


Where Is He?

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: A woman out of their past that both Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner knew intimately, engulfs the team into international human trafficking.(Rangeman Security & Ranger from the Stephanie Plum Series, Janet Evanovich, makes an appearance.)(Formerly titled - Impostors)





	1. Gena

Impostors  
By  
Etch

Team 7 watched a bright yellow Hummer scoot between their SUVs as they parked near Ezra Standish’s condo. Each member disembarked carrying pizza boxes and or six-packs of beer. 

Team leader Chris Larabee stared at the female driver. Something in the back of his mind clicked to overdrive as she flashed a smile to a young boy of about 12 who got out the driver’s side and walked to the back of the vehicle.

“Ezra, do you know her?” Chris asked.

“That’s Genavefa VanBrie. She’s a concert pianist who recently moved to Denver and is renovating a place out in Four Corners. She raises Arabian horses.” The team’s undercover agent replied. “She’s Dutch. Her father was once an Ambassador to the United Nations. She was born in the U.S. and has dual citizenship with Holland and here. I think she was a Dutch Medic too.”

Dutch Medic. Tanner turned to look at the woman in question and about collapsed.

“ANG-GEL!!!!!” Tanner yelled at the top of his lungs. The beer in his hands was thrown straight up as he vaulted over the front of Larabee’s black RAM pickup. Two other team members grabbed for the beer before it hit the ground.

Gena turned at the word. There was only one person in her entire life who called her that, and he was dead. But as she turned and watched the thin, wiry, long-haired young man clear the black pickup truck she knew instinctively who it was.

“OH GOD! VINCENT!” She screamed as team members and her two sons turned to watch the display. They hugged and kissed and hugged and hugged and then just stood there and cried. 

“Damn the Army! They told me there was no chance for you to survive! I left my name and phone number and that damn doctor said he’d call me if you survived surgery.” She fingered his hair. “You let your hair grow.”

“Told you I would. They told me you didn’t exist. That I was hallucinating up there on that mountain.”

“I don’t think you were hallucinating up there.” She half turned and motioned the two boys standing by the Hummer to come to her. “These two precious packages are the result of your request.”

“Sons? Chris! I have sons!” Tanner exclaimed staring at the youngsters who had his chin, his nose and god… his blue eyes.

“Gena?” Larabee said quietly not wanting to disturb what he wished was happening to him. 

“Christopher? My god you are both here…!” She said hugging him tightly, kissing his open mouth. “Two of the men I love most in the whole world and you are on the same damn team!”

“I looked for you after SEAL training. They said the pregnant lady moved back to Amsterdam. Why didn’t you tell me?” Chris questioned quietly as the team moved closer.

“You were going on a top secret project. I talked to several Navy wives. They told me it was best that you not know about a pending pregnancy. That your mind had to be totally focused on your job. Then I heard that you’d been injured and were airlifted to Germany. My father tried to get to you in Germany, but since we weren’t married … he wasn’t allowed. Had I known you lost your wife, I would have contacted you. But my sources out here said you were happily married with a wife and a son, and I couldn’t see springing a son on her or you.”

“I lost Sarah and Adam five years ago… in a car bomb.”

Gena looked down and noticed that she and Tanner were holding hands. She brought that hand up to her mouth now and kissed it. Then she looked at Chris Larabee. How in the hell was she going to choose between the two men in her life that had given her children. 

“We did have a son Chris. He graduated from West Point at the top of his class. He was an Army Ranger. A top-notch officer. He was killed in Afghanistan a year ago … by a roadside bomb.”

There was a collective gasp from Team 7 at the irony of Larabee losing two sons to car bombs. Gena looked at the men behind her two men. She was glad he had that support. “I have several scrapbooks of his life … school. Of West Point. He left a DVD for you, should I ever find you. His name was Daniel Larabee VanBrie. I’m sorry Chris. You would have liked him.”

“Who told you I was still married?” Chris asked.

“Mary Travis.”

“MARY TRAVIS!” Seven men barked, causing Gena and her boys to step back.

“Sorry Angel,” Vin replied. “But Mary has been after Chris for four years now. Trying to get dates with him. Using her son Billy to get to him. Her father-in-law is our boss, and if Chris refuses to escort her somewhere Mary goes to Judge Travis and of course Chris can’t say no to his boss.”

“Well, I don’t know her. I met her at a seminar I lectured at on Parapsychology.”

“A Gift or a Curse.” Josiah Sanchez said. “I was at that lecture. You had some very interesting thoughts on ESP. I found it quite educational.”

“Are you gentlemen on your way in … or out? I don’t want to keep you from whatever …”

“We had a bust today.” Tanner said. “Took down some gun runners. We just picked up some beer and pizza and were going to crash at Ezra’s.”

“And you’re going to let this motley crew crash at your place?” Gena laughed.

“I was overruled, Miss VanBrie.” Agent Standish replied.

“Well, if you want to bring your pizza and beer into my place … number 3251. I have chocolate cake and …”

“Chocolate cake? Come on guys get the beer! You heard my angel … number 3251.”

Looking at Chris, she asked, “He likes chocolate cake?”

“He likes chocolate anything,” Nathan Jackson answered. “He eats enough sweets to sink a ship. You’d think he would be hyper but he’s not. He should be my color from the chocolate he eats.”

Nathan watched the team and Tanner walk into her condo. “Your boys are quiet for twelve year olds.”

“Kevin, the one with the unruly hair, was born deaf. Michael is quiet unless he has something to say and then it all comes out in one breath.”

“Sounds like JD, our computer whiz,” Buck Wilmington said, walking up the steps. “He is hyper off the wall half the time. Talks a mile a minute. I’m always telling him to breath.”

The beer and pizza was laid out on the dining room table. And the two boys disappeared into the kitchen and came out carrying a big jelly roll pan of Texas Chocolate Sheet Cake with pecans and chocolate frosting on top.

“Well, that is for me and my boys. What are the rest of you guys going to eat?” Tanner asked grinning from ear to ear.

“Kunnen wij hem Papa roepen?” Michael asked his mother. [Can we call him papa?]

”U wedt, ja” Tanner answered in Dutch. [You bet, yes]

Both boys looked shocked and Gena said, “You speak Dutch?”

Josiah answered by saying, “Besides being the team sharpshooter, Vin is our linguist. He speaks about ten languages.”

“Such as…”

Tanner looked at her and grinned. “Dutch, German, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Kiowa, a little Russian, a little Mandarin Chinese, some Polish, little of this, a little of that.”

“So I’d best not swear in Dutch, German or French.”

“Mama… can we take Papa and show him our room?” Michael asked.

Angel looked at her man. His eyes were brimming in tears. “This is Michael,” she said putting her hand on the head of one son. “And this is Kevin. Kevin is …”

“Deaf. I picked that up right away Angel. Had a friend in the Army who lost his hearing from a bomb exploding near him. Know a little sign language but not much.”

“If you need to stay with your team, say no. You can always come back another day. Or come out to the ranch we’re building in Four Corners.”

A can of beer in one hand and a piece of pizza in the other, Larabee turned to the lady and asked, “Where in Four Corners did you buy?” But before she could answer the food and drink slipped from his hands and splashed onto the table, as his eyes took in the picture on the wall behind her.

“Oh shit, Larabee!” Buck yelped, as beer splashed into one of the pizza boxes and down his leg.

Gena turned and saw the object of Larabee’s distress. She watched as he walked around the dining room table oblivious to his team member’s distress.

Larabee tenderly touched the photograph of the son he never knew. Blond, tough, rugged looking just like me. 

“I … I met him.” Chris said in a bare whisper. All voices in the two rooms stopped. “Tanner and I were in D.C. for a conference. Vin had to give a presentation on his antique guns, so I went for a walk in the plaza. He … he stopped me. Said he thought we might be related. Said his middle name was Larabee. He never told me his last name. God, if only he’d told me. Gen, I would have known. Would have embraced him.”

Genavefa VanBrie touched his tear streaked cheeks with her fingers, and wiped away the tears.

“Why didn’t he tell me who he was?” Chris moaned.

“I don’t know. He never told me … that he met you.”

“I’d like to see that DVD.”

“You sure? You might want to wait a few days.”

“No. No I need to see it now.”

“Privately … or in the living room?”

Larabee turned to see his whole team except Tanner standing behind the table silently watching him. “In the living room. We all need to see it. I need their support to see it.”

“I’ll get it.” Gena said leaving the room and going up to the bedrooms. After taking the DVD out of the safe, she stopped by the twins’ room and told Tanner he needed to come down. Chris needed his support.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The living room was silent as seven men and Gena watched the opening of the life of Daniel Larabee VanBrie. It started off with a copy of his birth certificate naming Christopher Adam Larabee as his father and Genavefa VanBrie as his mother. There were baby pictures, school pictures. High school sports of football, track and baseball. There were highlights from West Point and then graduation, which brought a sob from Gena, who was suddenly being fought over between two men both wanting to hold her.

“What am I going to do with you two?” She said taking each of their hands into her hands and putting them on her lap.

Then Daniel sat before them in Army fatigues. “Hi Dad. We met in Washington D.C. remember? I know I should have told you then who I was … but, I knew where I was going and I just didn’t want you to know that you might be losing another son. ‘Course if you are viewing this without me, you did lose another son. Still I wanted you to know that I am damn proud to be a Larabee! Guess I got my glare from you. There are some barracks at West Point that cadets swear my glare peeled paint off the walls.” A chuckle went through the team, and Chris.

Gena hit the remote [pause] button as she got up to answer the phone. “Yes, this is Gena VanBrie.”

“Mom. It’s Daniel.”

“WHAT? Who is this? Is this a joke?” Gena quipped nervously. It sounded like him but no way. No way.

“Mom. I’m alive… in Germany.”

Tanner, Larabee and Jackson rushed to her as she collapsed to the floor. Chris grabbed the phone. “Who is this?”

“Daniel Larabee VanBrie, Sir. Who’s this?”

Chris touched the wall for support. He doubted it was possible but he prayed that it was. “Daniel VanBrie was killed a year ago. Who are you?”

“Ah, just a minute Sir. …. This is Doctor Radmaker, Army-Navy Hospital Berlin. Who am I speaking with?”

“This is Federal Agent Chris Larabee, Denver ATF. Your call has just made Miss VanBrie collapse. You want to tell me what the hell is going on?” Larabee barked into the phone his eyes on Gena as Nathan whiffed an ammonia capsule under her nose.

“Her son, Daniel was brought to our hospital a year ago in a body bag. While we were preparing him, we found him to be alive. His family was not notified because we didn’t believe that he would survive. He was in a coma for several months, and didn’t have a memory until two months ago when he saw a picture of you and a team called the Magnificent Seven. It has taken over a year for his fingertips to grown skin back so fingerprints could be checked. The Army is in the process of bringing him back to life … changing him from killed in action to missing and now found. Can you explain that to his mother?”

“Hang on.” Chris said, resting the phone on his shoulder. Thank you Lord for giving me another chance at being a father.

“Angel.” Tanner said holding her in his arms. “Chris thinks it really is Daniel.” They sat together on the floor and listened as Chris explained what Dr. Radmaker had told him.

“Have him tell you where you met and what he said to you?” Gena said haltingly. 

“Would the Army hide him this long?” she asked Tanner.

 

“Don’t know Angel. The Army goes to its own drummer. They might have felt it was better you thought him dead than not knowing who you are.”

“Chris! Ask if we can send someone to verify... in person.” She leaned back against Tanner. Their two boys had ventured down to see what was going on and sat on either side of their Mama and Papa.

Suddenly Gena asked for the phone and spoke in Dutch to Daniel. When he said he didn’t speak Dutch she called him a fraud.

“Mama please! I don’t remember everything. I’m sorry I don’t remember the twins. I remember Opa and Oma live in The Hague or did. My last words before the bomb hit was Chris Larabee and for a long time they thought that was my name. Please Mama, send Opa to see me, he will know. He will. Please I want to know my father.”

She dropped the phone in Larabee’s lap and cried on Tanner’s shoulder sobbing in Dutch. Tanner asked Michael for his Opa’s phone number and the boy got up to get it.

“Chris. Get a call back number. Get the address of the hospital and the room number. I am going to call her father and see if he will go tomorrow and see this person.”

When everything was written down and Chris clicked off the phone, Tanner still on the floor with Gena dialed the Amsterdam number and waited for an answer.

In Dutch, he gave his name and said he was the twins’ father. After a few cordial words he explained the call. Mr. VanBrie also felt it was a hoax but said he would go and check it out it and call back with news. Tanner gave him Larabee’s home number and both their cell numbers.

Gena spoke with her father for a few minutes and then clicked off the phone. 

“Papa? How can Daniel be alive if he got blown up?” Michael asked.

It was Buck who brought clarity, by saying, “It is possible that the blast blew him clear but rendered him unconscious to the point that his pulse was so slow they couldn’t feel it. It’s possible isn’t it Nathan?”

“A lot of variables, but yes it is possible especially on a battlefield. A lot of field medics don’t want to take the time to find a pulse.”

“If it is him,” Chris said, “You’re in charge of the team, Tanner. I’m taking a couple months off.”

“Hell. I was going to take a couple months off to get to know my kids.” Tanner moaned.

“If it is him, he is going to have to go through months of therapy to get him back in shape. You ready to help him to that?”

Seven men saluted her and said in unison, “Yes ma’am.”

“We’re all a family here, Miss VanBrie.” Josiah said. “We take care of each other and each other’s families. It just happens that all of us except Nathan are single. But now that Tanner has you and the boys, and Chris might have a son coming … we are all here for you, whatever help you need.”

“Well, I guess you boys should get back to your beer and cold pizza, and I should just collapse.”

Chris and Vin helped her to her feet. “You never did say where in Four Corners you’re building.” Chris asked.

“It’s part of Lookout Mountain.”

“Chris lives on Lookout Mountain.” JD replied.

“We got a neighbor who lives in a log house and has horses,” Michael blurt out, as he grabbed for some cheese pizza.

“I have a log house and horses,” Chris answered. “Did you buy the Smalley place?”

“I did. Don’t tell me we’re neighbors. Hell, the neighborhood is already going to pot.”

“Well maybe this will convince Tanner to move out to the ranch and out of Purgatory.”

“Actually I was thinking of moving out … to her place.” Tanner replied with a grin.

“I'd als dat, maakt meer kinderen.” Gena mumbled only for Tanner’s ears. Their eyes met and so much passed between them … love, life, children, forever. 

“Chris. I’m going to be staying here tonight. It’s already tomorrow in Europe. And her father was leaving to fly to Berlin this morning. So we may hear something early this morning or later tonight.”

“You can stay at my place, Mr. Larabee.” Ezra offered. “Be more comfortable than the CDC and a lot closer should Mr. Tanner get word.”

“Thanks Ezra, I’ll take you up on that. Let’s gather up our mess and move out. We need to meet in the office tomorrow and do the reports of the bust that happened today. Then we have four days off. And Gen, if you’d like to move out to my ranch until your house is done. You’d be a lot closer to your place. I have the room.”

“Will our Papa be there too?” Michael asked.

Larabee looked at Tanner and grinned. “It’s up to your papa, but I have a feeling he’ll be there too.”

Teams 7 gathered up the beer cans and pizza boxes and were getting ready to leave when Larabee’s cell went off. He looked at the Caller ID. “Shit. It’s Mary Travis. … Larabee!”

Before he could say more, Gena took the phone out of his hand. She heard … ‘Chris where are you? You were supposed to pick me up thirty minutes ago.’

Chris shook his head no, and Gena responded with, “And just who is this?”

“Mary Travis. Who is this?”

“This is Genavefa VanBrie. Chris is tied up right now… very naked and cuffed to the bed. We’re discussing our son who is due home from Europe and very much would like to meet his dad. Hello. Hello.” She handed the phone back and said, “How rude. She hung up on me.”

“Naked and cuffed to the bed?” Larabee responded with a glare, though he recalled being in that position with her at one time. “I bet she calls again, figuring she had the wrong number.”

Sure enough, it burped again and this time Tanner held his angel down while Chris answered the call. “Mary. I told you I was unavailable tonight because of the bust. We are just coming off it and I met an old friend I knew in the Navy. She introduced me to a son … I didn’t know I had. I’ll be spending as much time with him as I can …. Hello? Mary?”

“Well, at least you won’t be getting calls to black tie affairs that you hate.” Gena said, “And … I recall … you very much like to be cuffed to the bed.”

 

[][][][][][][][]

 

The house was quiet. The mess of food and stale beer was washed off the table and the floor, and the twins were in bed. Vin and Gen stood in the doorway of the boy’s bedroom and watched them sleep. Turning in his arms she said, “Bet this isn’t the way you intended to end this day when you got up this morning.”

“It is ending a hella’va a lot better than getting drunk at Ezra’s and sleeping it off on the floor. Much rather get drunk on your sweet smell and carry you to bed.”

She took his hand and led him to the master bedroom. “I thought at first that maybe you and Chris were lovers. You have this thought process that goes between you. Very interesting stuff.”

“Chris isn’t that way. He’s faithful to Sarah even though Sarah is gone. And Mary has tried every trick in the book to get him, short of going to bed and getting pregnant. And I wouldn’t put it past her to get him drunk and into bed for a try at that.”

“Me. I always figured I was gay until I met you. I’ve been raped a couple of times … while on undercover assignments and still have nightmares, but as far as making love with a woman … you’re the only one I’ve ever done it with, Angel.”

“Then I shall be most gentle, Texas boy,” Angel cooed as she began to undress him. 

His hands touched hers, his eyes bright yet sad. “You sure you don’t want Chris here instead?”

“If I wanted Chris here, he’d be here. It’s you I want Vincent Michael Tanner. Now will you stop thinking about Chris, and think about all the dreams of your Angel you want to make real.”

Then it was the age old art of love making … naked bodies wet with sweat connecting to a higher level, and wanting more, so much more. Three times during the night his hardness entered her without a condom spilling his semen deep inside her. The last time was just before dawn when her muscles held him in tight, milking him dry. 

“Want you so bad. Been saving up for so long. Going to wear you out.” Gena rasped.

“What a way to go -- with a smile on my face.” Vin said, instantly asleep.

 

…...end of Chapter 1


	2. Passports

…….Chapter 2

 

Morning came too soon for Agent Tanner until he remembered where he was, and that he didn’t need to get up to take care of the horses. He lay in bed going over the events of yesterday … the bust, the near miss that could have ended his life, the discovery that he was a father of two boys that were on the verge of being teenagers… and of his Angel.

“What are you thinking about, Mr. Tanner?” Angel asked even though she already knew.

“Thinkin’ about you, Mrs. Tanner,” Vin said rolling over to face her.

“Ah, is that a proposal Mr. Tanner?” She said inching closer, kissing his bare shoulder.

“Don’t know. You have two men on the same team with sons by both. But, yeah, I’d love to have you be Mrs. Tanner.”

She jumped his bones then, straddling his groin and throwing back the blankets. Then his cell phone burped on the night stand and as he reached for it, Michael raced into the room.

“Mama! Papa! Kevin’s having a nightmare!”

“I’ll go,” Gena said “you get the phone.”

“You’re … naked!” Michael exclaimed as his mother got out of bed and he stared at his father.

“Ma and Pa’s are always naked in bed Michael. Go with your mother.”

“Nice comeback Papa.” She said with a grin.

“Agent Tanner.” Vin said into the phone, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Yes sir!” He said to Mr. VanBrie as he looked around for his clothes.

“Agent Tanner. I wasn’t quite awake when you called this morning. You are the Sergeant that Gena was dropped to? Well, thank the Lord. Welcome son. I can’t wait to meet you. I have just spent three hours talking with Daniel, and his doctor. I am sure this is my grandson. His hair is white. They think it is from the shock of coming to in a body bag and thinking he was going to be buried alive. He is in a wheelchair and is going to need therapy to build his muscles and limbs back up from being hospitalized for so long, but the Denver air should help him. He is going to be released in a couple of weeks, and my wife and I will fly him over in our corporate jet. You will let Gena know … and Mr. Larabee.”

“Yes sir, I will let them know. I look forward to meeting you too sir.” Vin said as Gena came back into the bedroom. She found his jeans and handed them to him as he called Chris.

“Larabee.”

“Chris. Just got a call from Angel’s father. He thinks it is Daniel.”

“Thank God!”

“Mr. VanBrie talked with Daniel and the doctors, they are all convinced that it is him.” Tanner paused for a moment looking at his lady and then continued, “Her parents are bringing him to Denver in two weeks. He’s in a wheelchair. Needs therapy to build up his muscles and limbs. I figure you’ll want to keep him there since her house won’t be done.”

“We can turn the living room over for him. Don’t use that any way. Rent a hospital bed, get a gym set up. Do you need me over there?”

“I think it would be a good idea cowboy.”

[][][][][][][]

Chris Larabee closed up the phone and looked up to find Ezra standing in the door dressed in elegant pajamas. “Gena’s father says it is Daniel.”

Standish leaned against the door frame. “Anything you need Chris… fly there? Just let me know.”

“Her parents are bringing him here in two weeks. I imagine we’ll hear from them before that time. I’m going to get up and go over there.” Chris said pushing the blanket off him.

“Still … it might be nice for you and Miss VanBrie to fly over there and see him first. It might help all around.”

“Doctors have been trying to find out who he was for a year. He saw a picture of me in a magazine and a write up of the team. It is what triggered part of his memory. Let me go and talk with Tanner and Gen, see what they say about flying over.”

“I’ll let the rest of the team know what is happening.” Ezra replied.

“EZ! You better get Travis out of bed too. Tell him what is going down, and that the team is going to be out of commission for a few days.”

[][][][][][][]

Tanner stood in the kitchen and watched Angel putter in the kitchen.

Gen, tell me how I can help you.

She turned then and smiled at him. “I am so glad you stayed last night. I would have had serious nightmares had you not been here. I want to show you something.” She walked into the dining room and opened a drawer, and lifted out a box.

“This is a dream I have had for over a year.” She laid out the pencil sketch of a body bag with an arm sticking out. “I always felt he wasn’t dead because of all the body parts that were found … nothing matched his DNA. You said part of his memory came back after reading an article about your Team. I want the whole team to go.”

“Gen … as much as the team would love that, no way could our budget afford a trip to Europe.” Tanner replied staring at her sketch.

She touched his face, her finger stroked across his lips. “Texas. I have my own plane with a pilot on standby 24 and 7.”

“Your own plane?” Vin croaked, suddenly realizing he knew nothing about the angel he loved.

“Oh Sergeant, a lot has happened to me in the last twelve years. My horses sell for half a million dollars. I’m worth about thirty million, but I don’t spend anything on myself, just the boys, my house and the horses. So stop worrying about what you could ever get me. You can get me something you want to see me in. I only have a couple of dresses. I run around in jeans and English riding pants. Very few people know what I am worth because I dress like I don’t have any money. I do think though, that we are going to have to get you a new Jeep. Don’t want the boys’ riding in that vehicle Chris was thinking about last night.”

Tanner’s mouth opened and closed. “Yeah, it wouldn’t be good for them. But I get to keep it?”

“You get to keep it.” She answered with a smile. “Now call Chris and tell him Ezra needs to pick up everyone’s passports ... then call your team and get them over here for breakfast so you can explain things to them.”

“Oh … that book you are thinking about … is on a shelf in the living room.”

“Book?”

“On deaf sign language. The boys will be glad to help you too.” She replied.

“And Tanner ….”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

[][][][][][]

Larabee picked up his phone on the first ring. “What’s up Vin? What? There is no way Travis will budget… Yeah. Yeah. Okay, I’ll have Ezra go into the office and pick them all. Send a text message alert to meet at her place in one hour. When does she want to leave? Okay, I’ll be there in a few.”

Chris stared at his undercover agent. 

“Problem, Mr. Larabee?”

“Miss VanBrie has her own plane and a pilot on call 24 and 7. She wants the whole team to fly to Germany to see her son because we are the catalyst that brought his memory back. She wants us to see him before she sees him. Need you to go by the office and pick up everyone’s passports. They should be in the safe in the conference room. I’ll give you the combination. We’re meeting at her place in an hour to get the details … and breakfast.”

“She has her own plane?” Standish questioned walking back to his computer. “I tried to track her name last night. Maybe I should try …”

“Try ... VanBrie Stables, or VanBrie Arabians.” Larabee replied standing.

“Oh Lord! Chris! Look at these horses!” Ezra Standish exclaimed as his boss walked up behind him.

Staring at the web page of VanBrie Stables, Larabee gawked at the magnificent animals displayed in photos in front of him. “Shit… the price tag on this one is … half a million dollars!”

The two agents looked at each other. “Guess she can afford her own plane. Shit. Tanner is going to be a kept man.” Larabee laughed. 

“About time our young sharpshooter fell into some good fortune.” Ezra said. “I’ll get dressed and get the passports. By then Travis should be up. I’ll call him from the office and maybe invite him to Miss VanBrie’s for better explanation.”

“And Chris … you might want to call your Army connection in Washington. It sounds a bit odd that this call came on the exact same day that you met her AND was in the house.”

“Think her house is wired? Call JD and have him bring his de-bugger.”

“What about the reports we have to put together?”

“We’ll do them on the plane and email them back. We don’t have a long window to work with there.”

[][][][][][][][]

“Angel. I invited the team for …..” He started to say as he walked back into the kitchen only to discover she was putting French toast in layers in a baking pan. “…breakfast. Do the boys have this gift too?”

“No, only the women in my family and it is not every generation. My grandmother had it but my mother doesn’t, but I do. If I have a girl, it will be her daughter who has it next. I’m making something that is good and easy for breakfast. And will cook up some sausage too. Did you find the book?”

He held up the book. 

“Go wake up the boys, and tell Michael to pack for them both, that we are going to visit Opa and Oma.”

“Grandpa and Grandma? We’re going there first?”

“No we’re going straight to Berlin and then to Amsterdam. Soon as I get these in the oven I’m calling Paul … my pilot. Go Mr. Tanner … get your boys.”

My boys. I got boys! I got sons! I’ve got …. Love! He turned one more time to look at her and she was grinning at him.

“That you do, Sergeant Tanner. Oh and Vin … you might think about getting dressed.”

Vin looked down and saw his bare chest and bare feet, and blushed. “Aw hell.” 

He jogged up the stairs to the bedrooms and discovered the twins sitting on one bed signing. As soon as Michael looked at him, Kevin dropped his hands to his side. Tanner leafed through the book and found the sign for ‘me’ and ‘father’ which he signed to Kevin and then pointed to the book. It was the first smile he’d seen on Kevin’s face since he arrived yesterday. 

“papa” squeaked out of Kevin’s throat in a bare whisper but it was a shout to Michael.

“Michael, your Mom wants you to pack for a trip to Opa’s and Oma’s. Do you usually pack for Kevin too?”

“I do. Can I ask you something?” Michael asked and when his father nodded yes, he continued. “In America I notice kids call their parents Mom and Dad, do you think Mama would let me to call her Mom?”

“I think you could ask her. She probably won’t mind. Usually little ones use the term mama and papa, but in Europe I know that is used more. Does Kevin talk at all?”

“No! That is the first word he has said ever!”

Vin looked through the book a few more times and told Kevin that ‘Papa loves you,’ and ‘let’s eat breakfast.’ When the boys started laughing, Vin said, “What did I say?”

“You said … let’s eat mama, instead of … let’s eat breakfast.”

Tanner grinned, and then he grabbed both boys around the waist and pulled them down to the bed, tickling them under their shirts. Their laughter roared down the stairs like a cascading waterfall, and Gena stopped what she was doing to listen. 

Thank you Lord for bringing us together. The boys need him and so do I.

Her three boys trooped down the stairs noisily and came to a stop in the kitchen. Gen whirled at the raspy word, ‘mama.’

Tanner grinned at her, and he put his hand on Kevin’s shoulder.

Kevin looked at his mother and said in a voice he couldn’t hear, “My papa … is home.”

“OHMYGOD TANNER! Do you know… he ….“ She was speechless. It was more than her son had spoken in years. She threw her arms around her man, twelve years her junior, and cried and laughed … kissed and hugged until the oven dinged.

“Go …Michael. Upstairs and pack. And you … Agent Tanner … you are an awesome person.”

“How can I help you?”

“You can set the table. I put some plates, cups, glasses on the table. But first … you still need to get dressed!”

[][][][][][]

As Tanner finished setting the table, Gen called up the stairs and asked Michael to bring down the VanBrie plane. 

“Vin …. How do you like your coffee? Regular or strong enough to melt a spoon?”

'Sludge? 

She looked at him and laughed, “Oh, you and my father will get along well! He drinks sludge coffee too. I’ll make you some espresso it is almost the same.” She turned back from the kitchen and carried in 30-cup coffeemaker and set it on the buffet in the dining room, then plugged it in and turned it on.

Touching Tanner’s hand, she asked softly, “Explain to me what a near miss is.”

The sharpshooter blinked at her, walked into the living room where he’d laid his flak jacket down and brought it. He stood in front of her and put it on… and then poked his finger through a hole under his arm. “It failed by millimeters.”

Gena slipped her hand under the jacket to see where the bullet would have hit and discovered it was inches from his heart. “I almost lost you before I found you. “ She whispered.

Then it dawned on her that he lived in Purgatory. “Are you the officer that teaches karate at the community center in Purgatory?”

His eyes showed bewilderment as he slipped out of the flak jacket. She kissed him, drawing a low moan out of his throat. “I am the anonymous donor who gifted the center with the kimonos. They said a Federal officer volunteered his time. Damn, I should have asked her your name a month ago. I want you to teach the boys, especially Kevin. Because he is deaf other kids pick on him. I want him to be able to defend himself.”

“Did you park the Hummer there?”

“Yes.”

“And it didn’t get ripped off?”

The doorbell interrupted her answer.

“Bet that’s Chris,” Vin said.

“Good, he can show you why the Hummer is safe most anywhere.”

-=-=-==-

“Good morning, Chris,” Gen said giving him a light kiss on his most surprised mouth. “Would you do me a favor and walk up to my Hummer and try to steal something? I need to prove something to Mr. Tanner.”

“And just why can’t Mr. Tanner be the one that gets nailed?” Larabee growled.

“Because you are the team leader, and you need to set the example,” Gena answered with a laugh.

“You owe me, Tanner.” Chris growled setting his coffee cup down on the step with his briefcase.

Seconds later everything metal that Chris was wearing was attached to the skin of the Hummer along with Chris. The lights on the Hummer were blinking bright red and an ungodly scream was being heard. One click of a remote in her hand stopped it instantly.

“HOLY SHIT!” The long haired sharpshooter yelped. “Larabee are you all right?” Vin ran to his boss who glared at him. 

You owe me tracker. And believe me, I will collect.

Behind Gena who was standing on the porch, Michael called, “Mom! The oven dinged.”

“I’d be careful what you wish for Chris, and how you aim to collect it.” Miss VanBrie said hauntingly. Then she turned and walked back into the condo to finish getting breakfast together.

“What the hell were you thinking about?” Tanner asked as they walked back up the steps. 

“One night with her,” Larabee said.

“No way in hell Larabee! She’s mine! She already agreed to be Mrs. Tanner.”

“Jumping a little fast, aren’t you, Vin?” Chris replied studying his friend.

“Gentlemen.”

They looked up and blushed when they realized the object of their argument was standing in front of them.

Behind the men, a man with gray at his temples called her name. Larabee’s eyes went wide and his thoughts made Gena blush. Tanner looked at his lady and then at Chris, then turned to see who was coming up behind them.

“Larabee? What are you doing here?” Colonel Samuelson asked as he approached the two men.

“I’m team leader for the group that is going with Gena. What are you doing here?”

“I’m her navigator. Retired from the service five years ago and discovered my Air Force training was more in demand than my Army training.” Sam replied.

“AND … if you two don’t stop thinking about being naked, down and dirty … I am going to have to call a cop!” Gen said watching Tanner’s face as he realized the man he wanted wasn’t straight after all. She left them there and went back to her breakfast.

“Yer gay?” Vin blurt out. “All this time I’ve been wanting to make a pass and figured you were straight because of Sarah …..”

The two team members stared at each other as Colonel Sam walked around them. Chris pulled Vin into an embrace. “Damn we’re something else aren’t we? Dancing around each other for four years when we both wanted the same thing.”

Sam went into the kitchen and got instructions for breakfast and on explaining the plane. She had already packed up breakfast for her and the boys, and was going to head out to the stables to talk with the contractor and Mark Streeter her foreman.

She put the melon slices and the strawberries on plates on the table and told Sam to take the stuff out of the oven when the team arrived. 

Vin and Chris were still standing in the foray with their foreheads touching when Michael saw them. “What are you doing hugging my Dad?”

The two men jumped apart. Tanner looked at the case Michael was carrying and Kevin behind him. “Where you going? We haven’t had breakfast.”

“We’re going to the stables. I need to talk with the contractors and my stable foreman and put some things together for the flight. Colonel Sam will serve the breakfast and explain the plane and the trip to you and your team.”

“Angel?”

“If you love him, Vin. That’s all that matters. Stay with him. You know him, you don’t know me.”

Tanner swallowed he wanted Chris since he first saw him but he wanted to be a dad too. He didn’t know what to say.

Her fingers touched his mouth. “Let me know when you decide Vincent. It can only be one way. Me or him? Unlike Chris who wants you, and me, and Sam … that is not an option. Sharing is not an option. The plane leaves four hours from now! Make sure your team is on it Chris.”

Tanner watched her buckle the boys in the back seat of the Hummer. Behind him Sam said, “You’re a fool if you take Larabee over her.”

Papa. My papa is home. God Tanner no doctor has gotten him to talk. Love you. Sure am glad I found you. He stared as she started to back up and he propelled himself out the door and onto the hood of the Hummer.

She stopped the vehicle and turned off the engine. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Gena shouted out the window.

Tanner slid off the hood and leaned in her open window. “Would you have stopped if I just hollered at you, Mrs. Tanner?”

“No,” she admitted.

“Then come meet the team as it arrives. They are coming for you, not your navigator.”

“Damn, logical, aren’t you?”

“Yup. Drives Larabee up the wall. I ain’t leavin’ you Angel. If Chris and I had gotten together before, then last night wouldn’t have happened. But it did. And I want it. I don’t share either. He wants Sam and me, then he’ll have to settle for just Sam. Please don’t leave.”

-=-==-=-=

“Looks like you lost him, Larabee.” Sam said. “Course there’s always me.”

“I get to be on top this time,” Larabee growled as he advanced toward the man.

“That remains to be seen. But you’d best pull your horns in because they are coming back along with the rest of your team.”

-=-=-=-=-=

“Vincent Tanner! What do you think you are doing jumping up on the hood like that? Let me look at you. Are you hurt?” Nathan Jackson yelled coming up behind the sharpshooter followed by his wife Raine.

“Am fine, Nate. Just tryin’ to stop my lady.”

[][][][][]

Breakfast was devoured … two sheets of French toast, sliced cantaloupe and chocolate dipped strawberries most of which Mr. Tanner hoarded until Mrs. Tanner tapped him on the shoulder and said, “No, no, two each.” 

Tanner was ecstatic to learn she had set some aside for him to take on the plane. 

When Sam put the model plane down on the middle of the big dining room table, the team’s jaws dropped open. 

“Holy cow!” JD chirped, “It’s as big as Air Force One!”

“Almost,” Sam replied lifting off the back of the plane. “The back compartment has four box stalls for transporting horses. These boxes next to each stall are bolted down and hold tack, blankets, whatever travels with the horse. Along here are window seats. Usually the trainer or a groom will travel if the horse is coming to stud or we are transporting a mare to stud.”

He replaced the back top of the plane and lifted off the front half. At this point, Gena and the twins got up and collected all the dishes and carried them into kitchen to load into the dishwasher.

“The front section is for passengers and seats up to 30 comfortably. Everyone has a window seat. Some of these are swivel seats, some are recliners. The section up by the galley has a table for playing cards; there is also a DVD player with a good selection of movies.”

“What about food?” JD asked.

Colonel Sam grinned. “Yes I have heard about you and Mr. Tanner. We have a resident stewardess who will fix you anything off the menu, about the same as you would get in First Class on a commercial jet though her steaks are a bit better. And she makes great pizza and lasagna. Her name is Stephanie Brown.”

“How far can you fly on a tank of gas?” Buck asked.

Nate’s wife, Raine, got up and walked into the kitchen to help Gena and also talk to her about Kevin.

“We could actually make it to Amsterdam on one tank; however, we will be flying from here to Trenton, New Jersey, to pick up an additional passenger who knows Daniel.”

Gen turned from her task in the kitchen and said, “You got a hold of Ranger?”

“Paul got him this morning. He came in on the red-eye from Miami. He has business this morning, but said he’d be ready for pickup when we got there.” Sam said.

“Ranger? Of Rangeman Security?” Tanner asked.

“You know him?” Gena asked 

“I met him when I was a bounty hunter… we were after the same felon.” Vin replied.

“Who won?” Ezra asked never having heard of this Ranger fellow.

Tanner just grinned. “Tanner won, Ez, you know he is the best tracker around. Trained by the Indians and the Army.” Chris answered.

“Actually Ranger was in Special Forces and is damn good,” Tanner said, “He had to give up and get on with other business. It took me six months to track this felon, but the reward was $50,000.”

“Cool,” JD purred. “Did you buy a new Jeep?”

Tanner’s face took on a serious note. “I took out my expenses, paid my bills, and donated $20,000 to the orphanage I was put into when my Ma died.”

 

,,,,end of Chapter 2


	3. The Plane

chapter 3

-=-=-=-

In the kitchen, Gena had allowed Dr. Jackson to examine Kevin and was surprised when she was told there was possibility that surgery could improve his hearing. She told Raine that several doctors had said it was permanent. Raine said that a new ENT specialist at Denver General was doing wonders and that Kevin should be checked by him when they got back.

Then Gena heard Tanner say he was a bounty hunter and her heart stopped. She knew why Ranger was chasing the felon. The man tried to kidnap Michael. She dashed upstairs to the spare bedroom, followed by the twins. Moved a chair into the closet and started to lift a box from the top shelf, only several boxes fell with a thud.

Michael started picking up the contents of the boxes, but Kevin ran downstairs to get his Papa.

-=-=-=-=-

Sliding to a stop next to Tanner, Kevin whispered breathlessly, “Papa! Papa!” Then he signed but Vin shook his head. Kevin opened the book Tanner had on the table and paged through to find the word ‘help’ and then pointed upstairs. Vin was instantly on his feet.

“Excuse me,” he said as he jogged after his son.

“I would say that Junior has done a lot of growing up overnight,” Buck said as their sharpshooter left the room.

“We have three hours to get to the plane and that includes going home and packing, and I have to get Corey to take care of the horses. What happened to Travis, Ezra?”

-=-=-=-=-

“Angel.” Vin called as he came up the stairs. Kevin disappeared down the hall ahead of him, and he followed the boy into the room.

“Gen! Shit, take it easy!” Tanner yelped grabbing her around the waist and lifting her down.

“I have to get this out,” she said wiggling out of his arms. He helped her lift the box down and watched as she opened it. She lifted out a blue scrapbook and opened it to the first page and then stepped back.

Tanner looked at the page … shocked to see the man he and Ranger had been tracking. He leafed through several pages until he came to one that had a picture of an obscure looking, long-haired, ratty looking bounty hunter – him.

“This man tried to kidnap Michael?” Vin asked. “I knew he was a kidnapper that fled jail but I never knew who was involved.”

“I asked the paper for your name, and also the police department but no one would give it to me. Even Ranger wouldn’t give it to me.” Gen said.

“Ranger and I have kind of an off again on again respect for each other. I helped him a couple of other times and we split the bounty.”

“TANNER!” Larabee called from the hall.

“Down here, Chris.”

“We’re all heading out to go and pack. Three hours until lift off. Do you want Ezra to swing by the office and pick up your bag from the Jeep?”

“No. The bag is at home. Had to wash the stuff from that trip to Boulder. Is the Colonel still down there? Maybe he could take the boys home while Gen and I go to my apartment and get my stuff.”

“That would be a great idea,” Gen said and started signing to Kevin who immediately started saying “No, no, no. Stay with Papa.”

“Sam and Ezra are talking with Travis. The rest of the team has left. Evidently your father called him.”

“Yes, the Ambassador likes to handle things and get them rolling. Like you Chris, he is an alpha male. The boy’s bags are in the Hummer anyway, let me walk through the house and make sure everything is locked up, and then we can leave.”

“With that alarm system, no one will bother you anyway,” Larabee said, 

“Just leave them in the vehicle and get your stuff. Tell your kids to watch them. Sam gave everyone instructions to the stables. We are going to park there and they will transport us to the plane.”

[][][][][][]

 

Gena watched Vin climb the stairs of dilapidated building wondering why on earth he chooses to live in a place like this. She would have to ask him on the flight over.

“Mama. People.” Kevin whispered.

Gen looked up and saw the gang approaching. She hit the red alarm button to activate it and then told Michael to get him and Kevin on the floor. She herself dropped to a prone position on the front seat, but as she did so she opened a box on the dash console and exposed a miniature keyboard. She typed in ‘Vin Tanner fingerprints’. Several seconds went by and then an impression showed up from the car fender and she hit ‘enter’ to put him into the system.

In his apartment, Vin had packed more than he needed for the trip and at the last minute decided to take his collection of antique guns with him to store at Gen’s place. He was just locking his door when he heard the Hummer’s alarm. Not trusting the elevator he hurried down the four flights of stairs and out onto the porch of his building. Two kids from his building were standing on the sidewalk laughing at half the Diablo gang … who were plastered to the hood and right fender of the Hummer. What worried Tanner is, he didn’t see Angel or the boys.

Hefting his load, he gingerly descended the steps to the sidewalk and delicately touched the door handle with one finger. To his amazement, the alarm stopped and the face of his angel popped up from the seat.

Gen zipped the window down and kissed his surprised face. “Touch your finger or thumb to the back latch and it will open for you.”

“Boys. Michael. Buckle up.” Gen said as Tanner closed the back and walked around to the front of the Hummer talking in Spanish to the group that had planned to strip it. 

“What the hell is that?” One of the gang members yelped. “Damn thing attacked us!”

Tanner laughed. “You like playing pool at the community center? Don’t mess with the donor!” He said pointing to the lady. “It’s an experimental car. Pretty damn cool and effective.”

The boys watched as ‘papa’ talked to the people who wanted their car. As he got in Michael said, “Dad, why do you live here?”

As they left gawking gang members behind, Tanner turned in his seat and said, “When I got out of the Army I didn’t have a job and this was all I could afford. I worked in other states but always kept this place because I’d never had my own place before. When I got hired by Chris Larabee, I decided that living here I could make a difference.”

“But there are bad gangs down here.”

“Yes, but there are good gangs too. I put one gang together and we do service for the elderly who can’t afford to live anywhere else.”

“I did not give the pool table.” Gen said.

Tanner grinned at her, “I know you didn’t, but they don’t need to know that. Your car won’t be bothered again. And it will take them a while to figure out how to disarm it.”

“Unless you had hollered my name when you almost slipped coming down the steps, it wouldn’t have gotten disarmed.”

“How did my hand stop it?”

“I took the impression of your hand print off the bumper when you jumped on the hood, and programmed it into the system. What is in that long ski case?”

“I have a collection of antique guns. I didn’t want to leave them. Thought you might have a place at the stable for them.”

“We do, in fact, have a walk-in safe.” She said smiling. “How is Papa-Dad doing this morning?”

“Papa Tanner is doing great! How is Mama Tanner?” Vin said relaxing in the seat. Damn, I could get used to this.

 

[][][][][][]

 

Vehicles were parked. Guns were locked up. Gena huddled over some plans with two men and told them she wanted to enlarge the house to five bedrooms instead of four. Asked about the private gym area and water feature, then the group boarded a mini-bus for a trip to the airfield.

Seeing the plane as a model was one thing but seeing up close and personal was something else.

“Holy shit!” Was a consecutive rumble as each member of Team 7 saw the object. 

“That’s our plane Dad,” Michael said proudly when the bus stopped. “Come on, me and Kev will show it to you.”

Luggage was loaded. Pilot and crew were introduced and all but Chris and Gen went on-board. 

Larabee stared up at the massive plane. “You own this?”

She slipped her left arm around his waist and down his thigh. “Actually it is owned by the company which my father and I are co-chairman of. It is always parked here when not in use.”

Larabee took her hand and brought it up to his mouth kissing it. “Ask.”

”What did your connection in the Army say?”

“Damn Babe, I keep forgetting about your ESP thing. He said the Army would never keep a soldier in a hospital like that for a year. They’d have the family there immediately, memory or not.”

“What is Colonel Sam to you, Chris?”

“He was a lover when I needed one. We were on a joint Army-Navy Special Ops junket.”

“I’m sorry to say, we suspect that Sam is part of this charade, and my father as well… maybe even my mother. My father is in debt to some French casino. Gambling I think. They have tried more than once to kidnap Michael and hold him for ransom.”

“He was an ambassador? And you mother has that brothel?”

“He got used to the good life of an ambassador; he wasted all the inheritance he got from his father. I also got inheritance from my grandfather but I invested it and have tripled the investment over the last ten years.”

“Since I hired Sam, some men have disappeared. Both in New York state and here in Colorado. We think he is picking out men for Mother’s brothel, because in the last three months her business which was on the decline has suddenly picked up and has advanced bookings. I can say that she would love to have you in your stable.”

“Sam was a good mercenary. It sounds like he is involved in the Daniel scam and human trafficking. Let’s debunk the Daniel scam and then work on the other.”

“Okay, but do me a favor. Don’t go anywhere on this plane alone with Sam.”

“If they end up in your Mother’s brothel, Sam would have to have a woman accomplice.” Chris said.

“Of course. Never thought of that. Someone to seduce or allow being seduced to see what the men like in a woman. And I have two women onboard who would fit that bill … shit, I bet it is Stephanie. She flies whenever Sam flies. If you take her to bed on this flight, be careful she doesn’t inject you with anything. I would hate to lose you Chris.”

[][][][][][]

Gen sat in her usual recliner watching the activities of those on board. Vin, Kevin and Michael were working a jigsaw puzzle and at the same time the boys were teaching Tanner deaf sign language. Buck and Chris were in conversation, as were Nathan and Josiah. JD was on his computer. Gen sat with a tablet in her lap writing out what she wanted to say to Chris and to JD. 

About an hour into the flight, Sam came out of the cockpit and tapped Larabee on the shoulder … whispered something in his ear and headed to the back. Chris looked up at her and she shook her head no. When he got up, she also stood and said, “Chris. Could I talk to you for a bit about your conversation with Daniel? It won’t take long.”

Then she walked over to the game table and sat down. 

Sam frowned when he discovered his ‘mark’ wasn’t there. Walking back to the cockpit he nodded to Chris and said “Later.”

Once he was gone, Gena turned the pad of paper over and shoved it in front of Chris.

Larabee glanced down and read:

Chris.

Is there a way that JD can scan the plane to see if it is bugged? Paul said that the Colonel was on board when he came to do a flight check.

Whatever you do, do not go back into the stable part of the plane with him, and do not accept any drinks from him. Two of my stable hands had drug reactions from something he slipped into their Coke. Don’t go anywhere alone with him! You are prime for the men he’s taken already.

After JD does that, I need him to disappear with me for a while into the command center of the plane. I have my own security onboard, put on by Rangeman Security. But first we need to find whatever Sam and Father put on board, they don’t know about my security.

Tanner looked up from the puzzle and got an odd feeling in his gut as he watched Angel and Chris. Telling the boys he’d be back in a minute, he got up and walked over to the game table.

“Angel, something … mpghtmh!” His words were cut off when Larabee stood up and covered Tanner’s mouth with his hand. Everything in the room stopped, and Chris motioned them all to the table.

Once everyone was seated, he wrote the following on the pad under her note.

Sam is involved in the Daniel charade and human trafficking. We need to go over the inside of the plane and the stable part. Gen’s father is also part of the Daniel scam. Her mother is part of the human trafficking.

Then he passed the pad around so they all could read it.

Gena watched the display of disbelief and anger pass over the seven faces. Ezra looked up after reading it and said, “The time we flew the Atlantic we were crowded. This time we will be able to do our marathon poker game which means once we start, no one gets to leave the table.” His eyes were on Chris at the end of the sentence.

Chris grinned and nodded and gave thumbs up.

JD took up the pitch. “Count me out. Last time I fell asleep and knocked everyone’s chips over and you all were mad at me for a week. I brought two laptops along so I could do some housecleaning and backups. That will take most of the trip.”

“I’m gonna step down too, ‘cause the twins would give my hand away and it looks like I’m going to be napping with them, plus I need to practice my sign language. But the last time you five played it was pretty wicked. So don’t carry on like you did before.”

JD walked to where he stashed his backpack and pulled out his hand held bug detector.

“New i-Pod, JD?” Buck asked. “Cute.”

They watched as the young agent began to walk back and forth. An action that brought the twins over to the table. Before they could voice an opinion Gena made the motion of zipping their mouth closed.

Tanner stood, unzipped his mouth and said, “Puzzle done?” Then zipped his mouth closed again.

The twins look at each other and then Michael unzipped his mouth and said, “Need Papa’s help.”

Tanner bent down and kissed his Angel and then went back to the puzzle with his sons.

As JD found the bugs, he laid them on the table. Four in the main seating area. One near the puzzle table. Two around the poker table. One in the bedroom. He had yet to go into the stable area.

Larabee saw Stephanie the stewardess come out of the front and immediately picked up the legal pad and placed it upside down on top of the bugs on the table. He nodded to JD to go in the galley while she was here.

“I have the lunch menu ready. Just circle which items you’d like and I will put them together for you.” Stephanie Brown said sweetly. “Paul says the weather is clear all the way to Trenton. But there are some storms in Germany.” She walked around the plane handing out a list to each team member, Gena and the boys.

“Steph, would you bring back a couple of barf bags please.” Gena asked. 

When she had the bags, she opened one up and put all the bugs but one into the bag. Then she took some of JD’s Coke and put it in. Then a bit of Buck’s beer. Then some chips off another arm rest and some popcorn crumbs of the boys. Gen pushed all the air out of the bag and sealed it up. Then tossed it to Chris who shook it up more before tossing it to Josiah, whose fist pounded it before giving it back to Chris.

Tanner. Come with me.

Vin looked up at Larabee, and told the boys he’d be back in a minute or two. The Texan nodded to Chris and took the single listening device. Entering the galley, Chris said, “Stephanie, this better go into the trash. Deep in the trash.”

Stephanie took the bag and laughed. “Did one of you make her pregnant again?”

Both men blushed. “Too soon to tell,” Larabee answered.

Tanner brushed his hand under the edge of the counter and remarked, “What’s this? Chris! This is a bug. Shit! Who would bug the VanBrie plane?”

“Who was on this plane before we came on board?” Larabee asked.

“Only Paul and Marge for a pre-flight check. Oh, and the Colonel. He walked through the whole plane.” Miss Brown replied.

“Why do you think the Colonel would put a bug in your galley?” Larabee asked putting a bit of doubt in her mind. 

Stephanie was flustered and mad. Yes why would he put a bug in here of all places?

“Why don’t we just put it up here in plain sight? See if he sees it. But don’t ask him about it?” 

“I … I wont.” She muttered.

Re-entering the cabin, Chris said, “We need to check the stalls out. You stay with Gen and the boys. I’ll take Buck and ‘siah with JD.”

[][][][][]

“JD, sweep the place. Every stall, box, and area you find. I would bet this is where the men are drugged and taken off.”

Chris walked slowly down one side while Buck walked the other, with the stalls in the middle something could happen on either side and not be seen.

“Got a bathroom down here with a shower,” Buck barked.

“Got some mattresses back here… and a drawer full of condoms and KY Jelly. Looks like this is where Miss Stephanie tries out the marks Sam brings on board.” Chris said.

“Got a camera back here,” JD said. “I’m taking the disk out, but leaving the camera. So far only found one bug and that is inside the stall opposite the camera.”

Gena! Need you back here.

“Chris, what do you need?” Gen said entering the back.

“Babe, we found a camera and a disk. Do you have equipment onboard that would allow JD to burn a copy or two for us and Interpol?”

“I do.”

“Okay, set him up. Then I need you to get Paul into the cabin without the Colonel or Stephanie getting suspicious. We need to tell him what has gone down. See if he can get another navigator in Trenton. Then I need you to contact Ranger, let him know what is happening onboard. We need to make a decision to hold Sam in the US or turn him over to Interpol.”

“Yes sir, Captain Larabee,” she said with a grin. She looked into his eyes and saw love, want and need. Her thumb stroked across his lips.

“JD, are you as good with electronic surveillance as I have read about?”

Before JD could say a word, Buck answered, “He is the best there is.”

Genavefa chuckled walked over an art piece made of all kinds and shapes of keys, and danced her fingers over them before pulling the one in the center down. The wall JD was leaning on opened and he fell back into a sophisticated command center with monitors showing the cockpit, the bedroom, the cabin, the stalls, and the outside of the plane.

“HOLYSHIT!” The young technie exclaimed. “This is cool.”

“You two gentlemen will excuse us while I explain this to him.” She hit something on the wall and it closed leaving Buck and Chris to stare at each other.

“Some woman you and Junior have here, stud.”

[][][][][][][]

Gen sat down next to JD and watched while he glanced over the console and asked questions. She told him that she and Chris believed that the Colonel was in human trafficking and that Stephanie, the stewardess, was his accomplice in testing out the men they kidnapped for the Dutch brothel.

JD looked around. “This is a soundproof booth right? The on/off switch under the monitors, do they relate to sound? And [rec] is record? Where does it record to?”

“Everything is automatically recorded via satellite to Rangeman Headquarters in Trenton, New Jersey. But we can make our own copies by hitting [rec] which goes to a DVD in here.” She said tapping a drawer marked Storage.

“Let’s listen in on Stephanie. It looks like she is going to make a call. Hit record - this I want to hear!”

JD and Gen sat back and listened to the whispered call. 

“Adrianna! You are right, Chris Larabee is a hunk beyond anything I’ve ever seen. Your Paris Madame would pay highly to have him for one night let alone a weekend. You could pay off your mortgage with him. He is absolutely luscious! I will try him out tonight and let you know.”

“Luscious? I’ll have to give Chris another look. Adrianna is my mother, so this confirms that Stephanie is part of Sam’s trafficking. Think you can handle things on your own.”

“What if I need help … or need out?”

“Oh yes, I need to show you the Whisperer. Through out the cabin and in the bedroom are small microphones under the wall. They are to alert someone to danger but have been used for other mischief. Larabee is next to one - observe.”

Gena opened another panel which showed a floor plan of the plane. On the plan were numbers in circles. “Chris is by number 5. You can listen with this headset or just use the attached mike.”

She pushed number 5 and whispered, “Christopher.”

JD laughed as his idol bolted upright and looked around. Gena touched the ON switch and they listened in.

“What’s the matter Chris? Got a cramp?” Buck asked.

Larabee looked around the cabin and no one was giving him a look so he leaned back again.

“Stephanie thinks you’re luscious!” Gena whispered.

This time Chris was on his feet. It was obvious to the team leader that he was the only one hearing this, but – he turned and studied where his head was remembering that Gen had said there was high security on this plane. He ran his hand over the fabric on the wall but felt nothing.

“What’s the matter Chris?” Buck asked serious now when he saw the look on his old friend’s face.

“Something’s going on. I’m going to check on JD.”

Gen switched on the camera for the left side of the stable and watched Larabee barge through the door.

“Okay lady. Fun and games are over. Show yourself.” Larabee barked.

Around him Chris heard JD’s laughter. “Oh she got you good, Chris!”

Inside the room, Gen showed JD a round red button that said OPE. “Push it.” They heard three clicks and the doors slid open.

“Come on in Chris, you need to hear this.”

Gen replayed the video and sound for Larabee, who was taken aback that Gen’s mother was actually behind what was going on.

“Whatever you do, don’t drink anything she brings to your bed … and be on the lookout for syringes. On one flight, she’d injected the twins with something to make them sleep … for about twelve hours!”

end of Chapter 3


	4. The Colonel

[][][][][][] Chapter 4

 

Gen went into the cockpit and asked Paul to join the group in the cabin. She noticed immediately that Marge was not wearing a wedding ring.

“Hope you didn’t lose your wedding ring, Marge?” Gena said as Paul turned the flying over to her.

Paul’s eyes blazed. Damn Sis you know better than that.

“I must have left it in the bathroom.” Marge replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Back in the cabin, Gena motioned Tanner to join them. “Think you could navigator this plane if you had to? You are good at maps,” she whispered softly.

“Don’t know. We taking Sam out?”

Paul suddenly found himself surrounded by men. “Thought Marge was your wife not your sister,” Gena said sharply. “Do you work for me, my father or the Colonel?”

“I – I work for you. When we were interviewing … ah, Sam said it would be better if we said we were married. That your father’s corporation didn’t like to hire siblings.” Paul answered.

Chris glanced at his lady, that was now Tanner’s lady, and said, “I wonder how many others he told that too? How many good people you have lost? It appears your father has been setting you up for a long time. Finding Tanner and I must have really thrown him for a loop.”

“So you are not part of the Colonel’s human trafficking?” Tanner growled.

“Human…. Oh god is that what he’s doing? Twice we have flown him to Amsterdam with several drunken men onboard, but he is the only one who returns. He said that Ambassador VanBrie gave him the right to use the plane.” Paul said in his defense.

“Did you ever call my father and asked him?” Gena questioned.

“Actually the Colonel placed the call and said it was the Ambassador. He spoke with an accent, and told me to fly the Colonel wherever he wanted to go.”

Larabee studied the man. He seemed sincere enough. “Would you be able to fly to Trenton without Sam?”

“Sure. We’re locked in on them now. It is from there to Berlin that we really need him.”

“And if we could get another navigator in Trenton?”

“Sure.”

“Gen, you have anything for him?” Chris asked.

“Once we are on the ground in Trenton,” Gena began, “I want you to change the flight direct to Amsterdam. To the airport north of the city … up in cheese country. Request a business helio that seats twelve that can ferry us down to Berlin. We already know that Sam is involved in the ..Daniel is alive thing.., and so is my father. We want to keep them off balance. We will be picking up another passenger in Trenton.”

“My brother was an Army career man. I thought the thing the Colonel was talking about was far-fetched. The Army would never keep someone under wraps just because they lost their memory. You want Marge and me to stay on the plane then? Steph too?”

“You and Marge, yes. Unfortunately Stephanie works for Sam!” Larabee replied. “JD has already found listening devices inside this whole area, plus the galley and the stable area. No one comes on board unless you get an okay from Miss VanBrie or me. We will give you our cell numbers before we leave.”

“You want me to tell Sam to come back?” Paul asked as the group around him began to split up.

“I will personally ask him to come back, since I am someone he wants to shanghai. Vin you think you can sit in the cockpit. It’s small but it has windows.”

“I’ll try Chris.”

“Buck … ‘siah, be prepared to take the bastard down when he gets through the galley.” Chris ordered.

“Got it boss man.” ‘siah replied.

 

[][][][][][]

 

Chris chatted with Stephanie in the galley for a few minutes while Paul returned to the cockpit. Then he opened the cockpit door and looked the Colonel in the eyes. “Sam. I’ve got time now. Want a trip to the back?”

The Colonel stood with an almost instant hard-on. Larabee thought what a waste of a good lay. He could almost feel the cock surging up his ass and then cut the thought off when he remembered his lady could read his thoughts.

Sam barged past him into the cabin and was immediately taken to his knees and handcuffed while Ezra read him his rights.

“What’s happening?” Stephanie asked as she tried to push past Larabee.

Chris put his arm up and gently held her back. “He’s being arrested for kidnapping and human trafficking … selling people into sex slavery.”

“Oh no … not my Jeremy. Oh god!” Steph sobbed collapsing against Larabee’s shoulder.

GENA!

Seconds later Gen came into the Galley. “What’s wrong.”

“Who’s Jeremy?” Chris asked.

“Her younger brother. Daniel’s age.”

“He … he came with me on the last trip to Holland. Because of the menu Sam ordered I needed help. When we got there, Sam wanted help taking the leftover steaks with him and Jeremy helped take the stuff to his van and that is the last I saw of him.” Steph stepped back away from Chris and smoothed out his wrinkled shirt. “Sorry,” she muttered. 

“We’ll do our best to find Jeremy,” Chris said pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wiping her tear streaked face. He looked at her and wondered if she really had a brother named Jeremy.

“Boss,” Josiah said, “We have him secured in the back. I might be able to find out where young Jeremy is … spent several years in Africa and ….”

“Good!” Gena replied. “I know some too, let’s get to him.”

 

[][][][][][]

 

Larabee, Sanchez and VanBrie stood in the stable area looking at Colonel Samuel Samuelson. Gena moved to a trunk and opened it.

“Untie him, and put this around his wrists and hang him from that hook.” She said pointing to the ceiling. “Put these around his ankle and secure him to each side of the stall.”

“Would you like to undress him Chris?”

“My pleasure babe.”

“Too bad, Larabee. I would have loved to seen you naked up on that selling block going for thousands of dollars. I could have retired with the sale of your ass.” Sam gloated defiantly.

“What did you do with young Jeremy Brown?” Genavefa asked.

“Ah, Jeremy. He wasn’t in my plan but he was so cute I couldn’t pass him up.” Sam replied. “I didn’t find out until later that he was Steph’s brother, but he brought a pretty penny.”

“Where is he?” Larabee growled.

Sanchez saw her pick up the cattle prod and grinned as she approached. Picking up a bottle of water, Josiah said, “Miss Gena. A dab of water on that would make it more effective.”

The Colonel gawked, “What the hell, you can’t…..!” The scream of pain echoed around the stalls as she touched his balls. The lady watched him jerk and repeated her question.

“Where is Jeremy Brown?”

“Fuck you!” The Colonel growled through tears.

Josiah laughed. Dabbed more water on the end and walked behind the man. Inserted it into his ass and turned it on. The scream was lost as vomit bubbled from his mouth.

“Take him down.” The Dutch woman ordered. “To his knees.”

“Damn Babe,” Chris said looking at her. “Remind me never to make you mad.”

“I watched my father torture someone. He didn’t know I was there. And I couldn’t leave without him knowing I was there. I saw how effective it was in finding the truth.”

When Sam was secured on his knees, Genavefa repeated the question, “Where is Jeremy Brown?”

“I’ve been tortured by the best. Take you best shot!” Sam growled. And she did. The prod touched each nipple until the hair around it was singed, and then pushed it into the navel and held it until she heard …

Inside the control booth, JD hit record and the button that alerted Rangeman Security.

“Okay, okayyyy! Your mother took him. Sold him to some man in the back country of Switzerland. That man has bought several men. Not too many survive what gives him pleasure.”

“Do you keep records?” Larabee questioned glaring into his former lover’s face. 

“Yes. Back here in one of the trunks. Near the rear of the plane, where Stephanie seduces the men.” 

“We shall return, Colonel.” Gena said cordially, replacing the cattle prod where she found it. “It is going to be a toss up whether to turn you over to Ranger … or the Feds for trying to kidnap a Federal Agent which is automatically 25 years in jail … don’t even need a trail for that one … or to Interpol and have them put you into a German or English prison.”

“Your father will never allow me to go to jail. He has connections around the world.” Samuelson growled tearfully.

Sanchez burst out laughing. “You really think that? You are naive, Colonel.”

“I found the books, Chris,” Buck called.

“Josiah, make sure he is secure, and then join us in the cabin. JD … keep monitoring him and us.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Ezra opened the book labeled ‘Taken.’ Leaving the one labeled ‘Delivered’. The first thing he noticed that it wasn’t even in code. Just dates and places of where the men were picked up. The names of the men if known. If there was no name, a description of the man was given. 

Sanchez opened the book labeled ‘Delivered.’ “It will be interesting to compare how many were picked up and actually delivered.”

“This is your evidence, Chris. I need to go back with JD and get online with Ranger. You might cozy up to Stephanie and tell her you know where her brother is.”

“First, I’m going to check on Tanner.”

[][][][][][]

 

“Hey Tanner, how are you doing?” Gena said entering the cockpit.

“Angel. Man, this is fascinating!” Vin bubbled, moving charts around on the small desk in front of him. “It’s like planning a bust only you’re a lot higher.”

“Well, the Colonel confessed to kidnapping men and taking them to my mother who keeps them in her brothel or sells them to others around Europe. And Stephanie seduces the men to see what kind of sex they like so she can relay it to Mother’s clients.”

“Oh god,” Marge gasped, “Are we considered accessories?”

“Don’t think so. You’re hired to fly the plane, you can’t do much about the cargo. I need to go back and check on the Colonel. You doing okay up here?”

“Are the boys doing all right? They were kind of sleepy after Steph brought them some Coke.” Vin said.

“Oh no not again! She drugged the boys the last time I flew with her. They didn’t wake up for twelve hours!” Gena exclaimed.

“GO Tanner.” Paul said. “We’re fine here.”

Tanner was on his feet and out the door rushing past Stephanie who was standing much to close to the cockpit door, and hurried to the bedroom calling for Nathan’s help as he went.

Gena stepped out of the cockpit and stood opposite her stewardess, as she closed the door behind her.

“What did Adrianna have to say?” Gena asked.

“What?”

“Your call to my mother. Everything okay at home. You do know about the security and the bugs the Colonel has on board. Every call that goes out is recorded and taped. Certainly hope you didn’t incriminate yourself.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Miss Brown replied backing up.

“He is luscious, you know. God and so hot. A mere touch of his fingertips makes your nipples so hard they weep for more. Bet you were really pissed off when you found out Sam had sold your brother off.”

“He didn’t sell him off he….”

“He lied. He told Chris and I that Jeremy was sold to someone in Switzerland’s back country.”

“OHGODNOOOO!” Stephanie screamed, bringing Chris and Buck into the galley. “Not the maniac in Switzerland. Oh god poor Jeremy.”

“Maniac in Switzerland?” Chris said from behind them. “This the man Sam mentioned?”

“He … he makes love to men … ties them up. Fucks them till they bleed. Forces his cock down throats until they … they … suffocate.” Steph sobbed.

Buck and Chris stared at each other. “You willing brought men to Holland knowing they were going to die?” Larabee growled.

“They’re just men.” Steph moaned looking at him.

“Just men?” Buck barked, “How about husbands, fathers, sons, brothers!”

“Gen, is there someplace on the plane we can keep her, and not in the back by Sam.”

“There is an armoire in the bedroom that can be locked.”

“No… not there. Its small and its dark.” Steph cried, as Nathan rushed into the galley.

“Chris! The twins are heavily drugged! I need to know what she gave them. We need to call ahead for a doctor.”

Larabee grabbed the lady around the neck and lifted her off the floor. “WHAT – DID – YOU – GIVE – THE TWINS! Tell me! You are small enough to fit through the trash compactor … I can jettison you out in seconds.”

“There,” she gasped pointing to a cupboard.

Nate yanked opened the cupboard as Chris dropped the woman to the floor. “Put her in the armoire Buck, it will be better than any European prison.” 

Jackson read the label, then told Gen he needed the pilot to call ahead. She opened the cockpit and let Nathan in.

Gen knew that Tanner was near even though she didn’t see him. She turned and looked at Chris and walked into his open arms. “When did life get so complicated? I lost your son, sailor boy. I won’t survive losing Tanner’s too.”

“Tanner’s a good man. He’ll get you through.”

“Yeah, my Army Ranger is full of life … fun and joy. Unlike you sailor. You don’t have that spark that used to radiate out of you like beer foam over a glass.”

“I lost that when Sarah died. She was my everything. What Tanner is to you. I see it in his eyes when he looks at you. The love he has for you oozes out of him, and your love for him shows all over your face. It’s why you picked him and not me. I’m a control freak remember. Hell my men complain about it all the time. You and Vin … you are each your own person yet you are compatible. You just fit together. When God said there is someone for each of us … mine was Sarah. Yours is Tanner.”

“Gen. Chris.”

Larabee turned. “Vin, are the boys okay?”

“They are out! Where’s Nate?”

Gen pointed to the cockpit. “Paul is calling ahead to get a doctor online. And I need to go back and let JD out, and call Ranger.” She walked around Chris and grabbed Tanner’s hand, mumbling, “Come with me Papa Tanner.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Vin looked around the inside the control room. 

“Hey Vin, she has the coolest stuff here. Man this is all recorded straight to Rangeman.”

“Shh, JD.” Gen said as she dialed into Rangeman’s computer network.

“VanBrie Stables/Airborne calling Rangeman Security at 9-er, 4, zero, 9-er, 2. Come in please.”

At Ranger’s command center as her picture came up on the airborne screen, everything stopped as Tank went to the microphone and someone called Ranger to come down STAT.

“Rangeman Security. This is Tank. Ranger’s on his way. Standby.”

“I can see why they call him Tank,” JD whispered.

-=-=-=-=-

“GENA! BABE! Where the hell are you?” Ranger’s voice barked over the monitor.

“We are about two hours out of Trenton. And have been through hell. Sent some things for you to record, did you?”

They watched as Ranger looked around, “We have them. Stephanie i  
s part of the trafficking and so is your mother. What else? … is that Vin Tanner behind you?”

“Correct, my friend. One…Vin is now with Denver ATF. He is the twins’ biological father. Two … they have arrested Colonel Sam for kidnapping and human trafficking, and have arrested Stephanie Brown for assisting the Colonel. Chris Larabee was to be the next prize! Three… Sam and my father are behind the boy claiming to be Daniel. Four … do you want to dispose of Sam or should we turn him over to the Feds. Yes, we do have evidence. Ledgers with names and dates. Hang on.“

JD hit the OPE button and opened the door. Larabee stepped into the small room and said that the boys needed a hospital and an ambulance would meet the plane. Chris looked at the monitor and got his first look at the mystery man known as Ranger.

“What’s wrong with the boys?” Ranger’s voice was rough.

“Stephanie injected them with something. Chris Larabee’s medic is on the horn with a doctor in Trenton. Carlos … we need a new navigator too. Maybe one of your Jersey boys that have been laid off would do. Someone you trust.”

“Am on it. I will print up what will identify Daniel and give it to you. It is best I stay with the boys. I’ll put them under round the clock security. Tell Tanner not to worry about them. He knows I’m good at my word.”

“We are changing our flight from Trenton to Amsterdam, and helio from there to Berlin. You still have a connection with Interpol? Alert them that we have evidence of human trafficking going into Holland and that Ambassador VanBrie and his wife are the people behind it. I’ll have Agent Dunne make copies before we land. For security I want Larabee to keep the originals.”

“Look forward to seeing you babe. If Tanner doesn’t take care of you, let me know.”

“Tanner’s taking care of her just fine!” Vin growled. “And she’s not your babe!”

The conversation ended there and Gen looked at Vin and just grinned. 

“Well, you’re not.” Tanner said.

 

[][][][][][]

 

Back in the cabin, Team 7 was reading and sharing some interesting items in the Colonel’s ledgers. 

“Chris, we need to make copies of these.” JD said.

“Most definitely,” Gena said coming back into the cabin. She moved to a console that separated two areas and opened up the panel to reveal a fax machine and an HP printer.

“Don’t you think it would be better to keep the originals, Chris … and make copies for Ranger and for Interpol. Hate to give those away and have them conveniently lost because of the names in some of them.”

“Exactly what Ezra and I were discussing.” Larabee said rising from his chair.

 

[][][][][][]

 

They were in the flight pattern for landing in Trenton when JD finished the last stapling of the ledgers. Each one had a cover labeled as the originals. 

“We will stay onboard,” Larabee ordered. “We do not deplane for any reason, understand. If customs wants us, they will have to come onboard. Let Ranger lead. This is his territory, not ours.”

-=-=-=-=-

The landing went smoothly, and when the plane was finally parked for refueling, the stairs were lowered. Gena and Chris stood in the open door and looked at the sea of men waiting to board.

Formidable, Ranger thought when seeing Larabee in person.

“Permission to come aboard.” Ranger said at the bottom of the stairs.

“Who wishes to come aboard?” Gena VanBrie asked.

“Rangeman Security. Jersey ATF, and US Attorney John Daniels and paramedics.”

Chris and Gen glanced at each other. Daniels was one of the names in the ledger. “Permission granted.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

As the people were coming aboard the plane, JD remembered the disk he’d taken from the camera. As he tried to get Larabee’s attention, Gena suddenly excused herself and went to the young agent. Putting her arm around the young man and gently pushing him near Josiah, she said, “Don’t mention the disk. We need to look at it before we turn it over. We can tell them we found it on the way back when we did a complete sweep of the plane in Amsterdam.”

‘siah agreed and asked JD where he had put it. Then took it from the young agent so he could stash it in the stable area when they brought the Colonel forward.

-=-=-==-

After introductions, the copies of the journals were handed over to Ranger who paged through them stopping when he came to the name of ‘John Daniels Jr.’ Ranger then handed the book to the US attorney, and they waited for the anger that was sure to come.

“If nothing else, we can get them for this,” Mr. Daniels seethed.

“The Colonel’s prize this trip was to be Larabee,” Buck Wilmington stated coarsely. 

“The Colonel admitted Agent Larabee would bring enough at auction that he could retire,” Josiah Sanchez said.

“Trying to kidnap a Federal Agent is a maximum 25 years,” the Team leader William July barked. “Don’t even need a trial for that one.”

“Ranger? Is this not the same ATF team that I entrusted the protection of Commando VanHeitzel? Who ended up beaten to death by two of their agents? Who said they did it for the hell of it! Well, sorry that is not going to happen here!” Genavefa growled.

Mr. Daniels was livid upon hearing Gena’s accusation. “YOU were responsible for Commando VanHeitzel? I had an airtight case on that and his death blew the whole thing out of the water. You are dismissed. I will go with my men from the Justice Department. Ranger! Have your office contact the SPIDER group. Tell them they have an hour to get here and why. I will not lose this case and my son who hopefully is still alive.”

“Would it be possible for me to see Colonel Samuelson?” Daniels asked.

“I’m afraid Sam isn’t in too good of shape right now, sir.” Chris answered.

“Roughed him up, did you?” the man answered.

Genavefa VanBrie looked at him. She hadn’t wanted Tanner to know what she was going to say, however she decided she didn’t have a choice.

“When my boys were little I was attacked from behind in a park. I was in the hospital for two weeks. When I was … able. Ranger put me through a self-defense course … personal classes on how to take a man down. If anyone touches me, or grabs me from behind in a certain way … well, let’s just say his balls will be mincemeat and his jaw might need to be wired shut.”

“She took him down in about three seconds,” Chris Larabee continued. “I for one don’t ever want to get her mad.”

Daniels grinned. “Ranger said you were a force to be reckoned with. But I would like to see him regardless of the shape he is in.”

Chris nodded and started back to the stalls.

“Where are the paramedics? The boys need to be taken care of. Ranger I need your promise that you will protect them.”

“Nathan and I are staying with the boys,” Tanner said. “We’re not needed in Germany. That’s for you and Chris … and Ranger.”

“Tanner.”

“He’s right, Miss VanBrie.” Nathan said. “The hospital will need parental permission to treat the boys. I will go along for support to Vin and explain to him and the boys what needs to be done. Buck, Chris, ‘siah and Ezra are capable of taking on anything you may come up against, and this will give Ranger the opportunity to go.”

“Carlos, you really are the only one who knows what the tattoo looks like and where it is.”

“It will take me an hour to get to my office and back again, and get things in place so I can leave.” Ranger replied.

Suddenly Vin remembered Stephanie, but Gen cut him off and said no, she was going to Holland.

-=-=-=-=-=end of Chapter 4


	5. Items Found

Chapter 5

 

Daniels and Chris approached the Colonel. He was defensive and subdued, and beaten. He seemed to know the end was coming.

“Do you know who I am, Colonel?” Daniels asked.

“US Attorney John Daniels, Justice Department.” Sam answered stiffly.

Daniels took a picture out of his pocket and put it in front of Sam. “You recognize this young man. He was last seen in your presence.”

“Yeah I recognize him.”

“He is my son! My only son!” Daniels spit out angrily. 

“Your son?” The Colonel was shocked at the revelation. He’d been set up big time. How many others had he picked up …? “Senator Murray, a friend of Ambassador VanBrie, told me he was a man who was pestering your daughter and to find a good home for him.”

“You willing to be a witness? Might save you from the death penalty. Besides who you are doing it for, I want to know who you’ve taken that is still alive and who is dead.” Daniels demanded.

Samuelson looked at Larabee. Chris’ eyes were hard and cold. Gena took that moment to move in next to Chris. Sam jerked as if shot. 

“Who put the camera up there?” Gena asked Sam pointing over her shoulder. “Agent Dunne found a camera but there is no disk. Who’s taking pictures of the rapes you do to subdue the men you take?”

“Pictures? Gena, I swear I know nothing about a camera. My job was to pick up the men meeting certain criteria and deliver them to your mother’s brothel. Where she decided to keep them or sell them off to the highest bidder.”

“And where do my parents fit into this scheme?” Gena asked ignoring the shocked look that came over Daniels’ face.

“Your mother came up with the idea. The brothel she owns in Amsterdam was doing poorly. When she started asking patrons what they wanted, she talked to her husband. He was an Ambassador. Had connections all over the world. They started picking up people. Then they discovered that women would pay for really good looking men. Whether for sex or bondage. She told me that Chris … naked and tied down on the auction block … would command a good million dollars. Figured I could retire from the game with ten percent of that.’

“They wanted you?” Daniels was shocked that they would take a Federal agent.

“These ledgers,” Daniels said holding up one. “Are labeled. What does other mean?”

The Colonel swallowed. His eyes on Gena VanBrie. Her eyes were intense like her mother’s and he knew if he lied she would know it. Knew she was reading his thoughts. “There are people out there with certain sexual quirts. They buy at auction to feed their desires. Whether it is rape or mutilation or real loving … there are men and women who like riding a man until he bleeds and begs for life. There are women who buy men to watch them fuck each other. Then of course there is bondage and slavery. One is of the books is a list of who was taken. The other is who they were sold to and how much. And … there is a third book, in Denver, in my apartment. It is marked ‘Deaths.’ In some cases it lists how they died and if they want a replacement.”

“Think I’m gonna be sick,” Gena said quietly backing up and leaving the area. She rushed back into the plane right into Tanner’s arms who was beginning to get worried.

“Angel, what is it? Are you okay?”

“I’m gonna be sick,”

Ezra dumped the ice bucket out and got it under her chin in the nick of time. She sunk to the floor and just sat there. Buck brought a towel and JD went to get some Coke.

They gave her air, and finally she said. “The Colonel just told us that there is a third book in his apartment at the ranch, labeled ‘Deaths.’ It says how they died and whether the buyer wants a replacement.”

“A replacement? Don’t these people know these are human beings?” Ezra choked out.

“And do you know whose idea it was to start this project? My mother’s!”

“Mr. Tanner. Mr. Jackson. We’re ready to load the boys.” Paramedics said standing near the door. 

“I need my book,” Tanner rasped going to the puzzle table. “What about our bags, we need those too.”

“They should be … there. That door that folds up.” She watched as Nate and Vin got their travel bags, and Vin took Kevin and Michael’s too.

Larabee and Daniels emerged from the stalls into the cabin and immediately Chris took in Gen’s distress.

“Gen, what’s going on?” Larabee barked coming to her side.

“Cowboy. Nate and I are staying with the boys. They need parental permission for treatment and Nate can explain what is happening. With Ranger going with you, they will think they are abandoned if one of us isn’t there.”

Larabee and Tanner clasped forearms and silently pledged protection of each others family. “See you on the return flight.”

Tanner hugged his Angel and she silently watched her children loaded into two ambulances and drive off.

“Gen!” Larabee wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the door. 

“She wanted you, didn’t she?” Genavefa finally said.

“They showed my picture around. Someone in France said he would pay a million for me but then your mother said she was going to keep me… and make far more than that. Of course their debt would never be paid off. The mob always finds a way to keep getting paid.”

“Were you able to ask him about Daniel?” 

“Sam didn’t know much about the scheme. Just that your father thought of a way to get a lot of money. The boy will try to prove he is Daniel.” Chris stopped as Ranger and five men in swat clothes entered the plane. Daniels assured him it was okay.

“Then we would take Daniel home. You would meet with a fatal accident. All your money would revert to your eldest son … Daniel. Then your father would step in and manage your affairs, take your money and pay off the rest of his debt.”

“How much does he owe?”

“Sam said the last he heard it was forty million in gambling debts.” Chris replied.

Ezra whistled. Josiah said a few foreign words and JD for once was speechless.

“Gen.” Ranger said loudly. “These men are from the Justice Department. They are here to take your two prisoners off your hands. Inspector Gerard will meet us when we land. I told him you were giving out copies of the ledgers only and he agreed that Larabee should keep the originals. He’d also like his men to go over the plane while you go to Berlin.”

“Oh good heavens, I completely forgot about Stephanie in the armoire. She is probably scared to death in that dark place.”

 

[][][][][][][]

 

They were refueled and ready to take off when Ranger got a call.

“Babe, slow down. Yes okay. I’m at the Trenton airport it will take me a while to get there. Wait on the porch. And babe …don’t let your grandmother out.”

“What would she do without you, Carlos?”

“She calls me when Morelli isn’t available. Neither of us wants a commitment which is why it works.” Ranger said, pulling a photograph from his pocket. “This is what the tattoo looks like. AND … it is on his buttocks! He put it there because he knew people were after your money. He told everyone including his buddies that it was on his right hip. So if this guy has it on his right hip, it is not Daniel. Most have them on their arm,” he said pushing up his sleeve to reveal his tattoo. “And Gen, if he was close enough to the blast, he could be deaf.” He kissed her and left. 

The doors were closed and everyone took their seats.

The new navigator turned out to be a cousin of the copilot. Once they were airborne Josiah and Gen put together dinner and served it around the game table. Then Ezra got Josiah, JD and Buck into a poker game while Chris and Gen walked through the plane.

Standing in the stable area, Larabee said, “Why don’t we go through everything out here. Maybe Sam or Stephanie put things that belonged to their marks in some of them. Might help Daniels trace some of these people.”

Thirty minutes later Chris was ready to give up and when Gen shouted, “MOTHER LODE! Chris over here by the mattress. I have watches. Wallets. Even some passports.”

He grabbed her hand. “Don’t touch. Notify Ranger that we found it. And the Justice Department can pick it up on the way back when we get the boys.”

He looked into her eyes and whispered, “Isn’t there any place on this plane that doesn’t have a camera?”

She grinned and led him to the key mosaic, opened the control panel and pushed him in. Closing the door, she turned off all the monitors except the cockpit and the cabin. 

“Remember when you thought you were hearing voices? This is how it was done.” She pulled down the panel and zeroed in on Ezra. Chris watched as Ez jumped at her words.

“Bucklin has a better hand than that Ezra.”

Then she zeroed in on Buck.

“Hey Bucklin. You’ll never win with that hand.”

“What? Who said that?” Buck yelped dropping his cards.

“JDDDDD… it’s your bedtime.”

“I’m not a kid, it’s…. Hey Gena. They think the plane is haunted.”

Gena closed up the panel and connected to the cockpit asking how the flight looked. 

“Things are good, Miss Gena. It is really great to have Casey with us. Marge just got off the phone with the Trenton hospital. Kevin is conscious and hanging onto his Papa with a death grip. They expect Michael to come around soon. They are going to keep them there for a couple of days and then will be turned over to Ranger.”

“Thanks Paul.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Chris and Gen watched his team pick out places to sleep and Gen turned to Chris and began to undress him. When he was naked, she reached into a case she had brought with her and pulled out a dildo and a harness.

Bad-ass team bosses eyes shined. “How’d you do I wanted that?”

“Cause you have been thinking about Sam’s cock up your ass ever since breakfast. Now bend over that chair cowboy, your lady is going to ride you hard.”

She reached for a spittoon. “If you come… you come in this.” She lubed up the dildo and slowly pushed in.

Chris gasped at the moment of pain and then all he felt was the pleasure. Sarah would never do this for him, but Gena … his lady knew how to ride him, ride him hard and he would relish every moment he could get with her. 

Babe, take me to my knees. Ride me babe. Ride me.

And she did, into the night she rode him and he came hard, his cock thumping against the copper spittoon and splashing back onto the head of his penis. 

 

[][][][][][]

 

Gen and Chris slept together in each others arms a naked Larabee and a dressed lady when suddenly Gena sat bolt upright.

“Gen?” Chris mumbled coming out of a sound sleep. “Gena!” He repeated sharply when seeing she was in kind of a daze.

_“MOMMMMMM! HURRY MOM. CAN’T FIGHT THESE DRUGS MUCH LONGER.”_

“GENA!” Chris shouted, the word bounced around the small room.

She blinked, looked at him and said, “Get dressed!” She hit the OPE button. “Get your team up and around the game table. Get coffee going. Daniel is alive and in Holland! My mother has had him all this time but he’s drugged. Tell Josiah we are going to have a séance as we did in that lecture class.”

Gena moved to the console as Larabee gathered his clothes. “Best dress out there, I’m connecting to Rangeman.”

Gen fired up the console and connection to Rangerman. “This is Gena VanBrie. You don’t need to wake Ranger. I need a scrambled connection to Inspector Gerard … in French.”

“I’m here Gen, what’s up?” Ranger said coming onto the screen.

“Have you been thinking about Daniel?”

“All night. What I stayed for turned out to be over quick.”

“Your telepath and mine are connected. I got a message loud and clear. Need you to concentrate on Amsterdam and its countryside. He is there somewhere – under sedation!”

“Okay Babe, we have Gerard, and I am going to patch him through. He said he has been contacted by two psychics that they have worked with in the past offering services though they know not why.”

“Do you have a picture of Daniel you can send him?”

“Yes … will send it while you talk with him. This is scrambled mode in French. Go!”

Gen explained to Gerard why the psychics were there and what they needed to do. That her son was alive and being held in Amsterdam by someone with the help of her mother, and they had him under sedation. She was sure the airport would be watched so they needed look-alikes to get onboard the plane and leave the plane and board the helio, so her mother thinks we are on the way to Berlin. Need the psychics to concentrate on the photo that Ranger is sending. It will be her brothel or a country house where Daniel is held.

When she finished the call, she asked Ranger if it was possible that she could talk with Tanner. She picked up the telephone receiver and waited. She had about given up when she heard…

“Angel! Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Tanner asked concern in his sleepy voice.

“Just wanted to hear your voice Texas boy. We’re hanging in there. How are the boys? Is Michael conscious yet?”

“Kevin has been pretty scared. It is a good thing I stayed. Nathan is with Michael. They should move him into Kevin’s room this morning. He got a bit of a reaction to the drug and he was in Pediatric ICU for a day, but Nate says he is okay. Ranger is putting us up in a safe house, day after tomorrow. Think you will be back by then?”

“Don’t know love. Hope so. Got to go. Give the boys a hug for me.”

Gen thanked Ranger. Turn off the console, closed up the center and walked into the cabin.

-=-=-=-=-

Gena walked into the cabin and took a whiff of fresh coffee and Danish.

“Hi Gen,” JD chirped from the game table. “Chris made coffee and Josiah found Danish in the freezer. We nuked ‘em.”

“Good,” she answered with a smile. She walked over to the spot where the printer/copier was and opened. She found a picture of Daniel and printed off five copies. Also taking a stack of copy paper, she closed it up and walked to the game table.

“Think we can do this ‘siah. Daniel’s life depends on it.” Gena asked as she sat down and passed out the paper and photos. She reached under the game table and pulled out some pencils and passed those out too.

“Has anyone besides Ezra been to Amsterdam before?” Gena asked, and frowned when they all said no.

“I spoke with Interpol. We are going to be stopping in Rotterdam first, to pick up five men that will be similar height and weight to all of you. Then we will go on to Amsterdam and land as usual. Your doubles and my double will get off the plane and board the helio that is going to Berlin. There will be a number of people coming onboard the plane once the helio lifts off. Two of them are Dutch psychics who have worked with Interpol in the past. They will concentrate on what we find in our circle here… a way to pinpoint Daniel. My telepath link between Ranger and myself have narrowed the search for Daniel to Amsterdam and property owned by my mother. And that Daniel is heavily sedated. I gave Inspector Gerard the drug that the boys were given and he will check to see who has been using quantities of that recently. Did ‘siah explain what we are going to do?”

Overhead Paul was heard to say, “Miss Gena, Inspector Gerard has a patch for you.”

“Is that bug still in the galley?”

“No, Vin took it and put it on a police car when he left,” Chris said.

“Good… leave it to Tanner,” she laughed as she got up and walked to the cockpit. Leaving the door open they heard her speak in French and Ezra grinned while listening. 

“You understand French, Ezra?” Chris asked. “What is she saying?”

“I believe Mr. Larabee, the young man in Berlin has been arrested for impersonating a supposed dead man. The hospital got suspicious and had his fingerprints checked. Ambassador VanBrie has been arrested in Germany. Interpol called on a doctor who has been prescribing large doses of that drug for one of Mrs. VanBrie’s patrons. They raided the country house this morning and found Daniel restrained and sedated. He is being transported to a private hospital and is under guard until we get there.” Ezra explained. Looking up he saw the lady and said, “Anything else I should add?”

“That is about it. The only thing I didn’t repeat is that Mother had the weekend completely mapped out … for showing off Chris Larabee!”

“WHAT?!!” Larabee barked.

“And this is something we need to watch out for. Gerard said they have no way to know who will try to grab you between the plane and the helio or someplace else. However they are breaking the news of the human trafficking, and of Daniel’s kidnapping after the bomb blast in Afghanistan … which might not have been an accident. Ranger is calling his Army connection, and someone will be arriving tomorrow to verify that Daniel is alive.”

“So … I would still like to do this.” She said sitting back down at the table.

“Clear your thoughts of everything and concentrate of Daniel’s picture for ten minutes. I’ll tell you to stop. Then write down on the paper what appeared in your head … no matter how silly or stupid you think it is, whatever passed through, write down and then turn the paper over.”

She looked at Buck and said, “Leave the ladies on land, and clear the brain. JD, drop your computer and open your mind. Ezra forget about Maude she isn’t here. Chris … forget about that we’ll work it out later.” She laughed at what Josiah was thinking and then said, “Start!”

Gena stared at Daniel’s picture praying they were right this time. Sorry that her parents were bad but glad she had found Chris and Vin.

“STOP.” Gen watched as they wrote on their paper. Ezra was writing a lengthy paragraph. Buck and JD were writing words. Chris, well Chris had a one track mind. And Josiah was interesting.

“Okay, read them one at a time.”

“Read them?” Larabee quipped. “No way.” 

Gen reached across the table and grabbed his paper before he could react. Tied down to the bed, naked, waiting, wanting her, watching her undress, needing her, need her so bad.

“I’ll keep this for Tanner.” She said with a smile as she folded it up and slipped it into her pants pockets, oblivious to his glare.

“JD …”

“This was really interesting. I’ve never done anything like this before. I wrote down … trees, lots of trees. And I drew a picture of a car, like you see in English movies. And a fountain with a circle around it.”

Gen laughed. “Mother does have an old car. It is left over from a movie that was filmed at this country house which has a large number of trees on the property. And there is a circular drive …tomorrow morning, if the police let us, we’ll drive out there so you can see it.”

“Buck…”

“I … ah … I’m not sure this is right. But here goes. I saw Chris. On his knees. Naked. His wrists cuffed behind him to his ankles. A woman with long fingers. Trailing a fingernail down his chest.”

Genavefa burst out laughing. “Damn!” She said slapping the table with her hand. She looked at Buck and then at Chris. “That is my mother’s favorite submissive posture. She can touch all the vital parts and the man can’t do a thing.”

“Josiah…”

“I saw Daniel. Weary. Frightened. Deaf. Tied down. Blond hair plastered to his face with sweat maybe. Struggling against hands holding him down.”

“That’s what I saw too, when I was pulled out of a sound sleep with a loud shout of ‘MOM.’”

“Ez…”

Ezra Standish swallowed. He hadn’t figured on having to read what he wrote. He met her eyes.

“Forget what you wrote and just share, you are among friends here you know.”

“I never knew the father that spawned me, and my mother is on her seventh husband and none of them have been fathers either. Perhaps what I saw is what Daniel has wanted since he met you in D.C., Chris. A dad. I saw him in your arms. Being held tight while he cries. You’re both thankful that he was found.”

“JD, after we are cleared by customs, I’d like you to stay in the command center and monitor the plane. Paul, Marge and Casey will be on board also. But Inspector Gerard is going to have men come on board and search again for things relating to Sam. While you are in there you can burn two copies of that disk you found. I wouldn’t watch it if I were you. We may have to stay onboard at least for tonight since both VanBrie houses will probably be under guard by the police. Somewhere in the back we do have air mattresses that can be blown up and put into the stalls. We bought them for a group tour we did to Canada with some friends of Daniel’s.”

“Why don’t we get up and look for them now,” Buck said standing. “I sure don’t want to sleep sitting up again tonight.”

“Ezra, you better go with them. There are some trunks there that I don’t have keys for.”

“Miss VanBrie, are you incinerating that I can disable ….”

“Locks… yes.”

Chris and Gen sat in the cabin together and waited for a report. “I do love you, you know,” she finally said. “It’s just that the younger boys need a mom and a dad.”

“I know babe. And Tanner needs that love more than anyone on the team. I just hope that I can work out with him to have some time with you too.”

“Chris! We found a trunk with a whole lot of men’s clothes in.” JD said coming into the cabin. “Buck wants you back there.”

“You go, I’ll check with Paul to see when we’re landing. Make sure everyone has their passports on them.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Chris, damn look at this! They must have taken the men off naked. There is even underwear in here.” Buck said pointing to a large trunk along the wall. 

“And Gen and I already found wallets, passports and watches. It looks like the men were stripped clean of everything. No way for them to get help without a passport or wallet.”

“Bingo!” Josiah called from the rear of the plane. “Five queen size airbeds. Each has their own pump. Come on, help me bring them up to the stalls, we can pump them up later …. Oh shit… we have bones back here.”

“Josiah … I think you had better stay on board too. I don’t want JD to be alone, even though he will be closed up in the command center. Gen said that even the pilot didn’t know about the security Rangeman put in the plane, and the Colonel certainly didn’t.”

“Actually Chris, “Ezra said. “It might be best for only you and Miss VanBrie to go with Gerard, and the rest of us stay to protect the plane and her property. We certainly do not want them to tear apart the inside since we do have to fly back home in it.”

“Good point, Ez, and your diplomacy will certainly be needed on that point.” Larabee said.


	6. The Impostor

Chapter 6

 

Genavefa VanBrie and Chris Larabee stood in a hospital corridor and listened to a Dutch doctor explain what he’d found in their son … much stronger doses of the same drug that Stephanie had given to Kevin and Michael. Dan had scars on his wrists and ankles where he’d been restrained for some months. He appeared to be deaf, and after Gena explained what she was told about his supposed death, the doctor confirmed that the blast probably burst his eardrums. The doctor had talked with the prescribing physician who had been told a completely different story about Daniel, and had fully cooperated with police when learning the boy was being held against his will.

“He should be coming out of his lethargic stage soon, but he will be combative. For all he knows, he’s just been moved to a different place.”

“Chris, why don’t you go in first? I’ll stand in the doorway. I think he needs to see you first and foremost.” Gen said.

The parents of Daniel Larabee VanBrie stepped into the room together. Gen touched Chris’ back and nodded to him. She watched as he stepped forward and lifted the blanket off the still body. First Chris unbuckled Dan’s left wrist. Then he moved down the side to the left ankle and unstrapped that. Chris knew if he touched his son, he would feel violated and he hoped to god that no one had done that to him. When he unstrapped the right ankle, he saw the movement of the left foot and ducked as it was swung his way.

“Nice shot.” Chris muttered. He decided against taking the last restraint off when he looked up at Gen and she shook her head no. Chris slowly, softly touched Daniel’s shoulder, sliding his had down the arm to grasp the white knuckles of his left hand. Bending low, Larabee blew softly into his son’s face.

“I DARE YA TO UNTIE ME ALL THE…..” Daniel shouted.

Chris remembered the zipper the mouth shut that Gena did at dinner the other night, and he used his thumb and pointer finger to do that to Daniel… a gesture that silenced the boy instantly.

Daniel’s eyes flew open, fear and defiance shone in the green eyes. Daniel blinked. Moved in the bed and stared. “DAD! OHGOD DAD!”

Larabee released the last restrain and lower the bed rail. Ezra’s vision was clear in his mind as his son propelled himself into his arms. 

“Easy Daniel, easy.” Chris said moving onto the bed. 

Dan touched Larabee’s mouth. “I can’t hear you. Is mom here?”

Chris pointed back to the door, and Daniel’s head followed. “MOM! OHGOD MOM…. OMA…SHE…”

Using hand signals, she shhh-ed him. Telling him Opa and Oma had been arrested, not only for him, but for other things too. Gen walked around the side of the bed to stand next to Chris. 

“You’re together. Are you together?” Dan asked.

Gena kissed Chris on the forehead and signed her son .. [“No. I am with the twin’s father.”]

“Sergeant Tanner is alive! Oh god I bet the boys love that.” Daniel asked looking around.

[“The twins and Tanner are in New Jersey. Stephanie drugged them with the same drug that Oma used on you.”]

“They’re okay, aren’t they?” Daniel asked shuttering to think his brothers were duped like he had been.

“Chris I want to check his ass just to make sure, could you pull him to his feet. See if he can stand.”

Larabee eased his son off the bed and though he was wobbly at first he stood firm and tall but very thin in front of his father. Gena quickly pulled his pajama bottoms down much to her son’s surprise and she kissed his tattooed butt.

“Mom!” Daniel yelped pulling up his pants.

[“Baby…had to make sure that Ranger was right. There is a boy in Berlin claiming to be you also. His tattoo was on his hip.”] She signed, hugging him and easing him back onto the bed. 

The three sat together on the bed just holding each other until a knock came, and an orderly came in to say there was a call for Mr. Larabee from the U.S. The male nurse brought in a phone and plugged it in. Daniel watched as his father walked around the bed to the phone.

“Larabee. Yeah, Vin … Michael’s in Kevin’s room that is great. Yes we found Daniel in Amsterdam. Both her parents have been arrested. Daniel’s deaf Vin. Buck was right about the blast. I’m going to need your help in learning sign language. What?” Chris listened as Vin said he’d been doing a lot of thinking about the boys needed him and Gen, and Dan needed Chris and her. Vin said he didn’t have the right to demand all of her. “Let’s talk about that when we get home, tracker. When we get our family back together again.” Chris hung up the phone and turned toward the door. He’d heard the click-click of military shoes on the tile floor and knew the Army was coming here. He walked back to stand next to Gena.

The two officers with briefcases entered the room after one stiff knock. Gena was surprised to see Ranger walk in behind them.

Daniel grabbed Larabee’s hand and pulled him close, whispering. “Grandma had two officers come months ago. Don’t know what they said but they shook hands and left me. How do we know these guys are real?”

Larabee nodded, and continued to hold Daniel’s hand. “Colonel. General. What do we owe the honor?”

“We are here to talk with Mrs. VanBrie, about her son.” The Colonel stated.

“I am MISS VanBrie. The only Mrs. VanBrie is my mother and she is definitely NOT his mother. She is his grandmother. I AM his mother. Are you the two officers that came months ago to verify that he was alive and not dead?”

The two high-ranking officers looked to Ranger for confirmation, and the nod of his head confirmed that they had been duped.

“Tell me, gentlemen, did you authorize him to receive paychecks? …and are they a direct deposit into a Dutch bank?” Gen spit out angrily.

Now it was Larabee’s turn. “Did those officers check him out? Talk to him? Shake his hands?” Chris barked pulling up one of the leather restraints from the side of the bed. “Or did they take an elderly woman’s say so without a thorough examination?”

“He was sedated when they came,” the General said quietly.

“I see,” Chris said tightly his glare was making the officers sweat. “So a decorated Army Ranger … missing in action for a year suddenly surfaces in The Netherlands and the Army sends two incompetents to look at a half dead soldier and doesn’t even insist that he be transferred to Walter Reed. What kind of bribe did they take off her?”

Daniel watched and felt the anger flow out of his father. Ranger was tight-lipped and on edge. He had to know what was going on. He touched his mother’s arm. “Mom? What is going on? Aren’t they going to let me go home with you?”

[‘The officers that came months back authorized you to get paid again. All your paychecks have been cashed by Oma. Did those officers that came touch you or examine you? Did you see Oma pay them anything?’]

[He signed back … Oma’s been taking my paychecks? She gave one of the officers an envelope. It looked padded. They only came part way into the room and it wasn’t in a hospital it was at the country house. The room was made to look like a hospital room.]

“One of your officers that came took a bribe from my mother. They only came two feet into the room and it wasn’t even in a hospital. It was her country house. They never talked to him or even touched him.”

“I think our son has suffered enough.” Chris replied harshly. “I expect you to give him an honorable discharge and allow him to leave. We are taking him back to Denver where he will be treated as a human being not a statistic on a board.”

“I’m afraid it is more involved than that Agent Larabee.”

Daniel sensed the frustration in his father. He tugged again at his mother, and she translated as he signed ….

….I was sent to the area of the blast by my CO. He said there was suspicious activity there. I took only my squad because I didn’t want to endanger more should something happen. I was about four feet was the explosion and was blown backwards by the percussion. I saw all my men blown to bits before my eyes. After that I blacked out. When I came to I was in a hut. For all I know I could have been out an hour or months. My pockets had been emptied and my dog tags were gone. When I woke up again I was in a house with furniture and after that a hospital room. People would stand in my face and talk and I would just shake my head. I didn’t talk either because I knew they would think I could hear too. Most people who lose their hearing to do as children not adults. …

Daniel pulled up his long-sleeved shirt and showed them the bruises on his arm …. ‘I constantly had an IV in me. They were always putting stuff in to make me sleep. I don’t know how long I was where I was but one day I woke up and I was in Oma’s... my grandmother’s country house. I shouted when I saw her and she was shocked that I could talk. After that I was restrained and they didn’t drug me as much. And they started feeding me better. One day I asked her what was going on and she laughed at me. When I asked if my mother knew I was here, she shook her head no. Then she wrote the words... she thinks you are dead. And you are officially dead Daniel... you were blown up.’

“Omigod,” Gena gasped, Larabee’s arms came protectively around her, holding her up. 

“It appears we need to talk with your mother, Miss VanBrie.”

“She was arrested by Interpol; you will have to contact them. I would venture that you will be standing in line to get to her. Chris, we need to call the plane. No reason to stay onboard there tonight when there is a perfectly good house in Amsterdam … if the police are done with it.”

 

“Come!” Larabee said loudly.

Inspector Gerard and two officers walked into the room. He ignored the two Army officers and went directly to Chris and Gena shaking hands with both. Looking around the room he chose to speak in French and Gena nodded agreement.

She sat on the bed holding Daniel’s hand in her lap as he gave his report. Adrianna VanBrie had admitted to bribing Daniel’s commanding officer and other Army officers to fake the death of her grandson. All for money. She has even more detailed ledgers on the men that Colonel Samuelson delivered to her. Her husband didn’t have a clue that Daniel was alive until a few months ago. It was his idea to set up a fake Daniel in the hopes that we would take him home.

Larabee saw the tears start down her face and reached for a tissue.

In English, Gena asked, “Are you and the police done with the Amsterdam house? I’d like to get Larabee’s team off my plane and into some real beds tonight.”

She watched as one of the officers reached into his pocket and produced a set of keys.

“The house has been cleared. And her bank account has been frozen. We also froze Daniel’s account, what little was in there. It appeared that she automatically had his paychecks transferred to her account the day after the Army deposited the money. I’m really surprised the Army never caught on this time,” Gerard said looking directly at the General. “I was under the impression that the U.S. military frowned on stealing American funds.”

She started to say something and Chris hushed her up. “Are we clear to take Daniel with us, Inspector? How do we get papers for him so he can leave the country?”

The Inspector snapped his fingers and the second officer with him stepped forward. “We found these at your mother’s country house.” He opened the envelope and laid the items on Daniel’s lap – his dog tags, his passport, his military ID papers, and his orders for Afghanistan. 

“It will take us several days or even weeks to go through the country house. Evidently this was the point where the kidnapped men came to before they were auctioned off, or sent to brothels around the world. We found four men who were in a state of transition. It appears they were being brainwashed to forget who they are, and told that they are for pleasuring their master only… no matter what the cost. I have to say I have never seen anything like this before. They were actually washing away the men’s identity … this story is going to break tomorrow. You may not wish to stay in your parent’s home. I can get clearance for you and your passengers to leave tonight. If your pilot is able to make the return flight this soon. It’d be best to come back in a few months when the media isn’t hounding you and Daniel.”

“Why don’t you get that in motion, Inspector,” Larabee said. “We’ll get some scrubs from the hospital for him to wear. The sooner we get him state-side the better. Gen, call Paul see when he is ready to leave. I’d just as soon get our son on board and checked out by the hospital in Trenton, then here. They have dealt with that drug with the boys.”

Gena nodded and walked out into the hall. It felt great to have Chris take charge. She was going to have to talk with Tanner about letting Chris into their lives. Out in the hall she already saw news media and quickly ducked back into the room.

“The news hounds are already here!” She said as she pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed her pilots. 

[][][][][][]

It took a multitude of cops to get Gena, Daniel and Chris to the plane, and much to the disgust of the Army, Interpol over-ruled them for keeping Daniel in the European theater. Gerard threatened them, saying he would leak the names of the Army officers who had set up this scam to fake the death of an American soldier, and he had already passed that information onto some American senators he knew. Plus Larabee effectively told them to back off. They had caused enough grief in one family already. He was also contacting his Army connections to have this investigated.

Standing outside the plane, Daniel met his Dad’s team … Buck Wilmington, JD Dunne, Ezra Standish and Josiah Sanchez. Each man hugged the young soldier and welcomed him home. Buck and ‘siah crossed hands into a fireman’s carry and lifted Dan off his feet and carried him up the steps.

Then it was just Ranger, Chris and Gen. 

“I need a ride to Jersey, Gen.” Ranger said quietly.

Genavefa glared at her old friend. It was Larabee who said, “Go. Get on board.”

”Wait! Are you convinced this guy is Daniel? Because I’m not. Sometime is off.” Gen asked.

“I get the same feeling,” Ranger said. “My gut feeling is that we should stay another day or two. “

Just then Buck came down the stairs and said, “Hey Chris, your son is a riot. He just explained how you and Gen met at an oyster bar in Virginia. Thought you didn’t like oysters.”

Chris and Gen looked at each other. “I hate oysters, and we did not meet in an oyster bar. It appears Buck that someone went to a lot of trouble to make a look-alike. The boy is not Daniel. Ranger was just called with some information the hospital found after we left. This guy’s blood type doesn’t match Daniel’s.”

“At least the kid is still alive somewhere feeding the wrong information.” Buck said. “What do you want us to do?”

Before Larabee, Gen or Ranger could speak two Dutch police pulled along side the plane. Gena recognized the officer who got out of the first car.

“Genavefa! Glad you haven’t left yet.” Pascal VanderHazel said.

“Pascal … how’s that new baby of yours? Growing.”

“Oh, ja. She is almost two now. Inspector Gerard sent us. He doesn’t think the boy you have is your son. After you left, the hospital lab called down to say his blood type is not the same as you said Daniel’s was. Plus they discovered a black substance on the sheets. Gerard does not believe he has a real tattoo.”

Gena looked at Buck. “Buck… he plays with that bracelet on his wrist a lot. So he isn’t used to wearing one. See if you can get him to take it off. Don’t let him touch any of the buttons on the side because there might be a panic button to alert someone that he failed.”

“Gotcha.” Buck replied as he sprinted up the stairs.

“That is the other thing. One of my officers is a radio operator. He was picking up some weird signals and he narrowed it down to that area of the hospital. If we can get that bracelet, we might be able to track the source.”

Looking at the Dutch officer Larabee said, “With Gen’s high-tech plane security would it be better to park here and stay on board?” he asked, “Or can you get us into her parent’s house?”

“For us to protect you Agent Larabee, it would be best if we park the plane and you stay on board. Too many civilians around where the Ambassador lives. Still I will check with Gerard. It may be a way to trip up this imposter to put him in the house.”

“Isn’t there a private hospital here for VIP patients who don’t want people to know they are hospitalized?” Ranger asked. “Could we transport him by ambulance there? Gena’s reputation should get her a suite, and Larabee’s team can do protection so you can concentrate in finding Daniel VanBrie.”

That who they spoke of appeared at the top of the stairs. “Hey Mom, Paul says we have to get going or we lose our window.”

“Daniel. You remember Pascal.” Gen signed to the imposter standing in the door of the plane.

“Yeah, hi Pascal.” Imposter Dan answered. He totally missed the look on Pascal’s face.

“Tell Paul to come out here would you, son?” Gena signed.

“Sure thing.”

“I take it Daniel never called you Pascal,” Chris said observing the frown on the officer’s face. 

“I’ve been ‘Passagoola’ since we were five. And I always called him Danny. That is not Daniel VanBrie. It might look like him, but … no. No matter what’s he’s been through, if he was on his last breath, it would be Passagoola.”

Pascal went to his driver and told him we needed a private suite at Denlinger Ziekenhuis. One with room for private security. Also need one of their ambulances here, with sedatives because the patient is being admitted by his mother who is a very famous person. The name is …..” Pascal looked at Gena, and then said … name is John Smith. Parents are Mr. and Mrs. Chris Smith. Yes.”

Pascal looked over to his other two officers, and said, “Contact Inspector Gerard, Interpol, tell him to meet us there.”

“Gen, isn’t there some of that drug in the galley that Stephanie used on the twins? Could you doctor a Coke for him?” Chris suggested.

-=-=-=-=-=

Gena bound up the stairs and walked directly into the galley. She looked in a corner of the refrigerator that Steph kept medicines and found what she was looking for. Taking a Coke off the top shelf she opened it and put three droppers of the drug into the Coke. Walking into the cabin she found him talking with Ezra.

“Daniel! You will be happy to know the refrigerator is stocked with your favorite drink.” Gen said setting the Coke in front of him. “And I remembered no glass, no ice, straight out of the can.”

“Thanks Mom. I wasn’t sure if I was allowed in the galley or not.” The imposter said as he took a big swig of Coke.

“Are you kidding?” She laughed rubbing her hand over the top of his head. “You’re the best cook in the family!”

Team 7 watched the young man blink, oh shit, then he chugged the rest of the drink and set the can down. “Ezra, I need my bracelet back.”

“That red bracelet?” Buck asked. “It was hanging out your pocket when you went to the bathroom.”

“I distinctly remember giving it to you when you stood up,” Ezra replied. “Why don’t I check in the bathroom? Maybe it’s on the floor in there.”

Chris and Ranger came up into the plane, pulled up the stairs and closed the door.

“Are we finally leaving?” Daniel asked.

“We have to move the plane,” Chris said. “A plane missed the runway on landing, since we’re private and not on a time schedule, they’ve asked us to park for a couple of hours.”

“You guys don’t mind then if I just relax, do you?” Daniel said. “Guess all the excitement of being found has wiped me out.”

The group waited another thirty minutes and then re-opened the plane. The ambulance crew came in and picked up the imposter and Gena and Chris went with him, while Buck, JD and Ezra rode with one police unit, and Josiah and Ranger rode with Pascal.

Gena told her cockpit crew to park the plane and lock it down, or they could stay on board. There was plenty of food for that. Though Casey had never been to Amsterdam, they opted to stay on board and sleep, or watch DVDs and eat.

 

[][][][][]end of chapter 6


	7. Daniel

Chapter 7

 

Larabee looked at the building as he got out of the ambulance. It looked more like a high-rise apartment building than a hospital. They were warmly greeted when the entered and several people came up to shake Genavefa VanBrie and welcome her. 

“Mr. Gerard has told us what you need and we have given you the two suites on the third floor to accommodate your patient and your bodyguards.” A cordial man in a blue suit said as they walked to the elevators.

“As of this moment,” Gena said, “I am Mrs. Chris Smith and this is Mr. Chris Smith. One of these five men will be with the patient at all times. The patient is to be restrained after he has been given a through check in. I’d like to see your ENT man and your best plastic surgeon.”

“They are in house. I will send them up as soon as you’re settled in.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ranger talked with Gerard and Pascal while ‘Daniel’ was being examined under the watchful eye of his parents.

“This design he has on his buttocks,” Chris said, “do you have a solution to take it off?”

“Where we picked him up from had given him an alcohol rubdown and found black on the sheet afterwards.” Gena offered.

She slipped her arm around Larabee’s waist and leaned into him. Together they watched a nurse and an orderly completely clean off the Special Forces design on this Daniel’s buttocks.

Shortly thereafter, the ENT doctor arrived with a nurse, and Gena asked him to examine the patient, saying that he appears to be deaf but no one can find the cause. 

They watched as the exam began and were startled when the doctor using a light to look into the eardrum jumped backwards. “I’ll be damned.” He exclaimed and then called for an instrument. His assistant opened a sterile package and a tiny tweezers was handed to the doctor. 

Chris stepped forward as a tiny, clear plastic cup was taken out of the young man’s ear. “An earplug?”

“Not just any earplug.” The ENT said turning ‘Daniel’s’ head and checking the other ear, he removed a second one.

“We need those in a baggie,” Larabee said.

“This is high-tech. Any family physician wouldn’t necessarily find this. It blends with the color of the skin because it is clear. But my probe light bounced back at me so I knew there had to be a blockage though I didn’t see one.”

Gena thanked the man and Chris accepted the baggie with the plugs. 

Next to arrive was the plastic surgeon. Gena produced a picture of Daniel, and the surgeon said the job was remarkable except for the hair.

“How long would it take to change a young man’s face to look like this?” Larabee asked.

“A year. Maybe longer depending on the stitching and the swelling. My question is why would a man this young agree to do it?”

“We will ask him when he wakes up,” Chris replied.

 

[][][][][][]

 

Pascal, Gerard and Ranger were meeting in the small breakfast area of the suite. Gerard had brought with him a sample of the bracelet Ezra had taken off of ‘Daniel.’

“According to my source, this is a high-tech transmitter. The red button is a panic button which in this case would mean he’s been had. The green is an all clear, things are okay. And Pascal was thinking this Daniel probably should have checked in already. So who’d like to push the green button? We have a surveillance van in the parking lot. It will track the signal. Hopefully they brought Daniel with him to see his parents and his double off.”

“I want in on this take down,” Ranger said simply as his cell phone rang. He excused himself and stepped away to answer it. It was Tank. Tanner was getting itchy and wants to bring the boys to Amsterdam. Ranger said no, to tell Tanner what was going down here, and it was imperative that he and the boys stay out of sight. He told Tank to take them out of the safe house and put them in his apartment. Have Ella check with Tanner on what kind of food they like. Everything should be solved by the end of the day.

When Ranger returned, he was shocked to learn along with Pascal that the transmitter for ‘Daniel’s’ wristband was in this hospital.

“Do you think its Marseille?” Ranger asked. “If so, Gena can ask, the staff will not tell you.”

“My source for this bracelet said he’s had only one buyer in the last year, and it was Monsieur Marseille.” Gerard said. The three men rose and went to speak with Gena.

Gen kissed Chris. “I am sure Tanner is really beginning to worry about us by now. You wait here I’ll send Buck in while I talk with our resident cops.”

Gen told the resident cops that Marseille used this place a lot. She called her ‘welcomer’ and asked when Marseille was arriving; she had some things to deliver. She grinned as she was told that he was on the same floor in number 6, and had arrived early this morning. She asked if he came with a stretcher and was horrified to learn he came with a man in a cage. She thanked the man and said a donation would be coming.

Gena glanced into the isolation area where Chris and Buck were, then turned to Ranger. “Marseille is in Suite 6 on this floor. They arrived this morning … with a patient … in a cage!”

Anger seethed out Ranger’s ears. Even Inspector Gerard backed away from him. “Have JD and Ezra stay here, I’ll take the rest with me, and Inspector you can pick up the pieces.”

Ranger opened the door and said, “Buck, Chris, let’s go. We’re leaving JD and Ezra with Gena. The rest of you come with me, we’re on a rescue mission.”

The five men with other Dutch officers moved silently down the hall to Suite 6. There were no guards outside. While Ranger picked the lock Gerard explained that somewhere in these rooms Daniel was being held in a cage.

“A cage!” Larabee growled his voice cold as ice.

Then …. !! POLICE !! As the door swung open and banged against the wall.

The men stormed into the room completely surprising those inside. They opened closets, overturned beds, and then the last door opened … revealed a huddled blond in a steel cage.

“Chris, we can’t find any keys.” Buck called.

“GET EZRA! He can open anything! Hurry.”

Pascal ordered his men to drag the cage into the open, and it took three of them to do it.

“Danny,” the Dutch officer said quietly, lightly touching a thin arm. 

Daniel recoiled against the touch and slammed into the side that Larabee was grouched next to. “Easy son. We’re not here to hurt you.”

Daniel moved away from the voice but stared at Pascal. “Passagoola? Ohgod is it really you?”

“Yea, Danny it’s me. And your Dad is here too.”

“Mr. Larabee, you need my serv…. OH GOOD LORD!”

 

[][][][][][]

 

The slamming of the door when Buck came for Ezra made the imposter Daniel jump. Something was wrong he shouldn’t have heard that.

“Daniel!” Gena said loudly close to his ear. She moved back as he jumped and fought against his restraints.

“Mom, what’s going on?” He asked innocently.

She stood at his bedside and stared at him. “What’s your name? It’s not Daniel that we know for sure. And Interpol should soon have your fingerprint identification. You know you’re first mistake was calling me Mom. Daniel never called me mom. And he also speaks fluent Dutch.”

The young man closed his eyes, swallowed, and opened them again. “If I don’t check in every two hours, they will get suspicious.”

“You’re also the wrong blood type. Daniel is A negative and you are O positive. Oh and by the way, we washed off that tattoo on your buttocks. And …. JD, does Chris like oysters?”

Agent Dunne laughed, “Larabee hates oysters. He can’t see why anyone would want to eat them.”

“But what really got me to wondering was your hair. You see Daniel had an accident at West Point and has a nasty scar on the top of his head. You don’t. Tell me, what were you going to get out of this?”

“Ten percent of your money.”

“My money? What money?”

“Your three hundred million dollars!” The young man spit out.

Genavefa starting laughing and laughed until her stomach hurt. “Whoever told you I had that kind of money is nutso! Forty million maybe, but not in one lump sum. And I don’t get it until I reach a certain age. And if you had killed me and tried to collect you would only have gotten a 10th of it because it is designated for other things. Plus my other children get a portion. You went through the hell of plastic surgery for nothing.”

All of a sudden police officers were swarming the room, taking the restraints off the imposter and dragging him to his feet. Nursing staff came in and quickly changed the bedding, took the restraints, and told Gena that Doctor Denlinger would be up directly. Gena turned to see Josiah carrying her too thin but absolutely adorable blond with unruly hair into the room and gently as though he were glass laid him on the bed.

There was a collective, “We’ll be out here if you need us, boss,” from Team 7 as Buck closed the door.

Larabee stood near the door, not wiping away the tears that fell down his face. He watched his lady go to the bedside of their son and engulf him in her arms.

“Mama, it’s all right, I’m here now. Mama. Dad.” Daniel mumbled.

Chris moved off the wall as a doctor came in, and he came up behind Gena. “Gen. Gen, you need to let the doctor look him over.”

Chris pulled her back and kept his arms around her, holding her close. Daniel was a good fifty pounds or more underweight. Portable x-ray was brought up and the only thing found was some cracked ribs which were immediately taped up. 

After blood work was drawn Chris helped his son put on some pajamas. Ranger came into the room and he and Dan did a special hand shake. “You were declared dead a year ago, so it’s going to take some doing to get the real you back to getting paychecks, Daniel Larabee VanBrie.”

Dan was shocked. “I was declared dead? I was kidnapped in broad daylight by a Mercedes!”

“I was notified that you were killed and or missing in action due to a roadside bomb.” Gena said quietly leaning into the arms that held her.

“Omigod Mama. Why? Why did they do this to us?” Daniel croaked jumping at the noise of the door banging open.

Larabee turned to look at Buck and ‘siah moving a small refrigerator into the room. Buck looked at his old friend and said, “Doc wants him to start drinking juices. Water and juice. JD and Ezra are bringing the drinks now. No soft drinks yet. You might want to call Tanner. Ranger said he and Nate and the boys are getting pretty antsy.”

“Tanner?” Daniel said adjusting himself in the soft bed. “Is that your Sergeant Tanner? The twin’s father? He’s alive?”

Chris answered, “It is and he is definitely alive. Vin is the sharpshooter on my ATF team and also our linguist.”

As Daniel sipped apple juice, more blood was taken, a barber came and cut his hair and shaved him. Someone cut his toenails, his fingernails, and washed him down. Recliners were moved into his room for Chris and Gen to sit and sleep in, and Gena bought first class tickets for Tanner and the boys to fly over. And first class passage for Nathan to return to his wife. Passagoola said he would pick them up and bring them in.

[][][][][]

 

The next morning, the team was up early, their internal clocks still not on European time. Gen was making coffee when Tanner, Pascal and the twins roared in. Gen was bowled over by her boys and kissed by Tanner.

“Come on, you have to meet Daniel. Come on!” Michael yelped pushing open the door. 

Dan shifted in his bed as his noisy younger siblings barged into the room.

“Boys - Hush.” Gena said, “Chris is sleeping.”

“Not anymore,” came a growl from one of the recliners.

Tanner who was being pulled by both his sons jerked to a stop at the end of the bed. Dan and Vin stared at one another each remembering the summer they met four years ago before Tanner joined the team and Dan started his second year at West Point.

Gena looked from one to the other. They know each other she thought. Intimately too.

“Vinny? Mama, how did you find him?” Daniel asked cautiously.

Then Kevin piped up not realizing that his big brother had spoken, said, “Daniel…This is our papa!”

By now Chris was standing and taking in the looks of his tracker and his son, and the amused look of their lady. “This is Vincent Michael Tanner,” Chris said walking up to stand next to Vin so he couldn’t escape. “He is the twin’s father, and the sharpshooter on my ATF team. How do you know him?”

Gen saw Vin gave Dan a small shake of his head. 

Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them he looked at Vin and said, “Vincent Michael … ah shit Vinny!”

Tanner responded by dropping his chin to his chest. “Aw hell, Danny. I never knew her name. Only called her Angel because she dropped from the sky.”

“Chris would you take the twins out for a few minutes,” Gen asked.’

“Want me to come back?”

“No, why don’t you order breakfast? Instructions are in the kitchenette.

-=-=-=-

Gen walked up next to Tanner and slipped her arm around his waist. She kissed him gently on the lips and said, “Do you love him?”

“Angel.” Vin growled and tried to pull away from her but she held him fast. “Damn, Gen, I already asked you to marry me, how can I answer that question?”

“Do you love him more than you love Chris?”

Tanner took another look at Daniel and knew what he must have looked like when Dan found him all bruised and bleeding. “About the same, I reckon.” He answered resting his head on Gen’s shoulder. 

“I had tracked a bounty for three months and turned him in and picked up the money. Two of the guy’s friends came up behind me, pushed me to the ground and held me down while a third raped me, telling me this what was going to be happening to their friend in jail and to start watching my back. Dan found me a while later bleeding in an alley. Took me to a clinic and then took me home. We just sort of connected, you know. Like you and I did on that mountain top. We didn’t start out to be lovers, it just kind of happened.”

“Daniel? This is the man you spent the summer with in Oklahoma and almost didn’t go back to West Point for.”

“Yes, Mama. Dad isn’t going to fire him because we were lovers, is he?”

“Fire me?” Tanner yelped “Aw hell Larabee’s gonna be pissed.” The tracker muttered realizing what Larabee would do when he found out he was his son’s lover.

Gena pulled Chris’ paper from her pocket from their session on the plane. “I tried a little psychic experiment when we were on the plane, in an effort to find Daniel. Each of the team that was with me, had to concentrate on Daniel’s picture for ten minutes, then write down the first thing that came to their minds. It was very interesting.” She walked to her bag to get the rest of the papers.

“Josiah wrote this -- Weary. Frightened. Deaf. Tied down. Blond hair plastered to his face with sweat. Struggling against hands holding him down.”

“They … blocked my ears whenever someone came into the room so I couldn’t hear what was being discussed, and they held me down to restrain me … until they got that cage.”

Looking at Daniel, Gen said, “There is more here than your kidnapping. Oma was into human trafficking. Kidnapping men and selling them to the highest bidder, plus she kept some for her brothel. And Chris Larabee was one of the men she planned to capture.”

“She wanted Dad?”

“This is what Buck Wilmington wrote … I saw Chris on his knees. Naked. His wrists cuffed behind him to his ankles. A woman with long fingers. Trailing a fingernail down his chest.”

“Wow, he was right on. That was Oma’s favorite pose for men.” Dan said.

“This is what Agent JD Dunne wrote - … trees, lots of trees. And he drew a picture of a car, like you see in English movies. And a fountain with a circle around it.”

“That’s Oma’s summer house. They kept me there for almost a year while they were doing plastic surgery on that poor guy they picked to be me. I told them I was O positive blood, hoping you’d find out that he wasn’t me.”

“This is what Chris wrote …” and she handed the paper to Daniel who read it out loud for Tanner to hear. 

“Tied down to the bed, naked, waiting, wanting her, watching her undress, needing her, need her so bad.”

Tanner looked at his lady. “Him – Chris, wants to be tied to the bed waiting for you to come to him and take him?”

“Yes.”

“I suppose this would mean him and me don’t have to fight over you now. Still don’t know if I can fully give you up Angel.” Tanner moaned.

“The boys will still have their Mama and Papa. Chris and I are already talking about doubling the size of his house for us all to live with him. Though I might build a small house for you and Daniel because I do want someone living on the property I bought. When Daniel is strong enough to leave then we’ll talk about it when we get home. Now before he pees in the bed, help him to the bathroom.”

She grinned as they stared at her back and she started to leave. “Oh about not giving me up,” she said without turning. “If I get pregnant again … I will wear out both you and Chris, because I get totally over-sexed when I’m pregnant.”

“More than now?” Tanner said to the closing door. “Shit, I ain’t plumbed for that.”

 

[][][][][]

 

“How are they doing?” Chris asked as Gen came out of Daniel’s room.

“Tanner is helping Daniel to the bathroom. He needs to start getting up a little at a time to get his strength back. How would you like to go with me to see my family home? And Ezra, I’d like you to come with me this afternoon to our family lawyer … I have a number of questions for him regarding ownership of my parents house.”

“Be glad to help anyway I can, Miss Gena,” Agent Standish responded. “May I ask who cooks these elaborate meals for patrons of this hospital?”

“They have three or four full time gourmet chefs on duty. This is the hospital that kings and queens, movie stars … Sheiks … come to for surgery.” She said slipping her arm around Larabee and patting him on the butt.

“Kings …. Movie stars?” JD quipped.

“You wouldn’t see any JD. You notice that for Daniel everything was brought here for him. This is actually one of their smaller suites, most are bigger. They come here because it is a very discreet place.”

“Everything all right, Mrs. Tanner,” Chris asked in a hoarse whisper.

“Michael, do you think you and Kevin could do a tour with Team 7 if Henry is available?”

“OH YES, MAMA, YES! We haven’t done a tour in a long time.”

“And you will keep these men out of trouble. They are always getting into trouble when they visit places.”

“We’ll have Henry!” Michael responded.

Gen went to where her phone was charging and took it apart putting the charger and cord back into its case. Then she called Henry’s Tour Agency, and spoke in Dutch to whoever answered. She looked at various members of the team while she spoke and she laughed when Buck said … “Why do I get the impression she is talkin’ about us?”

[][][][]

In the bathroom, Dan and Vin leaned against each other. They had just given each other a blow job and Tanner was rinsing his mouth out for the third time in case Gena kissed him.

“Vinny, she already knows we were going to do something, otherwise she wouldn’t have sent us to the bathroom. Why didn’t you tell me your last name before?”

“Don’t know. Some gut feeling told me not too. Didn’t figure I’d see you again once the summer was done. No way could you give up West Point.”

“I was thinking about it. Really I was. Wanted to stay with you.”

[][][][][]

Vin was just helping Daniel back into bed when Pascal came. He talked to Daniel for a long time, and then came and told Gena that someone would be coming to take a video statement from Daniel. She asked if she could go to the family home and whether it had been debugged. When Pascal said it hadn’t been checked for bugs, she requested that it be done, and that Agent Larabee and she would like to be there while it is done.

Looking at his watch, Pascal said, “Be at the house at nine, and then I can give you the keys when we’re done.” He nodded to the team and to Larabee and left.

Walking to a phone, Gena picked up the receiver and dialed her bank. Speaking in Dutch again, she set up a one o’clock appointment, then fielded questions from the finance manager on her parents. She said she wanted to know how it affected her funds and that of her kids. Her eyes went wide when she was told the funds in the Swiss banks were now totally hers according to her grandfather’s will. If her parents shamed the family name in any way, they were to revert to her. She hung up the phone and just stood there. She was aware that she was being talked to but her head was spinning with the information that she thought was a legend – she had just been told that three hundred million dollars that was in Swiss bank accounts was now hers.

“Gen! Genavefa!” Larabee said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

“Agent Larabee,” Gen finally said coming out of her stupor. “Would you like to get married?”

“What?” Chris choked looking from her to Tanner who was bending over their son kissing him. KISSING HIM! “Mrs. Larabee.”

“Yes, Mr. Larabee.”

“I’d love that.” Chris said pulling her close and kissing her in front of his team.

“Good. Now we have things to do. Has everyone finished breakfast?” She asked.

“All but Vin and Daniel,” JD answered.

“Ezra! Are you still interested in that Armand suit? I happened to know the courier here in Amsterdam that sells them. Might even get you a deal on two.”

“Ttttwooo.” Standish asked in shock. He’d been trying to get one out of Larabee for a year.

“If you help me at the bank and lawyer today, we’ll go this afternoon.” 

“Now Chris and I have to be on our way because it is almost nine. Henry should be here shortly. He will call from downstairs. The twins know what he looks like … about like Josiah only with a full beard. Some of his sons and daughters may be with him. I’ve given him all your interests, so if you decide to break off from the tour rest assured you will be in good hands.”

“Aren’t you and Chris coming too?” Buck asked.

“Chris and I are going to the family house to see what kind of shape it is in. If it is okay, we’ll move everyone out there, if we can get an okay from the doctors to move Daniel.”

“Also, all the phones here are secure. If you need to call the states or Travis, feel free to do so.” She went back into Daniel’s room to say she and Chris were leaving, and showed Tanner how to close the blinds of the windowed room. 

“I have set up a tour with Henry for Chris’ team, so you two will be alone for a couple of hours or more. Be sure to lock the door after the boys all leave Tanner, we still don’t know if someone else is out there wanting Daniel. Someone from the Army had to be in on the cover up of his kidnapping.”

 

End of chapter 7


	8. The House

Chapter 8

 

In the living room of the suite, Josiah was in discussion with Chris. “Boss, don’t you think someone should stay behind with Daniel and Tanner? We still don’t know if someone else is out there wanting Daniel. And what about the Army who covered up his kidnapping?”

Larabee pulled his wallet out and unfolded the paper with his Army’s connection phone number … private, unlisted. “The phones are secure. Tell Gen I’m in the bedroom making a call.”

Gen came out of the hospital room and into the living room as Tanner closed window blinds. She watched Chris walk into the bedroom with a paper in his hand and heard a knock on the door. Walking to the door she opened to find Henry and four of his children.

“Come! Come!” Gena laughed as they entered. She introduced Henry and pointed to the hospital room door and said “Daniel” and the four college age kids dashed through the door surprising Vin and Dan.

“Who is JD?” Henry asked.

“Me.”

“Ah, a computer expert, Miss Gena says you are. You will be interested in the Matrix then. Walk through the insides of a computer like in the movie?” Henry replied to a wide-eyed John Daniel Dunne. “My eldest son works there. He will take you on a special tour.”

“Is it safe for us to break up?” Buck asked. “We still don’t know if it is safe to leave Daniel?”

“Haven’t you been watching the news?” Henry barked. “It is all over the news stations. American Army officers arrested for covering up Daniel’s kidnapping and faking his death! Marseille’s casino in Paris is closed and the police and Interpol are going over it inch by inch. Some men were found in your mother’s country house. Including Daniel’s uniform that he was wearing when he was kidnapped. The names of the men who she and Colonel Samuelson took are listed in all the papers along with some pictures. They are asking everyone in Europe to look for these poor men.”

Henry gasped as Larabee left the bedroom and walked back into the living room. “Omigod, de vader van Daniel?”

“Ja.” Gena answered with a grin, holding out her hand to Larabee. “This is Agent Chris Larabee. Daniel’s biological father.”

“Ja … the Magnificent Seven of the ATF! Daniel is a fine boy. She has done well with him.” Henry said. Then clapping his hands to call his children, he said. “Come, come, we must be on our way. Miss Gena, just call the office if you want them delivered to the house. And we can pick up Daniel and his bodyguard too.”

The door closed and it was just Gen and Chris.

“Heads are rolling in the Department of the Army. Three officers have been arrested and being held. More arrests are eminent. I also talked with Travis. The team needs to be back by Monday, we have some cases he’s holding for us.”

Gen picked up the phone and dialed 0. “This is Miss VanBrie. We will be checking out later today. However I would like the ENT man to look at my son Kevin before we leave. If we could set that up for five o’clock, I should be done with my appointments by then. Thank you.”

“Come on,” she said pulling him toward Daniel’s room.

“Hope your descent,” she called as she barged into the room causing Tanner to jump off the bed.

“Shit! Don’t anyone here know how to knock?” The sharpshooter yelped.

“Just want you to know that you can gather up everyone’s belongings and stack them in the living room. Take any food you want, it’s paid for. We are moving to the house later this afternoon, and the downstairs bedroom is being made up for you.” She kissed both of them and said, “Mr. and Mrs. Larabee are leaving now.”

“You gettin’ hitched without us?” Tanner growled.

“No Vinny, they’re not. Just letting us know that at last they are together.”

 

[][][][]

 

Stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby, Genavefa wondered who was going to be at the curb waiting for them.

“Do we call a cab or what, Mrs. Larabee?”

“We see who’s there.”

“Someone is magically going to appear?”

“Yeah. And there he is.” She said pointing to not so young man standing by a 1920 touring car.

“We’re riding in that?!”

“Miss Gena. Agent Larabee. Where to?”

“Home Jerry. Home.” 

Chris stood there looking at the car as the man helped Gena into the back seat.

“Don’t let the looks fool you sir. It has a 24-valve engine under the hood. I have out dragged some very smart-mouthed teenagers.”

“24-valve…” Larabee shook his head and climbed into the back, buckled up and took her hand in his. “Any chance we could get married before the Team heads back. Have a feeling you and Daniel need to stay for a couple of weeks.”

“We’ll see how he is this weekend. I’d really like to get him back to Denver and start on the house. And yes we could get married in the garden on Saturday. I’ll talk to Jennie about it when we get home. You do understand that I will need to come back here every couple of months for a while. And this house now belongs to me … us, actually once we are married.”

“Jerry, what is the state of the house? Does it need any repairs?”

“No Miss Gena. Mrs. Adrianna has spent most of the year at her country house and at the brothel. The house is in good shape. Would you like me to pick up Daniel later?”

“I have an appointment at the bank at one, and after that our lawyer. I would prefer you drive Mr. Larabee and I for both of those. Henry has his team on a tour. I’ll have him pick up Daniel and Mr. Tanner and the team’s things.”

“I will be glad to call Henry for you.”

“Thank you. Did your daughter get into Rutgers?”

“Yes! She is in her second year and loves it. Not as crowded as here.”

Chris whistled as they turned into a tree lined drive and came to a stop before a grand old house. “THIS is your house?”

Jerry opened the door, and Chris and then Gena got out. The front door of the house opened and people spilled out, chattering in Dutch and hugging his lady.

“Hush, hush.” Gena said clapping her hands to quiet everyone.

“This is Daniel’s father.”

“Ahhhhhhh!” Came a unison agreement and nod. “Yes, most definitely.”

Gen slipped her arm around Chris’ waist and walked him down the row of people.

“This is Hannah. She is the head housekeeper of this house … as was her mother, and her grandmother.”

“This is Jennie. She heads up the kitchen. She is fourth generation in the house, though others were not chefs. Jen… Mr. Larabee and I might want to get married on Saturday … very private, could that be done?”

“A wedding for Daniel’s real father! Absolutely! Tell me now. I will get right on it. There is much to do.”

“Well, do you want to marry me here or wait until we get back to Denver?”

Larabee looked around this serene place and said, ‘Here.”

She introduced the rest of the people, kitchen help, the gardener, two other drivers and the head of the garage that keeps the cars in order. Then all but Hannah disappeared back to their jobs.

“Miss Gena, I think he would fit into your grandfather’s wedding suit and you would look beautiful in her dress … could we do that?”

Gen looked at Chris who was frowning. “1800’s wedding … modern day cowboy in one hundred year old clothes … yes, Hannah, get them out.”

“All these servants work for you?“ Larabee’s words stopped Gen cold.

“They are not servants, Chris. They work for the house and for me. With me. My mother’s country house – that has servants. People who work there but don’t care for the house it is just a job. The people here – who have been here for generations … they were raised in the house, along with me… and my kids along with their kids. Perhaps when the house was first built a hundred years or more ago, yes, they were servants doing a job, but no more not for a long time. The house is a corporation .. sort of. They get paid by the corporation but they also have stock in it, so how the house is kept reflects back to them. No. they are not servants, and don’t treat them as such.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now, I will give you a tour … and we will end in the master bedroom where I intend to rip your clothes off and ride your cock until it withers and dies.”

[][][][][]

The tour of the three story house amazed Chris Larabee. Huge century’s old paintings. Fantastic wood furniture. And everything was immaculate. No dust, no cobwebs anywhere. Back on the second floor they came across Hannah and Gena talked to her in Dutch. Hannah kept looking at Chris and grinning. He had the awful feeling that his lady was telling the housekeeper what they were going to do. And when Hannah’s eyes tracked him from head to foot, he knew he was right.

“What did you tell her?”

“Said I was fucking you till you can’t stand up but be sure to get us up by noon.”

“You didn’t?” Chris growled. “GENA!” He trotted after her as she walked back to the master bedroom.

“I told her I was taking you to bed. And that I needed clothes for a bank appointment. Now get in here Agent Larabee and strip!”

“If there is one thing you remember about me … it is that I like my men ….?”

“Naked,” Chris rasped hoarsely as her fingers touched skin.

“You do the pants, cowboy, I’ll do the shirt,” Gen whispered pushing his black shirt off his shoulders. She heard the zipper go down as she started to push his tee shirt over his head. His black pants dropped to the floor with a thud as her tongue licked across one of his nipples.

“Want you Larabee! Want you now!” Gen growled pushing him to the floor. 

Within minutes, Chris found himself on his knees her skirt lifted and her hot fur box staring him in the face. He licked the juice that was already starting to drip.

“No, no. shoes, socks off first.” She chastised as she stepped back to give him room. Then she positioned him back on his knees and allowed him to taste what he wanted.

Larabee willingly allowed his wrists to be cuffed, what he didn’t realize is that he would soon be in the position that Buck Wilmington had visioned on the plane. When his lady stepped back and looked at her man, Larabee attempted to move his wrists and found them secured around his ankles. She grinned at him as she stepped back and began to slowly undress.

“Gen?” Larabee rasped wondering if he had misjudged her and he was still the target.

As her clothes slipped away she bent forward and kissed his mouth. “Oh you are the target all right, Agent Larabee. MY target. You’re mine now. All mine.” 

Gen moved back in front of him and allowed him once more to lick her juices. “Tongue inside, now. Now Christopher!” She ordered sharply as she moved her cunt into his face.

His sense of hunger for her, his need for this woman overran his sense of caution. Gen slide slowly down his chest until her breasts were at chin level.

“Do you want these Christopher?”

“Yes, oh god yes.” 

“Yes … what?”

It took him a moment to realize what she was asking and he willing responded with, “Yes Mistress.”

“Who do you belong to Agent Larabee?” Gena whispered in his ear as her tongue licked down the vein of his neck.

“Gena…vefa …VanBrie,” Chris answered breathlessly. “Oh god Mistress please let me touch you?”

“Later, Mr. Larabee.” Gen rasped kissing him full on the mouth. “Is your cock ready for me? You know how I like it Christopher. How do I like it?”

“H-h-hard. You like it hard and… leaking. Gena please, babe, please let me touch you.” Larabee gasped out hoarsely. He was do damn hard he didn’t think he had skin left to close his eyes.

She straddled his chest, holding her breasts, her nipples hard as his; she slowly stroked her nipples across his nipples until he was screaming her name. Then Genavefa slowly eased herself onto his cock until it was fully in her. 

“Do you want me Christopher?” She purred, kissing him lightly on the chin.

“God yes you know I do,” Larabee rasped anxiously and instantly he knew it was the wrong answer for the sweet taste of her mouth left him. “Gen, please, it’s been a long time since I was submissive. I’m used to being a Dom.”

She smiled. “Who do you belong to Mr. Larabee?”

“I belong to … Genavefa VanBrie … Mrs. Christopher Larabee.” Chris moaned as she once again began to move on his cock.

“Better. Much better. Now … do you want me?”

“Yes mistress. Yes I want you. Want you forever.” Chris answered, relieved to feel his hands being freed from his ankles. 

When he was free except for his bound wrists, she growled, “You will take me now Christopher. Take your mistress and make her yours.”

Larabee growled deep in his throat as he pounded into the woman he loved. The woman he was going to marry in two days. The woman that was his!

Exhausted, Chris lay on the floor and listened to Gen talk on the phone in Dutch. He heard the bedroom door open and heard giggles as someone came in the room but he was too exhausted too move. His lady had taken him a second time, putting him back into the kneeling position and reinstating who was boss of the bedroom. He fought against the dominance and lost big time. He belonged to her now. Totally and fully. Body and soul. So he lay there naked and spent while a household person carried in clothes for Gena to wear to the bank and lawyer’s office. 

Gen closed the door and looked at her lover, her future husband. He had lost his bid to dominant her. The price was painful to his ego and to his ass, but the fact that he didn’t protest when Hannah came into the room proved to her, that she was in control of this man. This bad-ass, hard-nosed Federal Agent was hers.

She ran a finger along his thigh and said, “Time to get up. Got places to go.”

“Come back in a day or two,” Chris rasped, “Think I was hit by a truck.”

“Agent Larabee. We need to pick up our son. You want Tanner to know your first real loving in five years wore you out. You are getting old.”

Chris moved to a sitting position and glared at his lady. “Did you put Tanner on his knees?”

“I did, yes. But I didn’t cuff him because I know what has happened to him in the past. In fact that first night in my condo we did it three times.”

Chris moved slowly. Three times in a night. Damn he was getting old.

[][][][][]

“Vin, do you think it would be okay if you helped me into the other room? I’d like to watch television and see what is going on in the world.” Daniel said as Tanner assisted him out of the bathroom.

Vin heard the sound of a door being forced open and peeked through the edge of a blind. “Danny, we got two Army officers that just forced their way in.”

Peering over Tanner’s shoulder Daniel was alarmed to see the officers that set him up. “Shit Vin, they’re the ones that set me up.”

Team 7’s sharpshooter pulled his cell phone out and hit the red button seven times forgetting that Nathan wasn’t with them. “Come on let’s get you in this closet. You’re used to lying still. Up on the top shelf behind those blankets.”

“What about you?”

“Just do it! Hurry.” Tanner growled. Then he released the brakes on the bed and turned the bed to face the bathroom, then he sat on the floor outside the bathroom and waited for them to come in.

The two Army officers burst into the hospital room and ordered Tanner up. “Where is he?”

“Who?” Vin asked innocently.

“Daniel VanBrie. We’re here to transport him home.”

“He’s takin’ a bath. I’se waitin’ for the nurse to come take him out before he turns into a prune.” The Texan drawled.

Shoving what they thought was a Texas hick out of their way, the two officers burst into the bathroom shouting the name – John. Tanner quickly shoved the bed against the door and set the brakes on all four wheels. He’d noticed when he first came into the room that the door opened opposite of most bathrooms – out into the room instead of into the bathroom. Checking his phone, he found an ok back from Buck, Josiah and Ezra, and seconds later the team 7 members along with police stormed into the room.

Vincent shouted in Dutch when he saw Pascal, and the two of them helped Daniel out of his hiding place. Daniel explained who the officers were as Passagoola and Vinny lifted him back on the bed and moved it back into its original position.

Chris and Gena arrived as the officers were being handcuffed. 

“Wait!” Larabee said after listening to Tanner report. “Why are you calling this patient John?”

“Our orders were to come and get him, and take him to Walter Reed in Washington. We knew his cover was blown when he registered here under his real name … John Smith.”

Gen and Chris looked at each other and started laughing. Gena stepped into the face of the ranking officer and said pointing to her son, “THIS is the real Daniel Larabee VanBrie … my son! The one that you orchestrated a kidnapping of in Afghanistan. The one that you helped to hold hostage for the last year! Your imposter – we didn’t know his name, but I registered him under the name of John Smith, because it is as common as Jane Doe. I hope you rot in hell Captain.”

“Wait! How could you have known that John was a fake, his face was perfect.” Captain Maxim replied. “We spent hours with …” 

Chris Larabee’s glare bore into the man and he started to sweat, stopping in mid-sentence as Chris growled at him. “Hours of torture and drugs, is that what you were going say. Did either of you go to the Academy? Well, let me tell you that no matter what you did, truth serum or torture, my son still fed you enough wrong information that we were able to figure out that John Smith was not Daniel VanBrie. I hope the poor bastard you put into the Berlin hospital did not also have to under go plastic surgery.”

“Don’t know anything about someone in a Berlin hospital.”

“What did you hope to gain from all this?” Gena asked.

“Three hundred million dollars in a Swiss bank account – your bank account.” The Captain answered smugly.

“No wonder your Americans are losing the war, your intelligence is way off. That money is in my father’s name, not mine. I couldn’t have gotten to it, and neither could have the fake Daniel.”

Captain Maxim paled. “Ambassador VanBrie had access to it.”

“Hell yes, he is the one who set it up in the first place. I have no clue what the numbers are.” Gena said.

-=-=-=-=-

Chris put his arm around Tanner’s shoulder and walked him into the kitchenette while Gen asked Henry to help pack up the Team and Daniel and take them home.

“How’d you do it Tanner? How’d you keep up with her? Two hours this afternoon and I’m dead. You sure you want to stay with Daniel? I asked her to marry me and we’re getting hitched in her garden on Saturday but I’m not sure … shit, Tracker what am I going do?”

“Chris. Do you love her?”

“Hell yes, as much as Sarah, maybe more.”

“Daniel thinks she’s pregnant. He said when she was carrying the twins she was so oversexed she actually worked at her mother’s brothel for three months until it passed. Maybe between the two of us we can keep her happy okay.”

“If she’s pregnant, it’s your baby, you know that don’t you? Maybe you should be marrying her instead.”

“Damn Chris. Before I saw Daniel I was ready to fight you for her, now hell, I want them both.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Genavefa went into the hospital room and called her house. “Hannah, cancel the wedding. Make it a welcome home party for Daniel instead. Still need a cake. A couple of cakes and food. A good chair for him to sit in. Call Pascal’s wife and invite them as well as Henry and his family … and all the members that worked at the house that were there when he went to West Point. Yes, yes, his old band would be good too. And who is the boy that he had a romance with. If he is available, invite him too but only if he is single. We’re on our way to the bank and then the lawyers.”

-=-=-=-

“Larabee.” Gena said coming up behind Chris and Vin startling them. “I’d like the two of you to come with me. Daniel is going with the team and Henry. We are late for our bank appointment. Let’s roll.”

“Wait,” Tanner asked, “Why do I have to go?”

“Because I am carrying your baby. Because money is going to be set aside for that baby and for the twins. And Chris, I have canceled the wedding. It will be a welcome home party for Daniel instead. And you two will be on either side of me the whole time…. Because people are going to want to see just who Papa Tanner is and Papa Larabee is. Now gentlemen follow me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tanner mumbled.

“We’re doomed.” Chris answered.

 

End of chapter 8


	9. Chosen

Chapter 9

 

[][][][][][][]

The appointment at the bank went relatively fast. Gena found out she was practically a billionaire due to compounding interest over the years. That once her father had been arrested that violated the terms of him keeping the funds. Her name was already on the account, and she was asked to come in Monday to pick up the paperwork and a bank card that could be used on the account, of which $20,000 a month would be put into for spending. If she needed more for the growing twins, more could be set aside.

There was silence in the back of the touring car as they drove to the lawyers. Finally Gen said, “Shit, where was that money when Daniel was little, and I had to decide to pay rent or buy food.”

“That’s half of what I make a year!” Chris said.

“Well, Papa Tanner, I think we can buy you a new Jeep with all the whistles and things you want on it.” She said patting his knee.

“Is this what being a kept man is?” The tracker asked as the car pulled into a parking lot.

“You are both kept men. You belong to me now…. for sex and love … and children. It is better that I not marry either one of you, because I want more children by both of you.“

Inside the lawyer’s office were papers for Larabee to sign to verify he was Daniel’s father, and the same for Tanner that he was the twin’s father. 

When asked if she was going to marry either man, Gen said no she was going to live in sin and love them both. She also informed the attorney that she was pregnant by Tanner so that caused him to sign more papers. In which she instructed him to just print his initials VMT. They also had to electronically leave their fingerprints which her lawyer said was better than any signature. 

Much to her lovers’ shock, they also went over Gena’s will which would split her funds between her children and the two men. In the case of her death the house would be given to the twins first, Daniel second, and or turned over to the corporation and kept intact as an inn for travelers. However, the master bedroom and bath would always be available to Chris Larabee and or Vincent Tanner until their deaths.

 

[][][][][]

 

They arrived back home an hour before dinner was to be served. As they drove up the drive, Tanner exclaimed, “Holy cow, is this the house the lawyer was talking about?”

As they got out of the car, Jerry said, “It looks like Richard Rutherford is here?” He pointed to a white Mercedes parked in the drive.

“What does he do now?” Gen asked.

“He took over his father’s business after he had a stroke which left him paralyzed. Even though his father kicked him out of the house because he was gay, his mum begged him to come back … and he did. Evidently the Ambassador tried to bride him to leave Daniel and when he refused Mr. VanBrie told his parents about him being gay and that was when he father kicked him out.”

“Come on we need to get cleaned up for dinner and see if the house is still standing on the inside.” Gen said, as Larabee walked ahead of them and into the house.

“Don’t worry, Texas boy, Richard won’t be coming to Denver. And I know that Daniel won’t be staying here.”

“Might be better that he does stay … then I won’t feel guilty having you.”

She laughed and pulled him down a path that ran along the side of the house. It wound around to a small house several hundred yards behind the house. She looked under the mat for the key, unlocked the door to let him in. Gen turned and looked back at the house, Hannah was on the back porch pointing to her watch. Gen waved at her.

By the time Angel closed and locked the door Tanner was half undressed. He guessed he really wanted her more than Daniel after all. “Maybe we’re the ones who should get married, if you’re carrying my baby again.” Tanner said swallowing back hot desire as she undressed in front of him. 

“Might not be a bad idea,” Gena rasped devouring his sweet mouth as they went to the floor as one body.

“Put it in Tanner hurry. Baby wants to feel her daddy. Oh yes…. Tan-ner!” Her muscles tightened around his throbbing organ sending a sensation through him that no man ever gave him.

“Ohgod ANGEL! Oh shit!” Her Texas boy hollered as her vaginal muscles milked his cock. His head tilted back and a silent scream echoed in his head as his cock blew out and burst into a zillion pieces. 

Holding him close to get his breathing back to normal, she whispered. “Tonight Tanner I will ride your ass better than any man has ever filled you. You think this is a mind blower, wait until tonight baby boy. You are mine, body and soul.”

The two lovers snuck into the dining room through the kitchen and sat down with Gena at the head with Chris and Vin on either side. Richard and Daniel were holding hands down near the end of the table, and Gen’s steel eyes on her son made him retract his hand quickly.

Dinner went well with Chris chuckling through the meal whenever he looked at his sharpshooter. 

Tanner knew his lips were swollen from the intense kissing of his Angel. And finally he growled, “Shut up Larabee.” Just as dessert was served.

“Okay you two, knock it off,” Gena replied with a smile. “After dinner we’re going to take some pictures of the Team and of Tanner and the twins, and of Daniel and Chris.”

-=-=-=-

As people gathered for the pictures Genavefa heard Richard say to Daniel, “Boy, I could get used to living here.”

“Yeah, it is nice. Have to see about you moving in.” Daniel answered.

“Not possible.” Gena said coming into the room.

“Why not?” Daniel demanded. “You have two lovers here.”

“The corporation of this house is to keep the bloodline going. To propagate more generations. Now if you had a female lover that would be acceptable. But a male to male lover that is unacceptable. I am not against you two being lovers but you will have to live elsewhere to do it. And if you do it Daniel, I will let you explain to your father why you are breaking your promise to him.”

“My promise?” Dan asked already knowing what the promise was.

“Let’s see … ‘Dad, I can’t wait to go back to Denver with you and get to know you better. It’s something I dreamed of doing ever since I met you that day in D.C.’ … that promise.”

“In the last three days I have had the choice of three Daniel VanBrie’s. Did I save the wrong one?”

“Guess I owe Vin an apology too.” Daniel said.

“Tanner will not be available to you either.”

“You’re pregnant by him, right?”

“Right.”

[][][][]

Photos were posed and taken, and an hour later JD was handed a disk with a note … in case you want to put some up on computers in the Federal Building. 

“Hard copies are laid out on the dining room table,” Jerry said. “If you want copies just put your name on the back of the photo and I will make you copies in whatever size you list. The one of Miss Gena and her men and their children came out extremely well. That one will be enlarged and hung in the dining room for future generations to see.”

Buck Wilmington whistled at the photo that Jerry mentioned. “Beautiful dress, Gena. Next to Larabee’s black it is really stunning. Looks old.”

“It was my great-grandmother’s wedding dress.” She answered as Chris and Vin looked wide-eyed at each other. 

“And boy, stud, you sure can tell that Daniel’s your son in this picture.”

“JD,” Ezra commented, “This picture of them together would make great wallpaper for some government computers we know.”

“No,” Chris growled. “It would be better to use the separate ones.”

“Absolutely not,” Ezra said, “To see what a beautiful woman she is and the men she chose and the children she produced … and that they are now on the same team. That one is a must. Do it JD. In fact if you do it now, it is still Friday afternoon in Denver.”

JD made a mad dash for his laptop as Buck stepped in the front of Larabee to keep him away from JD. “Come on stud, you said you wanted to get Mary Travis to back off. This is the way to do it.”

Genavefa huddled with Hannah for sleeping arrangements, and had her put Larabee in the master bedroom, then asked about the guest house and said that she and Tanner would be spending the night there. Gen disappeared upstairs to get the things she needed for riding her Texas boy’s ass, plus a dildo and a change of clothes. Then she found her young lover and they quietly left the house for their love nest in the trees.

 

[][][][][][]

 

Larabee had been asleep for a couple of hours when he realized someone was in the room. He became instantly awake when a young female voice called him ‘sir.’

Chris figured her to be in her mid twenties. “I think you’re in the wrong room,” He said not wanting to scare her.

“No sir. You are Daniel’s father. And …. I … I…”

Larabee pushed the blanket back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, and then patted the mattress offering her a seat. “Does Miss Gena know you are here?” He asked thinking Gen had sent him a offering or something.

“Oh no. We didn’t dare ask her permission, we talked about it and I came straight to you. She is in the guest house with the twin’s father. We know better than to disturb her.”

“Who is - we?” Larabee asked quietly.

“My .. my husband… we’ve been married for a year and we still don’t have any children. We need to carry on the line and his father threatened to have our marriage annulled if we didn’t produce a child this year.” She poured out. “Andy and I met on the Euro Rail two years ago. His father is very upset that I’m still not pregnant. So he thought … he thought …. That you could make me pregnant. It is my fertile time.”

Chris Larabee stared at her. “You want to have sex with me in the hopes that I can make you pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve had a lot of offers, but never one like this. Is your husband in the house too?”

“No sir.”

Chris was in a quandary … did he make love to this frightened girl, a girl so beautiful if she was his she would want for nothing …or … did he turn her away?

The phone ringing on the bedside table startled them both. Chris answered it by saying, “Larabee.”

“Do it! I’ll see that you get pictures of the child.”

Hanging up the phone, Larabee asked, “Have you ever gone to bed with anyone other than your husband?”

“No sir.”

He tilted her chin and kissed her lightly on the mouth, pushing his tongue gently in his tongue explored as his hands slipped the gown she was wearing to the floor. Still locked in the kiss he lifted her onto the bed and gently laid her down. Chris pushed his shorts to the floor, and opened the side drawer for the KY Jelly he knew was there. Then he proceeded to lick and kiss her from her genitals to breasts.

“Oh god! No one has ever made love to me like this before.” She cried out happily.

Chris lubricated his cock and his fingers and gently worked her open in preparation for his entry.

“It’s okay, you can just push it in. I’m used to that.” She whispered.

“Not how I do things,” Chris rasped. “Your satisfaction is as important as mine.”

He penetrated her slowly, letting the momentum build in her before he started the rhythm.

“Oh my god! I didn’t know it could feel this good. This is wonderful!” Jeanine cooed into Larabee’s ear. “You are so gentle. I didn’t know a man could so gentle.”

Jeanine slept in Larabee’s arms for an hour before he slowly woke her again with kisses on her neck and breasts. “Have to do it again, Baby, make sure the seed takes.”

“Mmmm, whatever you want Chris. Love the way you touch me. Oh yes… yes. Ohmigod, no one’s ever put their tongue … CHRISSSSSS!”

 

Two women stood outside in the hall and listened to the lovemaking going on inside the master bedroom. “Jeanine is young but he will nourish her, protect her. He will do the right thing when her time is near.”

 

[][][][]

 

In the guest house, Tanner and his Angel lay exhausted on the bed. Damn his ass hurt, Vin thought, but god no one had ever ridden him like his Angel. No one had made his head burst into a thousand colors, or fill his veins with an electrical charge that he thought for sure could light the whole house.

“Vin … you okay,” Gena whispered, her hand lightly stroking his tight buttocks.

“Am fine. Tired. Want more. Am hungry. For you.” Tanner rasped breathlessly. “Love you Angel. Glad you found me. Don’t ever want to lose you. Don’t know if my ass will ever be the same. Can’t wait to have you blow my mind again.”

Angel burst out laughing and kissed his butt. “I’m going to get up and see if there is anything in the refrigerator.” Gena eased herself off the bed and trotted naked through the small house to the kitchen. Much to her surprise she found a fairly well stocked refrigerator and a stack of sweets for Tanner in the cupboard. She took out three packages of Twinkies and one package of Ding Dongs along with some bottled water and headed back to the bedroom. She was just putting everything on a trunk at the foot of the bed when they heard loud knocking on the front door.

“It’s two in the morning,” Tanner rasped, “Who could that be?”

“Don’t know, must be the phones to the house aren’t hooked up. There should be robes on the back of the door.”

Slipping the furry robes on over their cooling naked flesh, the two lovers went together to the door, to see who was there.

“Jeanine! What are you doing out at this hour?” Gena asked.

“Miss Gena…. I …. I think I did something bad but Andy wanted me to do it, but now…”

“Come in sweetie. Vin turn on a light,” Gena said putting her arm around the young woman and ushering her into the small living room.

Vin sat perched on the arm of a chair while Gen took the woman to the couch. “Just tell us what happened okay.”

“Well, you know Andy and I got married a year ago. His father is upset that I’m not pregnant yet, so Andrus was tested and found out he is sterile. But he is afraid to tell his father.” Jeanine burst out in partially one breath.

“Vin, there is some Coke in the fridge, would you get her one?”

“Sure Angel.”

They watched as Jeanine took two swallows of Coke and embarrassingly belched. “We were in the house when they were taking your pictures, and Andy saw Daniel and thought if I slept with … with … Chris … that I could have a blond baby that would look Dutch and no one would know that it wasn’t Andy’s.”

“If Larabee touched her,” Tanner growled low.

“No … no!” Jeanine said standing. “I had to talk Chris into it.”

“I bet you did.” Vin mumbled.

“He was trying to decide what to do and the phone rang and I guess someone told him it was okay …. I think he thought it was you. Miss Gena.”

“Phones aren’t connected here,” Gena said. “What happened between you and Chris?”

“Well … Andy is the only man I’ve ever had so I just thought it would be like that, but it wasn’t … it was beautiful. Miss Gena I had five or six organisms! Mr. Chris was more concerned with me than with him. I told him to just take me like my husband does … and he … he said …’Not how I do things … your satisfaction is as important as mine.’ “

“An’ so you and Chris made love?” Tanner asked softly.

“Twice! It was the most beautiful time of my life. He … kissed me here!” She said touching her genitals, causing a deep red blush across Tanner’s face. “I screamed Chris at the top of my lungs. I think everyone in the house heard me. Miss Gena, after knowing how wonderful making love can be, I don’t think I want to go back to Andy and be mounted like a horse whenever he is hard and then rolls over to go to sleep.”

Gen looked at Vin who still had a touch of pink on his face. “Maybe this is a solution to our Chris problem.”

“How?”

“Jeanine, are you in training for a position in the house?” Gen asked.

“Yes, I am in my third year along with Hannah’s daughter for cooking and housekeeping.”

“How old are you?”

“25.” 

“What would happen if you told Andy that you didn’t sleep with Chris like he wanted you to?”

“His father would insist that we get divorced or might even annual the marriage because his father wants a bloodline. Andrus is his only son. Andy is afraid to tell his father he is sterile and his father does not believe in adoption.”

“What would happen if you went to your father … tonight in tears, and told him that Andrus found out he is sterile and wants you to sleep with other men until one of them makes you pregnant.” Gena asked as Tanner raised his eyebrows.

“My father is a pastor! Miss Gena he would be furious. He would not allow me to return to Andrus.”

“And you would be divorced, but on different grounds. Your father would see to that. And to save face for your family …. You would come to America to work for me … who lives next door to … Chris.”

“Oohhhh.” Gena gasped. “This would have to be done before I start to show … if Chris made me pregnant tonight.”

Tanner picked up on what Angel was doing. “It would be better Angel, if she came and worked for Chris. He needs a housekeeper and he definitely needs a cook. He works long hours and comes home very tired. He doesn’t eat like he should.”

“I thought he looked thin.” Jeanine said sitting up straighter. “You will talk to Hannah. She might be upset that I go to America.”

“I will talk to Hannah in the morning. She will arrange to renew your passport. Did you know that you were born in the US? You, like me, are a Dutch and US citizen.”

“What if my father wants to know why I came to him? What if he won’t let me stay with him?” Jeanine asked suddenly frightened, yet excited to her future with Chris.

Before Gen could answer, Tanner slipped off the arm of the chair and sat next to Jeanine on the sofa. “You tell your father, you wandered around the VanBrie estate worrying what to do, and ….”

“… and that you decided to come to him because your husband wanted you to become a whore until someone made you pregnant.” Gena finished. “If he doesn’t welcome you into his arms, call Hannah or come back here. Your father will know that because you are in training for the house, that you can live here. Ask him how the marriage can be broken. That you cannot live with Andrus because of what he wants you to do.”

“Be sure to call Miss Gena in the morning, to let her know where you are,” Tanner said as they all stood.

-=-=-=-

Again alone in the guest house, Tanner said, “Do you think Chris will be mad at us for setting him up like this?”

“No I don’t. Right now Chris has a warm, fuzzy feeling in his gut. Something he hasn’t felt for a long time. But in three months, he will be climbing the walls at work worrying about her, wondering if he made her pregnant.”

Pulling his Angel into a hug, Tanner said, “It takes months to get a visa. She could deliver before she gets to us.”

“Hey, Texas boy, you forget whose house you’re standing in. Money talks. I’ll talk with Hannah in the morning and we will get the passport and the visa going right away. It will take a month or two to get the marriage broken but with her pastor father, he knows people that can move it along. You just make sure Chris doesn’t get shot over the next few months. Don’t want her coming if he’s fighting for his life.”

“It’s my job to keep the team safe, Angel … but even I can’t promise that.”

“Well, I know one promise you can keep … come on.” Gen said grabbing his hand and heading for the bedroom.

 

End of Chapter 9


	10. Love Hits Larabee

Chapter 10

 

The next morning was a bevy of activity all geared for the welcome home for Daniel and the wedding the next day. It wasn’t until almost noon that Chris was able to corner Gena and ask about Jeanine.

“Chris, I didn’t call you! Tanner and I were in the guest home. The phones aren’t hooked up there yet. I had no clue what went on in the house last night. Are you telling me, what I think you are telling me?”

“Yes! A beautiful young woman, twenty years my junior came to me last night because she wanted to get pregnant. Gen, it was beautiful. She’d never had an organism. Her husband satisfies himself not her. She … I enjoyed it! No leathers, no dominance. Just sweet loving. Guess it made me realize what I was really missing.” Chris lamented.

“Did she tell you her name?”

“Jeanine.”

“Ah … Jeanine. She is in training for cook and housekeeper here in the house. She is 25 and has been married for a year. Her husband is a bit of a prick. Treats her like chattel.” Gena watched the emotions that crossed Larabee’s face and the longing in his eyes for the one that came to him in the night.

“Would you like me to hire her to work at the ranch? Tanner was saying last night he thought you needed a housekeeper and a cook.”

“Could you hire her to be my wife?”

“You’re serious, aren’t you? Oh, Christopher, she really touched you. Sailor she is 20 years younger than you are.”

“Gen, I don’t know how to explain but she touched me like no other woman I’ve ever had. Not even Sarah touched me like this. Jeanine reached in and touched my soul. For the first time in my life I … damn Gena, I want her. Want her for the rest of my life.”

“I’ll see what I can find out, okay. That’s all I can do.” Gena said kissing him.

“Thanks babe.”

Genavefa disappeared into the kitchen and found Hannah and Beatrice. “How is Jeanine this morning? Where did she spend the night?”

“She came in late,” Beatrice, head of the kitchen, replied. “She stayed with her father. He has already called Andrus’ father to say he is starting divorce proceedings for the demeaning behavior that was being pushed on his daughter.”

“Well, Ladies … Chris has fallen for Jeanine. Hard. This man could have any woman he wants in Denver. And is called for dates all the time and he ignores them all. Now one night with Jeanine and he is smitten big time. I am amazed. Hannah, you need to look in the safe and find her passport. See if it is still good, if not, call our connection and get it renewed… no matter what the cost. She also needs a copy of her birth certificate. She didn’t know that she was born in America making her a US and Dutch citizen. We need to get her to Denver before she starts to show.”

“Do you really think he made her pregnant?” Hannah asked.

“She said it was her fertile time?” Gen asked quietly.

“Oh yes, we both calculated it.” Beatrice answered.

“Jeanine came to me in the guest house last night and said she and Chris made love twice and it was so beautiful that she did not want to go back to her husband. Now we need to continue what you ladies have started, but we have to keep Chris and Jeanine apart. They cannot see each other – because their behavior will give them away.”

“Yes, we have already told the girl that she cannot mention being with him, because this morning that is all she has talked about … how gentle, how wonderful he is. It is obvious that she desires to be with Chris and not Andrus. But Miss Gena, Jerry has found out that Andrus knew he was sterile for years now, and that he cheats on Jeanine weekly. He married her to give him stability.” Hannah said.

A fashionable lady dressed in a black suit stepped into the kitchen, “Miss Gena. You and Mr. Tanner are wanted in the dining room … to pick out your rings. We have put his suit into the guest house along with your wedding dress. But tomorrow you will need to dress separately.”

“You find Mr. Tanner and I will meet you there.” Gena said looking around the kitchen she spotted Jeanine and went to her.

“Sweetie, how are you this morning? Did your father take you in?”

“Oh Miss Gena, yes, he wrapped me in his arms and woke up Andrus’ father with an angry phone call. He called the Bishop this morning and I told the same story to the Bishop that you had me tell to my father. Then I found out that Andrus knew he was sterile all this time, and had been cheating on me because he knew he couldn’t get anyone pregnant. I think the Bishop is going to annul the marriage.”

“How long will that take?”

“I don’t know.”

“Will your father be here tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I will explain to him about the position I have at one of my ranches and how good it would be for you to come … but you cannot talk to anyone about your visit to me last night or about the job. You must be elated when your father tells you about it. Do you understand? If he finds out it was plotted ahead of time … he will put you into a nunnery.”

“But what if Chris doesn’t want me?”

Gena pulled the young woman into a hug and whispered. “Chris misses you already. I have never seen him like this before. His whole face shows love for you just at the mention of your name. But you must not let on what is happening. You must be stoic.”

 

[][][][][]

 

In the dining room, Tanner stared at the various sets of rings. Who’s going to pay for these? Not on my salary.

“Weddings that are performed on the grounds are paid for by the corporation of the house. Neither one of us pays for them. They are given to us for coming here to be wed. Does one interest you?”

“Well … for me, this one with the cravings … she calls them etchings around the band. Says it’s white gold but looks silver to me … reminds me of something on the reservation over the marriage hut. Fits too. But for you … either one of these with the pearls or the one with the solitaire diamond.”

“Maddie, which do you think?”

“Miss Gena, I think the diamond would be more durable. Will hold together better. And there is room around the band if you want to add additional diamonds to celebrate 5, 10, or 20 years of marriage.”

“Okay, we’ll go with the one with the etchings for Vin, and this one for me. What about the inside?”

Tanner said, “Inside?”

“For his ring … presented from me to him, inside put …his initials … ‘VMT, Always, Angel. And the date.”

Then Vin understood what she meant. It didn’t go into his ring; it was the ring he was to put on her finger. “On hers put. ‘My Angel forever, Vin’. Make sure they capitalize the A for Angel.”

The rings were boxed up, and given to Beatrice who dashed out the door to get them engraved.

Gen and Vin came out of the dining room and saw Larabee leaning against the wall opposite the kitchen. “Shit. Tanner we have to get him out of here.”

“Didn’t you want to have that ENT look at Kevin? We could take Chris along.”

“Get him! I’ll get Kevin. I need to settle the bill there too.”

“Come on love sick cowboy, we have places to go,” Tanner said hooking his arm around Larabee’s waist and walking him out of the house. “Where is the rest of the team?”

“I don’t know. Someone came in and asked for help and they all disappeared.” Chris muttered as his eyes left the sight of the beauty that came to him in the night.

 

[][][][]

 

At Denlinger Ziekenhuis, Dr. VanHaitsma heard Kevin yelp in pain as he probed the child’s eardrum.

“He shouldn’t have felt that?” Dr. VanHaitsma said to Tanner as Kev leaped into his Papa’s arms.

“Miss Gena, I’d like to take some x-rays today and schedule an MRI for next week. I think there is a good chance that surgery could help him to hear.”

“Mama – he hurt me.” Kevin whispered pointing to the doctor.

“Usually he doesn’t feel anything you put in his ears,” Genavefa said surprised when Kevin said the doctor’s exam hurt. 

“Let’s do the x-ray and set up the other. Any chance, you could stay a couple more days for the MRI and or the surgery, Vin. He seems to want you close when he’s scared.”

“I’ll talk to Chris. See what I can work out. Can’t believe we’ve only been here a week, so much has happened.”

 

[][][][][]

 

“Why did you bring me along anyway?” Larabee groused as the Tanners came out of an exam room.

“Because we need to go through the suite upstairs to make sure your guys didn’t leave anything behind. This morning Josiah was looking for the book he was reading. Maybe it is on the bedroom floor. Need to check the refrigerator … under the chair cushions, you know the routine. Come on lover. You can’t do anything about her, so you better shape up.”

-=-=-=-=-

Up in suite four, they started with the bedroom and found ‘siah’s book half under the bed. In the kitchen they found Ezra’s gourmet coffee in the freezer. In the living room Chris found a dog tag halfway under a chair cushion … and trapped in the rungs of the hospital bed Tanner a second dog tag. 

“When Josiah was carrying Dan into this room he had a dog tag hanging off his shoulder,“ Tanner remarked.

“And remember the imposter … that Army officer dumped all kinds of things on the bed,” Chris said. “What happened to those? I don’t recall unpacking them when we got here.”

“Chris, let me see the other dog tag? These should be the same,” Tanner said holding them in his hand. “But they’d not. Do officers have a different kind?”

“All dog tags are made with the same stamping machine. Only Name, serial number, religion and blood type are on them. What are the blood types?” Chris asked.

“One is O-positive. One is A-negative. I found the A in the bed.” Tanner replied.

“Help me, there is something under the mattress taped to the bed,” Gena called.

The two men flipped the mattress onto the floor, and Chris pulled out his pocket knife and cut the tape that held a leather pouch to the bed rails. After replacing the mattress, they emptied the pouch onto the bed.

“Here’s his passport,” Chris said. “And his orders to Afghanistan.“

“And his military ID,” Tanner said.

“Look at these photos!” Gena exclaimed as Kevin moved them in a line on the bed.

“This one – must be the real him before the change.” Chris said.

“What are these lines on his face for?” Tanner asked.

“It’s how plastic surgeon’s map out a face they are going to change.” Gen said. “He was nice looking. Wonder how many they went through before they found one who would agree to have his face changed.”

“Mama. Like Daniel’s.” Kevin whispered, picking up a picture of the Special Forces tattoo.

“I wonder if the guy in Berlin was part of this ploy too.” Chris asked. “I’ll have to ask Pascal or Gerard if they are there tomorrow. And Gen how is the Team getting back to Denver on Monday?”

“Paul’s going to fly you back. I’m staying here because Kevin may be having surgery on his ears. The doc here thinks he can repair the damage by surgery. Any chance Tanner can stay a few more days … for honeymoon and son’s surgery?”

“I’ll consider it.” Chris grumped.

“I can also keep an eye on Jeanine and let you know how she’s doing, cowboy.” Tanner quipped. The glare he got from his boss was not good.

There was a knock on the door and in came the ENT doctor, a portable x-ray machine and two technicians. While Tanner stayed with Kevin, Gen hauled Chris into the bedroom. 

“Do you trust me Chris?”

“Of course … you know I do.” Quipped the frustrated Larabee.

“Then trust me to work behind the scenes to bring Jeanine to you.”

Larabee showed stark surprise at the statement. “Can you do that? How?”

“There is a lot about Dutch law that you don’t know about. But I can tell you this much, only Tanner and I, and two ladies in the house know that Jeanine was with you. In fact, the house set it up without telling me what they were doing. Jeanine only told her father that Andrus wanted her to become a whore and sleep with other men until she becomes pregnant. It turns out her husband has known he was sterile since before he married her and has been playing around ever since. Her father has started proceedings to end the marriage. But that will take a few weeks. You have to be patient Sailor. She will be yours. In your Denver bed, but it will take time.”

“Gen, I’m not a patient man.”

“I know… just don’t take your anger out on her or you will answer to me.”

“Oh babe, I would never hurt her. She is a precious flower, delicate and pure.”

“You were this way over Sarah too, weren’t you?”

He blinked at her, realizing how right she was. “Yeah. I believe the words then were – gaa-gaa.”

 

[][][][][]

Back at the VanBrie estate the kitchen was buzzing with activity.

Jeanine and Greta were busy working on their second four-tiered cake when Pascal and Jeanine’s father came in. Hannah cut them off when they were headed for Jeanine, and ordered Beatrice to call Miss Gena and get her home.

“Gentlemen, we are on a tight schedule for tomorrow. Can I help you with something?” Hannah said guiding them back out of the kitchen.

“Andrus is dead,” Pascal replied. “A husband came home early and found him in bed with his wife. The husband killed them both.”

“Oh dear Lord! Beatrice …”

“I called Miss Gena, Hannah, she is coming right home. I just told her there was an emergency here.”

“According to a small notebook in Andrus’ pocket, he had regulars he saw every week. All the husbands traveled. While Jeanine was here working hard, her husband was stepping out with other women.” Pascal explained.

Hannah and Beatrice looked at each and nodded. “Perhaps this would be a good time to ask Pastor James if he would allow Jeanine to go to Denver with Miss Gena. She has two ranches now that she needs to find cooks and housekeepers for,“ Beatrice said.

“It would certainly help to get her away from the talk that will follow her here … that she wasn’t satisfying her husband, when we know that she was. She talked about how he insisted on having her every single night; though I think the poor child was only used for Andrus’ satisfaction, not for hers.” Hannah boldly stated.

“I have some connections I can use,” Pascal said, “that can get her a passport in a hurry. Perhaps she will find a nice cowboy to marry there.”

=-=-=-=-=-

The call came to Gena just as they were setting up a surgery time for Kevin. Jeanine’s husband had been found in bed by a husband coming home early from a business trip. The husband killed his wife and Andrus. The house was waiting for Gena to arrive before they told Jeanine.

-=-=-=-

Tanner and Kevin went in search of Michael and Team 7, while Gena and Chris came into the kitchen. Hannah told them that Pastor James and Pascal had left and that they were to tell Jeanine about her husband’s death.

Gen told Chris to wait! “I will shackle you if you don’t wait here until I call you!” Then she went to Jeanine to give her the news. 

Jeanine’s screams shattered the work in the kitchen, and Chris dodged help as he came to Gen’s side catching his new love before she collapsed on the floor.

“Hannah! Is the summer house open? Keys. Chris, carry her. Follow me.”

They moved under and through white tents set up for tomorrow’s wedding. Past the guest house where Vin and Gen were staying … down towards the lake to another small one bedroom house. Gena unlocked the door and ushered her charges in.

Chris saw the bedroom and went directly there. His plan was to lay her down and sit with her but that wasn’t Jeanine’s plan. She sobbed quietly on his shoulder wetting his shirt. Gen set two glasses of water on the night stand and started to leave.

“Where are you going?” Chris rasped.

“You’ve lost a wife, Chris. She’s lost a husband. Sarah will lead you. Listen to her.”

Jeanine pulled back slightly and looked at the man she loved. “You … you were married?”

“Yes. I had a wife and a five year old son. They were killed.”

“Like Andrus?”

“No. By someone who wanted to kill me … “

“I wanted to be rid of Andrus but I didn’t want him dead. I didn’t!”

“I know baby, I know.” Chris said softly kissing away her tears. Before either knew what was happening they were naked and in each others arms making love, rasping each others names as they satisfied their desires to be one.

Genavefa VanBrie stood outside the bedroom and watched, amazed at Larabee’s gentleness. This was to be a union made in heaven. She waited until she heard Chris’ pledge of love and gift of marriage before Gena left to find her own lover and come hard in his arms.

 

[][][][][]

 

The smell of hot coffee and fresh rolls woke Larabee. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and he looked over to find Jeanine sleeping soundly next to him. He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck, as his fingers played down her bare back to her buttocks. His love groaned as his fingers probed her cunt. “Want you,” Chris rasped. “Want you now, baby.”

Jeanine rolled over to face the man that would be her new husband. Last night was like a wedding night. What she thought a wedding night should be like. “Today is the big day. I must get up. Have things to do.” Her nipples were hard and erect and tingling. Jen moaned as Chris’ tongue lapped her nipple.

“Christopher. Today is Miss Gena’s wedding day. I must get up.”

“After.” Chris responded, pushing his fingers into her hot box. “Want to eat you first. Can’t get enough of your sweet juice. I don’t like having to leave tomorrow without you.”

“I will be there soon. You must have patience, darling. We will be together forever… and have many children. Will you let me taste you? I have never tasted a man.”

Jeanine looked at his organ as Chris lay on his back. She fingered it first and the moan that rasped from his throat excited her. Beatrice had showed her what to do with a zucchini but this was real and it was so soft. She put her mouth over the hardness and licked the soft head.

“OHSHIT!” Larabee rasped, his butt automatically rising off the bed.

“You like that?” Jeanine asked amazed that little bit got such a reaction.

“Oh yeah!”

Grinning she went back to sucking the soft head while her fingers squeezed the sacks that she knew held his sperm. 

Chris bucked off the bed, pushing his cock deeper into her throat. “OHGODBABYBABY!”

Jeanine remembered the feeling that electrified her when his fingers probed her ass as his tongue licked at her juice. Now she found that hole and pushed in.

“OHSHIT! JEANNNNNINE!” His cock erupted jerking hard inside her mouth shooting cum down her throat.

It tasted sweet … and salty. She liked it she decided. And this would be a way to satisfy him when her baby was big inside and they could not come together as one. Jen waited until his cock slipped from her mouth then she moved up to lay next to him, kissing his throat and his neck as he had done to her.

“Chris … are you all right?” She was getting worried now because he hadn’t moved.

“In a minute,” Larabee rasped trying to come back down to earth but not wanting to. He’d had blow jobs in the past but never anything like that, and hell if that was the first one she ever did what would the rest be like.

“You … you sure … sure you … never did … that before?” Larabee rasped hoarsely.

Jeanine laughed and rested her chin on his chest. “That was my first time with a real penis. Beatrice teaches all the household girls who are getting married to do it using a zucchini or a cucumber. But that was my first, what do you call it … my first blow job.”

Larabee pulled her face up to meet his. “Baby doll, that was better than even … any that Miss Gena has given me.”

Jeanine beamed. She had done better than the mistress of the house. “I like your taste. Sweet but salty. I will want to eat you too now. Like you want to eat me. When I am big and fat with babies that is how we will do it.”

Ohgod, Chris thought, what a way to go.

“Time for you to get up and get going, baby.”

“I must wait for you. Make sure you are okay.”

“After that, it’s going to take me awhile to paste all my pieces back to together again. Remember I’m older than you are. Go. Get in the shower. You don’t want to be late.” Larabee watched her go. Was he too old for this? He was, but no way was he giving her up, not after last night. It was like a wedding night their coming together. And this morning!

Jeanine came out of the shower, and sprinkle water from her hair across Chris’ chest.

“Wha? What?” Her love yelped sitting up. She laughed at him. “I will tell them you slept on the couch and didn’t want to leave me alone in the house.”

“Beatrice brought hot coffee and breakfast for us. The house knows we were together. The house put us together. I think I am finally beginning to believe what Gena said about the house and these grounds.” Jeanine said as she dried her hair.

“But the people don’t know. Your team doesn’t know other than Mr. Vin. No, with a suddenly dead husband, it would not look good that they know we were happy in love all night long.”

“Beatrice brought you something new to wear?” Chris groused, his head beginning to clear.

“Yes, you also. It is hanging in the dining room.” Jen kissed him lightly. “I will not like the long hours you work, or the danger it puts you in. But I will always be waiting for you at home. Know that Chris Larabee. Know that I love you more than life itself.”

And she was gone, off to do what she does; leaving Chris Larabee awed that someone so young had touched his heart so deeply.

“HEY cowboy!” Tanner yelled coming into the summer house minutes later. “Ya’ll decent in here?”

“Go away, Tanner!” Larabee barked moving slowly off the bed. 

“Damn, cowboy, you look like you’ve been run over by a trunk. Did ya’ spend the whole night in bed with her?”

“She gave me a blow job this morning. First one she ever did in her whole life. It blew me into a million pieces. Shit, Tanner. She shot me high as the moon and I feel like I bounced on every star on the way back to earth.”

“I know the feeling, Chris. I know the feeling.” Tanner said, helping his friend to the bathroom. “I’ve been listening to the people who work here talk about the house and the grounds. They say it protects those who should be here, and gets rid of those that shouldn’t.”

“After last night. Me screaming her name. Her screaming mine. I believe it. It was like we were on a secluded island … in a bubble, just the two of us. Hope I survive, but what a way to go. Can’t believe what passed between us last night. It was more beautiful that what I have experienced with Sarah or with Gena.”

Tanner helped himself to coffee while his boss showered and dressed. They were halfway out the summer house front door when Jeanine’s father appeared on the walkway.

“Mr. Larabee. My daughter has a brilliance about her I have never seen before. She is smiling and gracious and alive for the first time since her mother passed away ten years ago. I ask this as a father not a pastor … Did you sleep with my daughter last night? I don’t believe that you slept on the couch as she is telling people. Her eyes shine every time your name is mentioned. She is as giddy in love as her mother was for me. So I must ask you, have you taken her to bed?”

Chris swallowed, he knew it would look bad if he said no and he didn’t want to bring shame on the new love in his life. “Yes sir, I did. She was crying and … I shared with her the loss of my wife and five-year-old son. It … it just sort of happened. We came together out of sorrow and ended up very much in love.”

“Do you love her enough to marry her? Would you take her back to Colorado with you as your wife?”

Without hesitation, Chris Larabee said, “yes.”

“As of today she is a widow. Would you agree to marry her today? Or tonight … here in this garden … in front of the house where your love spawned true?” Pastor James quizzed the lovesick agent.

Chris stared at him. Today? 

“I believe that has to be approved by Miss Gena first,” Tanner stated. “She had plans for Jeanine today.”

“I have talked with Miss Gena already. We were both amazed at the brilliance and love that radiated from Jeanine as she came into the kitchen. Everyone noticed it. Everyone knows that losing Andrus will not affect her because he treated her like a slave not like a wife. This morning Jeanine looks like a woman fresh from her wedding bed. So I repeat, will you marry her before you leave?”

“Yes, sir. I would be proud to have your daughter as my wife.” Chris Larabee stated with conviction.

“Good. I will let Beatrice know. If you have left anything in the summer house, you had best retrieve it. For it will be sealed off for your wedding now, and the nights that follows. Oh, and you will not be leaving to fly back to Denver until Tuesday morning. By then we will have the paperwork and the visas for her to travel with you. Good day.”

“Shit cowboy. You okay with all this.” Tanner asked as Chris went back into the house to retrieve the clothes he wore yesterday.

“I’m okay, tracker. I worried all day yesterday what would happen to her after I left. Now I can worry about what she is doing at the ranch while I am at work.”

“She will probably spit-shine the floors so you can eat off them. It will be nice to come home and find someone there. I know that already.” Tanner replied pleasantly.

Chris picked up his clothes that he found folded neatly on the table and was surprised to find airline tickets under them.

“What’s this?”

Tanner took them out of Larabee’s hand. “They are airline tickets for the team ... Ezra, JD, Bucklin, and Josiah … leaves tonight on the redeye.” Opening one Vin discovered they were all first class tickets. “Hell, cowboy, these are all first class tickets … 1000 bucks each!”

“I figured I was done producing children, but it looks like the house picked both of us to propagate its future, and me for one is going to enjoy doing it. Let’s go.” Larabee said taking the tickets from Tanner.

 

[][][][][]

 

Ezra Standish stood in his room and looked around. Everything was neat as a pin. The two Armand suits he had tried on yesterday were hanging in bags on the suit rack, his suitcases were packed and standing next to the bed. Through the open door behind him came JD Dunne.

“Hey, Ez… are all your bags packed too? What’s going on?” JD exclaimed seeing that Ezra’s bags were as JD’s were.

“It appears, Mr. Dunne that we are leaving ahead of Mr. Tanner. Let us check on our fellow team mates.” Ezra said exiting the room.

“What’s going on?” Buck Wilmington asked Larabee as he came up the stairs and walked down to the master bedroom.

“Going on? What do you mean?” Chris asked, realizing he hadn’t seen his men since they left the hospital with Daniel.

“All our bags are packed. And the rooms are made up.” JD quipped following his idol down the hall.

Larabee pushed open the master bedroom door to find his clothes for the wedding perfectly laid out on the bed. He set his clothes down and looked at the tickets in his hand.

Turning Team 7’s leader started handing out the tickets, “That’s because you four are flying back to the states on the red-eye special … tonight … first class all the way. You have to be in the office on Monday morning, remember?”

“What about you?” Buck asked.

“Excuse me, ‘cuse me, ‘cuse me,” Jeanine said brightly as she wove her way through the four men in the doorway.

“Chris, we are needed in the dining room … ASAP if not sooner,” she cooed the blue-green dress she wore reflecting in her green eyes.

The smile that spread across Larabee’s face and eyes startled his men. Even Buck hadn’t seen that much joy in the man since … since Chris’ wedding day to Sarah. Buck took a better look at the clothes laid out on the bed behind his old friend.

“I’ll be there in a minute, Jeanine.” Larabee answered his voice soft.

“We need to go in together.” His love answered not taking her eyes away from his face.

“Wait for me at the top of the stairs. I’ll be right there.” Chris said kissing her lightly on the mouth.

Jeanine turned and looked at the men. “I’m Jeanine, Chris and I are getting married today. Let’s see, Vin told me how to tell who is who. You’re Buck … the only one with a mustache. And the big ol’ bear is Josiah,” she extending her hand to each man. “You’re Ezra. I hope you like the color of the Armand suit I picked out for you. The one color you choose wasn’t available in your size. And you are JD … which I already knew ‘cause I watched you on the computer. I’ll be waiting Chris.”

The four men watched her go. Then Buck quipped sharply, “She’s a bit young for you, isn’t she stud. She’d be more for Daniel than you.”

“Love doesn’t have anything to do with years, Buck.” Chris growled. “Tanner’s twelve years younger than Gen.”

“Yes, but Mr. Larabee, this young woman is a good twenty years younger than you are. You have only known her a few days. Her husband was just shot to death in someone else’s bed.” Ezra Standish replied.

Josiah stood taking it all in as he always did. He saw the look in his boss’ eyes when the woman walked into the room; saw the sparks that moved between them.

“Have any of you gentlemen seen Chris smile like he did when she walked into the room? Not for a lot of years. Whether they have known each other for two days or two years it doesn’t matter. There is love here. And I think it is something this house has put together. Didn’t you say Ezra that this house had a life of its own?” Josiah said.

“You are correct, Mr. Sanchez, in saying the house has chosen them,” Hannah VanderJagt said from behind the men. 

“Chris, Jeanine is waiting. You need to pick out your rings now.” The middle-aged woman said. “Give me the tickets. I’ll hand them out.”

Larabee looked at his men, ‘siah was the only one that gave him a congratulatory hug before the team leader walked down to meet his future bride waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

Hannah silently handed out the tickets to each man. “If you have complaints about leaving early take it up with Miss VanBrie. She figured with two of your men on short honeymoons there wasn’t much for you to do here … except get into trouble. And Judge Travis did call this morning – early – to make sure part of you would be in on Monday. Jeanine has never been on a plane as big as the VanBrie plane. I believe Miss Gena wanted a quiet ride home for her and for the twins.”

Hannah watched each man open his ticket, gasping at the price perhaps or that they were first class. “Be sure you all sign the guest book in the entry of the house. We start a new one each year. All former years are on shelves of the desk the book is on. If you look up the guest book of four years ago … you will see that Judge Travis and his wife Evie stayed here for a week. I believe they were in the Lake House. It is where he made the decision to put Team 7 together. Enjoy yourselves boys.”

“What about our cars? They’re parked at the stables?” JD quipped as Hannah turned to leave.

“I believe, Mr. Dunne, that Mark Streeter had those delivered to your homes two days after you arrived here.”

“My house key is on my car keys, how am I going to get into …” Buck groaned.

“Mr. Jackson was given the keys to all your vehicles once they were delivered to your homes.” Hannah said shaking her head. “My, I do hope you are more organized at work than you appear to be here, otherwise how would you ever get anything done.”

Ezra burst out laughing. “You are correct in your assumption, Miss Hannah. Buck is totally unorganized. He drives us crazy.”

 

[][][][]

 

In the dining room, Larabee looked at four sets of wedding rings. He and Jeanine had been instructed by Beatrice to pick out something. 

Chris reached for a three-ring set which included a solitaire diamond engagement ring.

“Oh Chris, no… I don’t need a diamond.” Jeanine said softly stopping his hand from picking them up. “This –“ she whispered loudly. 

“These … these are us,” she said showing him two-toned gold bands consisting of random swirls of two colors seamlessly integrated. “We are two souls woven to together.”

Chris looked at the rings his love placed in his hand. Gold like his hair, reddish brown like hers, smoothed together with no seams. His eyes met hers and he smiled. “Agreed.”

“They will be engraved with your initials and the date. Do you wish anything else?” Beatrice said taking the rings from Chris and putting them into a white box.

“With love,” Jeanine said. “CL, with love, JJ, and the date.”

“Same with me,” Chris answered. Simple and concise. 

“Good, you are the white box. The Tanners are the red box.” Beatrice said as she opened the red box … and began screaming in Dutch. People came running from everywhere, as Jeanine reached for the box Beatrice had dropped to the table.

“What is wrong?” Chris asked.

“She is saying these are the wrong rings.” Looking inside, Jeanine sees the engravings. “They are engraved … this one says -- ‘VMT, Always, Angel, and today’s date.” 

Chris picked up the ring with diamonds across the top and read …, “My Angel forever, Vin. They are really unique.”

Tanner came into the dining room in a dead run and slid to a stop behind Larabee. “What’s going on? It sounds like someone was dying in here.”

Chris held up the rings. “Someone took the wrong rings to be engraved for you and Gen.”

Vin stared at the rings Chris put into the palm of his hand. “Beatrice! These are fine.” Tanner said sharply bringing the woman around to face him.

“They are not what you and Miss Gena picked out. This has never happened before. She will be very upset that this mistake was made.” 

“Beatrice …” Vin said softly. “These are better than what we picked out. You don’t need to tell Mrs. Tanner. I’ll tell her. Back to work now, there is still plenty to do.”

Beatrice looked at him. The man Gena had chosen. The man the house had accepted. She nodded to him, clapped her hands and disappeared into the kitchen.

Hannah watched Tanner put the rings back in the red box. She walked over to him then and picked up the two boxes of rings and slipped them into a bag on her arm. “Two more to get engraved and we are done.”

“Han-nah … did you change the rings?” Tanner asked quietly as Chris and Jeanine got up from the table.

“Mr. Tanner, really.” Hannah answered blushing slightly.

“Thank whoever did. They are much more fitting for the matriarch of the house than what we picked out yesterday.”

“Gentlemen … Mr. Tanner has only a few more hours as a single man. Use the time wisely. And Mr. Larabee your time will be used up in celebrating him and his new bride. May I suggest you both find your sons and spend time with them?”

 

[][][][][]

 

After searching the house, Chris and Vin met on the back porch and surveyed the grounds. “Anyone seen the twins? The gardener said that Daniel was down by the lake.” Chris replied.

“They were in the kitchen waiting to lick the frosting bowls. Then they were under the tents playing hide and seek, but no one has seen them for about an hour. Let’s check with Daniel.” Tanner said.

As the got close to the Lake House, Tanner pulled Chris to a stop when he heard Michael talking. Slowly the two men moved closer so they could hear what was being said but not be seen by the boys.

“Who’s going to take care of us while Mama and Papa are honeymooning? Sometimes there are kids here to play with but there are all grownups here now. We don’t want to be stuck with Hannah or Beatrice or Jonathan the gardener …” Michael lamented.

“Well,” Daniel said, “I asked Hannah and no one has rented the Lake House for the next two nights, so the three of us are going to stay here. I thought you could get used to having a big brother again.” Daniel said signing to Kevin as he talked with Michael. 

“And tomorrow, is Pascal’s day off, so we are going fishing on his grandfather’s big boat. Pascal will come with his son, and his grandfather is taking the morning off to go with us. Then we will cook the fish we catch for lunch. After lunch, Pascal’s grandfather will take us all on a private tour of the chocolate factory.”

“CHOCOLATE FACTORY?” Tanner yelped from behind the house, as Larabee hit him in the arm.

“Papa!” Michael exclaimed, jumping up to meet his father as he and Chris came forward.

“I wonder if Angel would let me go to the chocolate factory too.” Tanner mused as he walked to where Daniel and Kevin were sitting.

“Fat chance!” Larabee growled. “We’ll be lucky if we can even walk with two over-sexed wives.”

“Really Dad? I had heard that Jeanine was a real dullsville.” Daniel said. “It’s why I never pursued her.”

“Sorry, but she is spoken for son. And she is definitely not dull. Never listen to what others say about someone, you need to taste the package before you make a decision.”

“How do you taste the package of a girl, Uncle Chris?” Michael asked innocently.

“Yeah Chris, how do you?” Tanner questioned with a smirk.

“You talk to them Michael. Be around them. Some people act differently when they are around someone they like. Jeanine’s husband didn’t treat her like a wife, but more like a slave. Here at the house she was open and fun-loving because the house is. At her house she might have been dull because it wasn’t fun for her there.” Chris replied giving his sharpshooter a glare.

“Sounds like you are going to have a good time tomorrow,” Vin said sitting down on the bench between his sons.

“I sure am glad you are alive, Papa.” Michael said leaning into his father. “We didn’t think we’d ever get to see you.”

Daniel looked at his father and realized for the first time that his mother had probably showed him the video he’d made. “I made a video for you before I went to Afghanistan,” Daniel said to Chris. 

“I watched it the first night your mother discovered Tanner and I getting out of a car two doors down from her condo. Didn’t get to see it all because an imposter called saying he was you.”

“Mom said there were two imposters.”

“The one that first contacted us was not related to the people who snatched you. It was someone her father primed to be you in the hopes of getting money he thought she had access to.” Chris said.

“When in fact he had access to it all the time,” Daniel said. “Grandpa VanBrie at times could be really dumb. I often wondered how he got to be an Ambassador.”

The two fathers sat and talked with their sons until Jonathan found them and said it was time for everyone to get dressed for the Tanner wedding. 

“And Mr. Chris ... You are to get in your wedding suit now because there will not be time for you to change later.”

“What about Jeanine, he can’t see her…” Tanner started.

“Jeanine’s dress is not a worry. It is already at the summer house and she will slip away to get it on in time. Hannah wishes to know if you want your team present for your wedding Mr. Chris. Right now it will be Pastor James, Pascal and his family, Mr. and Mrs. Tanner, your son, the twins and friends from the house that are ecstatic that Jeanine has found someone so wonderful to love her.”

“Josiah Sanchez. I would like him to be present.” Chris said.

Tanner gave his boss a look. “What about Buck? He was your best man for Sarah. And JD might be upset. Damn Chris, you’re his idol.”

“Ok, JD Dunne and Josiah Sanchez. And Jonathan if I could speak to you privately about Buck and Ezra.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Chris,” Jonathan said as the two men stepped away from Tanner and the boys.

-=-=-=-

“Buck Wilmington fancies himself a ladies man, and dates a different woman every night at home. Do you have anyone who could … ah, occupy his time from soon after the Tanner’s wedding until early morning? He brags about his conquest. I’d like someone to capture him for a change and use him for their pleasure rather than the other way around.”

“In fact we have two coming that are always on the lookout for new lays. Would he go with a man and a woman or two women?” the head grounds keeper asked.

Larabee grinned. “Bucklin is submissive. Will that help?”

Jonathan beamed. “Yes Mr. Chris. They will be honored to be entertained by your former submissive and I’m sure he’ll be upset to learn he missed your wedding. But he will definitely be satisfied with how he spent the night. What about Mr. Ezra?”

“Don’t know about Ezra. He never talks about who he dates. We don’t even know if he does date.” Chris answered.

“Well, we do have someone from Denver who is visiting with the VanBrie attorneys. She is a lawyer somewhere in Denver; perhaps I can sit Ezra at her table for the dinner after the Tanner’s wedding. We will tell him about your wedding, if he comes okay, if he stays with her … better.”

“Deal.” Chris said shaking Jonathan’s hand.

-=-=-=-

“Chris? What kind of deal did you make with him?” Tanner asked.

“Buck and Ezra think I am out of my mind.” Chris said as they walked back to the house followed by their sons. “Buck told me she should be marrying Daniel instead of me. Ezra doesn’t have an opinion. ‘Siah hugged me and said it was love that brought us together. Whether we knew each other two days or two years didn’t matter. JD didn’t have an opinion.”

[][][][][][]

 

End of chapter 10


	11. Two Families

Chapter 11

 

“Well, Vin you ready to go out there and become a husband. A kept man.” Chris said as he straighten Tanner’s tie.

“Hell, Chris. I never figured I’d ever get married, let alone find someone like Genavefa VanBrie who is heir to all this. Still can’t believe she wants me and that I have two sons.”

“If I have learned anything over the last week, it is if you weren’t right for her … the soul of this house would have ousted you by now. But have a feeling it really likes the freshness and the fun that oozes out of you. What is going to be tough is going back to the real world in a couple of days. Going back to work and hoping that Jeanine doesn’t get lonely or bored being way out in the country.”

“Remember, we’re all staying with you till our house is done. So the twins and Daniel will be there for a few months anyway. By then you’ll know if she’s pregnant and after that …. You’ll be plenty busy.”

“Gentlemen ….” Jonathan said, “Are you ready?”

“What about the ring?” Chris asked. “I need to have that!”

Jonathan produced a white box.

“The white box is for Jeanine and me. The RED box is Tanner’s.”

“Oh dear. I left the red box in the guest house. Wait here.”

“Best laid plans of mice and men.” Tanner mumbled with a smirk.

“You’ve been around Ezra too much.” Chris said.

“Michael says that a lot. He’s always planning something and someone comes along and changes what they think he should be doing.”

“I’m back! Beatrice saw the mistake as soon as I left and sent the red box with a runner. Please check them. Then we need to get Vin’s ring to Miss Gena.”

Larabee opened the ring box. “Niiii-ce.” He said looking at the two rings. He picked out Gena’s ring and put it into his inside jacket pocket. He didn’t want anyone trying to pick his outside pockets between here and the tents. Closing the red ring box he handed it back to Jonathan.

“Come now, I will escort you to your stations and then get Gena. Daniel will be taking her down the aisle since her father … what a jerk. Anyway I will give her Tanner’s ring before she starts down. You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Tanner replied.

[][][][][]

Pastor James, Jeanine’s father, stood waiting along with Vin and Chris at the altar. Tanner whispered for the third time that he thought he was going to faint or to make sure Chris still had the ring. And then the music for the entry of the bride started and Tanner got a glimpse of his Angel at the end of the white satin runner. 

Gena’s hair cascaded down over her bare shoulders and the diamond necklace she wore around her neck had a pendant hanging down toward her breasts right where he loved to kiss. The dress was satin, embroidered with he didn’t know what. She was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen in his life and he hoped that someone was taking pictures because he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. The fact that flashbulbs were going off in all directions didn’t get through. His eyes were locked on the woman that soon would be his forever.

Tanner didn’t remember her walking down the aisle. Just all of a sudden she was there next to him and the pastor was talking and he was reciting. It was all a blur until it came to exchange the rings. 

When Vin turned to his best friend, Chris reached in and pulled out the ring and put it in Tanner’s hand. “You’re doin’ fine, tracker.” Larabee whispered.

Tanner’s hand was shaking when he took Angel’s left hand and started to put the ring on as he repeated, “With this ring … “ it was then he realized he’d never told her about the mistake in the rings.

Gena looked at the ring, looked up at Tanner and looked back down at the ring. It was not the ring they had picked out. She started to withdraw her hand but he held it fast. His eyes said it was okay, then she felt his thoughts … the house changed both our rings. These are better.

When Gen’s matron of honor, a long time nursing friend, handed her Tanner’s ring, she realized someone in the house had indeed done a switch on them. She never did flaunt her wealth, and this was not the time to do it either. The ring’s two colors blended as one, simple, neat and beautiful. 

Before both of them knew it, the ceremony was over and he was told to kiss the bride, which he did … a lot longer than he should have because Chris had to tap him on the shoulder to stop.

Then with a blushing groom, Pastor James said, “May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Vincent Tanner!”

[][][][][][]

Two hours later, after a light dinner and the cutting of the wedding cake, the new Mrs. Tanner stood quietly while Hannah took off her diamond necklace and placed it into a black velvet box. Gena talked to the two young men who had donated the necklace for the wedding.

“Did you put up a display with plenty of business cards on the gift table?”

“Yes ma’am. Miss Hannah gave us instructions on exactly what to do. We took over the business from our father, so loaning jewelry for weddings is new to us. We really appreciate the opportunity.”

“I am glad you could accommodate us. The VanBrie’s have used VanWieren Jewelry for half a century; however the newest VanWieren is not interested to work beyond office hours. And this estate rarely works within regular office hours.”

Then she rejoined her husband who was waiting for her on the edge of the dance floor. “They are waitin’ for us Angel. We need to start the first dance.”

“You know how to dance Mr. Tanner?”

“I do, Mrs. Tanner, got paid in dance lessons once when I was bounty hunting.”

“Hmmm, what other things did you get paid in besides money?” She asked as he waltzed her out onto the floor.

“Got a free mountain bike once, which I sold so I could pay for my expenses.”

“Who’s that lady Ezra’s with? They sure are involved in something.”

“I’ve seen her picture in the paper in Denver. She came with your attorney. I think Hannah said she is a college friend of your lawyer’s wife. Don’t think I’ve ever seen Ezra with a woman before. He never talks about datin’ anyone.” Tanner said as he eased them to the edge of the floor as others came on.

“I saw Bucklin draped over a woman a little while ago. Don’t know where he disappeared to.” Gena said looking around.

“Buck and Chris had an argument about Jeanine. Bucklin thinks Chris is robbing the cradle. Chris made some kind of a deal with Jonathan to keep Bucklin occupied during his and Jeanine’s wedding. It looks like only JD and Josiah will be attending and maybe Ezra if he can tear himself away.”

“If that woman with Ezra came with Martin, then she is a lawyer too. Come on, I want to meet her.”

“You go meet her. I have to check on Chris. I haven’t seen him since we cut the cake.”

-=-=-=-

Tanner asked around and finally was told that Chris and Josiah went into the library to talk. Entering the house, Vin heard JD chatting and found the team’s computer techie sitting in a small room with two other techies playing on a computer. Tanner spoke Dutch to the two young men who asked him a bunch of questions about JD. Then the sharpshooter continued on to the library.

Vin stopped just outside the half open door that led into the library. He could hear Chris and ‘siah’s voices talking softly.

Vin heard Josiah ask, “Chris, do you love her?”

“Hell yes,” Larabee answered. “I don’t want to go home without her. But my home isn’t her home. She hasn’t been in the US since she was two. She didn’t even know that she was a US citizen by birth!”

“So it narrows down to how long you’ve known her.”

“Two days, ‘siah. Two whole days and yet … people are going to tell me it isn’t long enough to get to know someone, and …”

“Chris … boss, would it help to know that my parents knew within the first week that they met, that they were meant for each. They got married on a dare. And were married for 45 years before death took one of them. Whether you’ve known Jeanine for two days or two years doesn’t matter. It’s what is in your heart that counts.”

“My heart can’t bear to be parted from her. I want her at my side, in my bed, near me. This morning I was so damn full of tension worrying about her, all she did was come up behind me, put her hand on my back, whispered something in Dutch I didn’t understand, but all the tension drained out. That was something even Sarah couldn’t do.”

“Then I think, boss man, you have a match made in heaven. Enjoy it. Live it.”

“Chris?” Tanner said knocking on the door. “Time for you and Jeanine. “Siah, you want to round up the others and follow the white footprints to the summer house. Their wedding’s going to be in the garden there. JD is down the hall, and Ezra is talkin’ with a lady by the wedding cake. Haven’t seen Bucklin in over an hour.”

“Don’t think you’ll find Buck, Vin,” JD said coming up behind the tracker. “Last I saw he was carryin’ a woman off into the bushes somewhere near the side of the house. I went lookin’ for him a while ago but couldn’t find him.”

Josiah looked at Vin and said, “Vin, you take Chris where he needs to go. JD and I will pick up Ezra and merge in with the rest of the guests.”

[][][][]

Agent Bucklin Wilmington came to with his arms and legs entangled around the woman that he remembered carrying off into the bushes. He looked around the room and discovered they were lying on a round bed. What unnerved the ladies man was the man in black leather leaning up against the wall staring at him.

When their eyes met, the man moved off the wall and walked over to Buck. “You have done well, Mr. Wilmington. Very well indeed. You are Larabee’s submissive are you not?”

“Used to be.” Buck rasped, his ass grew hot just thinking about the man riding him. “Yer growin’ damn hard in those tight leather pants. Need me to relieve you of that pressure?”

“Think you can do it?” the leather man growled moving closer.

“Know I can.” Buck answered confidently, unaware the woman he was with had gotten up. Seconds later he felt the sting of a belt across his buttocks.

“SO! YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME FOR HIM DO YOU?” The woman shouted as she struck Buck across the buttocks.

After the second blow, Wilmington went to his knees and raised his ass to meet each blow. “Yeah, baby! Yeah that’s it. Make me hard baby.”

Leather man stopped the spanking at the fifth blow. Ordered the woman back onto the bed on her knees. 

“Lube yourself. Mount her in one thrust and stay there.”

Buck grinned. “Yes Master.” The agent answered tightly. Maybe he was missing Chris’ wedding but he was having a hell of a good time doing it.

Wilmington groaned as the leather man mounted him and plunged in, thrusting fully in. His pain turned to pleasure and his cock surged hard and large inside the woman.

“Reach around and work her breasts. Her nipples … as I thrust into you. I want to hear her scream in pleasure. Want to hear her beg you to stop. “

“May I milk her, Master?” Buck asked tightly.

“Do you know how to milk a woman’s breast, slave?”

“Yes master. Have a woman in Denver who loves to be ridden and milked.”

“Then Agent Wilmington …show us how you do it in America.” The leather man demanded as he began to pound hard into Buck’s ass. 

Buck’s smile deepened as the man pounded hard into him. It had been a while since he’d taken a man and now he realized how much he missed it. His hands gripped the woman’s left breast stroking, milking, and simulating the stroke of milking a cow. As her tit got hard he moved to it pulling, jerking until she screamed for him to stop, then he moved to her other breast and did the same thing. 

The leather man leaned tight against Buck’s back kissing him on the neck and the ears. “Take her knees out from under her. Flatten her. Pump hard. Take her hard but hold it. You cannot come until I tell you to, do you understand.”

“Yes Master,” Buck rasped the pleasure of his cock inside this woman and her master inside him. “Yes Master. Sandwich Bucklin style.”

The woman soon begged her master to be released. She was sore. Her breasts hurt. Her ass hurt. She pleaded in Dutch until as last the leather man pulled Buck free and took him to the floor.

“I will let you rest, Bucklin. Then it will be just you and I until morning. I must thank Jonathan for telling me about your need. I look forward to visiting you in Denver as I am breeding a mare to one of Genavefa’s stallions. Have you ever fucked a horse Agent Wilmington? It will be interesting to watch you do so. And you will do it for me won’t you?”

“Yes Master. I am here to please,” Buck said knowing he would do whatever this man asked. “Must I give up my Denver women, Master?”

“We’ll see how you perform after you rest … and how you perform when we come to Denver next month. You will abstain from any sex whatsoever until we meet again.” 

“But … but Master, I have a certain reputation I must uphold in Denver. Everyone knows that I am a ladies man.”

“You will be wearing a cock ring when you leave here in the morning. It will not come off until I take it off.”

Shit! A cock ring. In a public shower. In Chris’ pool.

“Do you have a problem with that? Did you not enjoy yourself here tonight? Did you not say you wanted more?” The leather clad man growled.

“Yes Master, yes. I did enjoy myself. It has been a long time since I had a man. I didn’t realize how much I missed it. I … I want to have you again … yes. It’s just … all the agent’s shower together. … and we skinny dip in Larabee’s pool … well that was before he got married maybe we won’t now, but…”

“But you like this better don’t you, Bucklin,” Leather man said bringing his hardened cock up to Buck’s face. “Lick it. Take it. Make it yours. Make me scream, Bucklin.”

And Wilmington did. Much to the pleasure of the black leather clad man, he came hard as he began to shot down the agent’s throat, and he grabbed Buck’s head and shoved his throbbing cock fully down Buck’s throat. Wilmington’s eyes went wide as his air was cut off. He slumped unconscious to the floor while the woman took what was left in her master’s cock.

“He was good. The best we have had in a long time. I look forward to taking him again when we go to Denver next month. It is too bad he doesn’t come to Amsterdam more often. It would be great to take him on a tether to one of our parties.”

“Do you really plan to put a cock ring on him?” she asked.

“Most definitely. Come we must get Jonathan to help us get him upstairs. The Larabee’s wedding should be about over by now.”

[][][][]

Tanner stood with Chris outside the guest house. They were standing in the shadow of three trees watching those who had been invited to this ceremony enter the garden. Each time the gate opened Larabee could see the shimmer of a hundred candles. When finally Jonathan came to the gate to say it was time, the two men stepped away from the tree and entered the garden area that circled the house. Tanner was handed Jeanine’s ring which he slipped into his pocket.

Chris looked around seeing but not seeing the people who were there. JD was there and Josiah was there, as well as Ezra and the lady from his table, a Denver lawyer. Buck was nowhere to be seen.

At the bottom of the steps was a small altar covered with flowers and a flute was playing. Chris felt like he was in a dream until he heard JD giggle. And then realty set in. He was here to marry a woman, a girl, an angel. He nodded to his sharpshooter and they walked to the kneeling bench.

What seemed like seconds later were actually several minutes when his eyes rested on Jeanine standing just beyond the ring of guests. A hushed gasp came in unison of the witnesses as they watched her walk with her father to the kneeling bench. Larabee’s mouth open and closed. JD and Vin both whispered “WOW” at the sight of her beauty.

Nervous at first but a whisper from Genavefa calmed her, as she set her eyes on Chris. 

Larabee drank in the sight before him. Jeanine was beautiful. Her hair was piled up in a French twist, with a strand of diamonds through her hair. Her shimmering dress with spaghetti straps seemed to hug her body. He was almost hard watching her hips move toward him. They knelt for their vows as Pastor James married them. The rings Jeanine picked out were exchanged and then the new Mr. and Mrs. Larabee were introduced.

The witnesses disappeared into the night but before Chris could whisk his bride into the bedroom, he was reminded that he needed to say goodbye to his team. Larabee and Tanner decided that their wives would go with them to the house to say farewell and raid any left over wedding cake.

[][][][][]

Jerry was loading the team’s bags in the boot of the car, when the Tanner’s and the Larabee’s arrived at the foray of the house. Buck was yet to be found, but all others were signing the guest book and commenting on how beautiful the wedding was.

Beatrice came up next to Genavefa and disappeared with her. They went up the back stairs to the bedrooms where they found a groggy Buck Wilmington naked on the bed. Looking him over, Gena found the cock ring.

“Oh shit. Martin Beers and his wife found Buck. Looks like he had a rip roaring time. He isn’t going to be happy to find this on his cock in the morning. Get some ammonia to put under his nose. We need to get him dressed and downstairs. Get Tanner up here.”

“Bea, get me Martin Beers on the phone, we’re going to trade Buck’s cock ring for a guest we have here.” Gena Tanner said already knowing that a senator that arrived last night was going to get the ride of his life at the Beers house.

“Angel, what’s up? Shit what happened to Buck?”

“He met up with one of our resident Alpha Dom’s and his wife. They put a cock ring on him. Help me get him dressed and downstairs into the library. The man who put that ring on is coming and I’m going to talk him into taking it off … hopefully. And give him someone else in return for what he would have gotten from Buck.”

“Bucklin! Come on wake up!” Tanner said slapping his fellow agent on his cheeks. 

Then Beatrice appeared with the ammonia and two whiffs of that had Buck vomiting semen into the wastebasket.

Wilmington stared down at his cock. “Shit. I told him not to put that on!” Buck moaned.

“You don’t tell Martin Beers not to do anything. He’s on his way here. I’m trading your cock for an unwanted guest. Now let Tanner help you get dressed or the team will be leaving without you.”

“Come on Bucklin. The rest of the team is waiting downstairs. You got to hurry or you’ll miss your plane.” Tanner growled.

They had just gotten Buck dressed and on his feet when Larabee appeared in the doorway.

“What the hell happened to him?” Chris asked.

“He took a lady into the bushes and had a good time,” Gena said. “Then the Dom she is married to apparently had a good time with him. We have a little swapping to do and then he’ll be ready to go.”

[][][][][]

When Buck finally was poured into the car, Ezra stepped forward and saluted his boss, “We shall hold down the fort until you return Mr. Larabee … Mr. Tanner.”

“Ezra.” Vin said. “See you in a couple of days.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Jonathan and Beatrice came into the house after putting out all the candles and clearing the flowers off the steps of the summer house. Hearing voices in the kitchen they walked in to discover the Larabee’s and the Tanner’s sitting around the work table eating leftover wedding cake.

“What are you doing here?” Beatrice exclaimed. “This is your wedding night.”

“We didn’t get any wedding cake?” Jeanine and Gena said together. “By tomorrow the help would have eaten it all up.”

“Jonathan! Go into the pantry and get two covered pans. Enough of that you two. I’ll cut some and you can take it with you. There is food and drinks in the guest house and the summer house. The phones are working only if you want to dial out to the house. No one can dial in. If you want meals brought in – call the kitchen, otherwise there is plenty of food in the houses.“ Beatrice said as she cut pieces of cake and put them into small cake pans.

“You have two days to be intimate and get to know each other before you have to step back into the real world. Make the most of it.”

Then looking at Chris and Vin, she continued, “You both have dangerous work waiting for you at home. Enjoy your wives while you have the chance. Walk the woods. Go for a midnight swim. Or just make love. But enjoy the newness and the oneness God has given you this day. …now out with you.”

[][][][][]

Tanner and Gen peeled off to the guest house first, and Vin did remember that he was suppose to carry his bride over the threshold, but only after Larabee barked him an order of what he was to do.

Chris scooped his young bride up into his arms and kissed her tenderly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “God, I love you so much Jeanine. You have touched my heart like no other.”

“Not even like your Sarah.”

“Different than my Sarah. I never asked you … do you like horses?” Chris questioned as he walked into the summer house and kicked the door shut.

“You have horses? The first pastorate my father had … we had horses next door. I used to ride every day!”

“Sarah didn’t like horses. She was mad at me for a long time when I built a house on a mountain outside the city.”

“Shhh… Sarah is gone and I am here, Christopher. I love horses. I love you. Make love to me Chris. Make love to me. I am wet for you.” Jeanine whispered kissing him full on the mouth. Pushing her tongue in to taste the cake he’d eaten. 

“Bring the cake and come to bed.” Jeanine whispered hungrily letting go of his hand. 

“The cake?” Chris asked kicking off his shoes, taking off his tie and jacket.

“Want to smear frosting on your organ and lick it off.” She chuckled at his surprised expression as she walked into the bedroom. Walking to the dresser she found the tool that was to be used to unzip her wedding dress, but a hand stopped her.

“That’s my job,” Chris rasped, kissing her on the neck before he gently released her hair. As her reddish blond hair cascaded over her bare shoulders Larabee slowly unzipped the shimmering white gown. “You were so beautiful tonight, Jeanine. Want you so bad. Don’t ever want to let you go.”

He gently slid the dress down her body, surprised when he found no bra, slip or panties. “Hmmm, commando style. I like that.” Chris murmured lifting her out of her dress as it pooled on the floor. Slowly turning her around he went to kiss her and her hand came up and stilled his mouth.

“Not until you are as I am,” she with a twinkle. Her hands came up and literally ripped the shirt open, buttons popped everywhere. 

Stepping inches from him, she rubbed her bare breasts against his chest as she unhooked his pants and pulled his zipper down. “I came to your bed for two nights. Now you have come to mine. And I intend to devour every piece of you Mr. Larabee!”

“And tomorrow, Mr. Larabee...”

“Yes … Mrs. Larabee.”

“You are going commando too. Now take your socks off.”

Chris stepped back and toed off his socks, not taking his eyes off his bride. Her skin was smooth as satin. Her eyes bright and alive. He watched her turn and pull the bed covers back, then motioned him onto the bed. Using a small plastic knife, she pushed the frosting off the largest piece of wedding cake onto a napkin.

“Hey, save some for me.” Chris moaned as she licked the knife clean.

Jeanine leaned over the head of the bed and gave her new husband deep kiss, letting him taste the sweet frosting melting in her mouth. Then she moved onto the bed, spread his legs wide and kneeled between them.

“OHSHIT JJ!” Larabee yelped as she gripped his cock with the frosting laden napkin. Chris stared down at her as she dabbed frosting across his chest and onto his nipples. 

“Don’t I get any?” Larabee asked as Jeanine slowly licked what was left on the napkin off. 

Chris watched as she took two strands of hair and used them to tie her hair back. Then her head disappeared downward … his jaw tightened in anticipation of her tongue licking at the frosting.

“AWWWW….SHIIIITTT…. JEANINNNNE! OHGODBABY!” Chris grabbed fistfuls of sheet as his ass bucked off the bed. His head pushed deep into the pillow as her mouth swallowed his cock and her tongue licked at the frosting dripping down onto his balls. Bad-ass Larabee, team leader of the Magnificent Seven, lost all reserve.., all conscious thought … as his mind swirled through the ecstasy of love.

JJ looked up at the peaceful look on Chris’ face. Genavefa was right this was the way to go. Blow his mind. Make him forget his first wife. Peel all the reserves out of him. She went back to licking up the frosting, cleaning every morsel before she moved upward.

“Don’t know if I can hold much longer baby,” Chris moaned as she moved up his body planting her wet cunt on his hardened cock. 

“You will hold it Mr. Larabee. Or Mrs. Larabee will spank your bare butt.”

Chris’ eyes shot open. Hold it? How the hell was he going to hold it when her sweet juice was being wasted dripping over his balls?

His hand reached up to touch her hand and the hand got slapped away. “If you don’t behave, Chris … I will be forced to tie your hands.”

Larabee growled. “You’ve been talking to Gena?”

“She gave me some tips. But Hannah and Beatrice and even Jonathan gave me some tips too. Now put those hands back above your head.”

His body heat was melting the buttercream frosting, so Jeanine licked up as much as she could get and then nipped at his nipples. She was fascinated by the hard nubs and the whisks of hair around them.

The guttural growls coming out of her new husband’s throat only caused Jeanine to nip more. Nip and lick, nip and lick until Chris Larabee screamed her name, and his body twisted in pleasure under her. 

“JJ! OHMIGOD … JEANNINNNE!…..! Love you! Love you so much!”

[][][][][][][]

Back at the guest house Team 7’s sharpshooter wasn’t fairing any better than his boss. He was laid out on the bed naked, his hands gripping the spindle headboard. Gena knew better than to tie her man. He had nightmares about that from an undercover assignment. But she had used some sheepskin horse hobbles to trap his hands behind the headboard and he had just discovered that he was trapped.

“GRRRR…. Angel?”

“You’re not tied down, Tanner. I wouldn’t do that to you…. but you are, so just relax.”

“What if there’s a fire? What if you collapse?” Tanner growled.

Gen lowered herself just enough so that her breasts brushed against her lover’s chest. Her head went lower and she kissed him where his neck and shoulder came together … sucking his flesh into her mouth. Tomorrow he would have a large red hickey there, one of many she planned to put on his body tonight.

“Damn it, woman,” Vin rasped hungrily as her mouth covered his. “Want that juice you’re wastin’ that’s dripping all over the bed.”

Genavefa drew back and looked at Mr. Tanner. “Plenty more where that came from Mr. Tanner. Mrs. Tanner has been saving up … and it ain’t money I’ve been savin’. Got a new dildo for ridin’ your ass too. Gonna make you scream Texas boy. Gonna give you pleasure. Nothing but pleasure all night long.”

“Shit Angel, are you pregnant? Daniel said you were hot as hell when you were pregnant with the twins.” Tanner rasped breathlessly under his wife’s manipulations.

“What else did Daniel tell you about that time?” Gena questioned her voice low. Her eldest had better not told Tanner she went to the brothel.

“Nothing! He didn’t tell me …,” Vin said seeing the look in her eyes.

“Tan-ner!” Gen said tightly, her fingers pinching both nipples.

“OKAY! OKAY! I give up! Angel it’s our wedding night. We’re supposed to be makin’ love.”

“Mrs. Tanner wants to know … what her soon to be dead … eldest son … told you!”

Tanner had been tortured by ruthless terrorists. Raped by an insane mad man, but right now he’d take both of them on over his bride’s wicked pinching hands.

Genavefa VanBrie Tanner suddenly pulled back and stared at his husband, sweat dripping off his face. His thoughts were jumbled and afraid. Then she saw blood. HIS blood. His wrists and ankles bleeding from ropes tying him to a bed … his screams silent but his mouth wide open, his face in agony.

“Oh god Tanner, I’m sorry.” Gena cried, tears falling down her face as she reached up and unbuckled his wrists. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Forgive me.” 

“Shhh. Angel, it’s okay.” Vin whispered holding her close. “Shhh.” It took several seconds for Tanner to realize that his angel had visualized his thoughts on his torture and rape.

“Ohgod, baby, I never wanted you to know about that. Come on… up… into the living room.” Vin muttered, gathering up his love in his arms he walked her into the small front room of the guest house. Taking an afghan off the couch he draped it around their naked shoulders and slowly moved to the floor.

Tanner turned his thoughts to their time in bed after he jumped over Larabee’s RAM to see her for the first time in twelve years, and of their time on the mountain. 

“Come on Angel. Mrs. Tanner …look at me.” When he got no response, he started kissing her softly, gently on the face, the mouth, the neck, her throat, shoulders, down her body and up again. It was when his tongue curled into her cunt drinking up her fragrant juice that she seemed to come out of her funk.

“Make love to me Tanner. Just make love to me.” Gen moaned, letting her body response to his touch, not holding back thoughts or words. Soon they were joined as one in thought and he responded instantly when her thoughts were ‘suck the nipples Tanner suck the nipples’ or ‘eat me! Eat me now’. 

“Love you Vincent. Love me so much.” Angel moaned as her lover pulled her onto his lap and positioned her over his hard weeping cock.

“Want you now, Angel. Want you now!”

“Take me to our bed. Walk with me. Let me feel the power of you moving inside me. Let the babies feel their papa.”

“Babies? Two? Again? You sure?” Tanner rasped as he walked back toward the bedroom with Angel’s legs wrapped around his hips. 

They barely reached the bed when Tanner’s cock started to react to the friction of walking. He laid his Angel on the bed, and crawled up without losing contact. 

“Baby…I gotta move.” Tanner rasped hoarsely as her vaginal muscles began to contract and release milking his organ of its load. “Ohgod baby, baby.”

As Angel looked into her husband’s eyes, she knew they were one in body, soul and spirit. He gave himself fully to her and her to him. 

As Tanner slept, Gena concentrated on Chris and Jeanine and smiled as she felt Chris give himself totally to his new wife. He would not call her Sarah as he did Genavefa. The house once again had chosen correctly. Chris Larabee would soon have triplets running around his ranch and the Tanner’s would have another set of twins.

[][][][][][]

“Shit Tracker, Jeanine was so damn hot last night I thought the sheets were going to burn up. Not sure I’m going to last.” Chris Larabee said to his sharpshooter as the two sat at the edge of a small lake near the VanBrie house.

“Ya look years younger Chris. The lines in your face are gone and your hair even looks blonder. Hot lovin’ is rejuvenatin’ you.” Tanner said grinning.

“So this is where you two disappeared to,” Gena said coming up behind them with Jeanine.

“Are you two decent enough to go with us up the house for breakfast? There are some new guests that arrived last night. And as the new patriarchs of the VanBrie Estate, you should make an appearance.” Jeannine James Larabee replied.

“New patriarchs?” Vin and Chris answered in unison.

“Thought you two were in charge of the house. We’re just the propagators.” Tanner answered jovially, pulling Larabee to his feet with him.

Their two wives laughed. “I don’t think shorts will work,” Jeanine said. “Come Chris… we must get you dressed.”

“Does this mean I can’t eat with my fingers?” Tanner spoofed. “Got to use a knife and fork for my jelly doughnuts?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dressed in casual slacks and sport shirts Mr. Larabee and Mr. Tanner walked into the main dining room of the VanBrie house. Chris’ heart momentarily stopped when he spotted a U.S. senator he knew that was constantly giving the ATF trouble with their budgets.

“Agent Larabee! Agent Tanner! What are you two doing here? Didn’t know this house was approved for your expense accounts.”

_Cowboy this guy is an ass._

Chris glanced at Vin and then said, “We got married here yesterday.”

The senator about choked on his coffee and Larabee knew the man thought that he and Tanner had wed. “Really. You Feds had to leave the country to do that? Travis give his approval or you going to surprise him when you go back.”

Before Larabee could answer Gen nodded to Jeanine to go to Chris as she walked to Tanner.

“Oh I am sure Senator that Travis, as well as everyone in the Denver Federal Building know about our marriages by now … since our pictures are computer wallpaper whether they want it or not.: I don’t believe we’ve met Senator. I’m Genavefa VanBrie Tanner. My family has owned this property for over a hundred years.” Angel did not extend her hand in greeting.

Jeanine however did extend her hand. “Glad to meet you Senator. I’m Jeanine James Larabee! I didn’t know U.S. Senators could afford places like this at $1000 day a day. Chris, maybe you should become a Colorado senator. ” 

Chris had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing outright. The look on the senator’s face was priceless. “I don’t think I would care to be a senator Jeanine, but I will definitely look to the senator during budget times. If he can afford to stay here, then he won’t have any problem approving the ATF budget which is peanuts compared to his expense account.”

“Dad!” Daniel called from the far end of the dining room.

“Papa! Papa!” Michael yelped coming to a stop next to Daniel. “Hannah’s made breakfast for all us in the sunroom. Nobody thought you and Mama or Chris and Jeanine would even be out of bed yet.”

Tanner turned about four shades red as he put his arm around Angel and started for the door.

“Enjoy your breakfast, senator,” Larabee said curtly as he put his arm around Jeanine.

“It amuses me, Agent Larabee that you came here to get married. Does your team know you are in The Netherlands?” The senator asked smugly.

Larabee could feel the anger generating from the house. “As a matter a fact, they were present for both our weddings. Daniel there, is a son I didn’t know I had. He is a VanBrie. I met Genavefa when I was in the Navy. The twins are Tanners. He was rescued by Miss VanBrie when he was an Army Ranger and she was a Dutch medic. They were married here yesterday, as was I.”

“I imagine your women will be applying for US citizenship then.” The senator said with a smirk but his words sounded more like a threat.

Jeanine felt the house’s anger rising, but it was her husband’s tension that radiated through his body that brought her up to face this American senator. 

“Are you threatening our US citizenship, senator?” The new Mrs. Larabee said, stepping away from Chris. “That will be hard to do, even for you! Genavefa VanBrie was born in Virginia when her father was an Ambassador to the United Nations. I was born in New Jersey when my father was in seminary. Do you have the power to take those birth rights away from us? I think not!”

“Mr. and Mrs. Larabee … breakfast please. The family waits.” Gen said ushering the two out. 

Stepping away from Tanner Gena turned back to those in the dining room. “Senator, you have over stayed your welcome here. Whoever told you this house was the first stop to the brothel of your dreams lied to you. I’m sure your wife will be thrilled with the postcard you picked out to send her. I’m not sure I would care to receive a card from Adrianna’s Brothel that said ‘glad I came.’ Does your wife know that you constantly cheat on her? Or doesn’t she care? Maybe she has a man on the side too.” Genavefa stopped there. The man in front of her had paled when she said that perhaps his wife had lovers of her own.

Gen watched the senator, his eyes were hard. She had the feeling no woman had ever talked to him in that way before.

“When Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner married into this family, in this house, they automatically became the patriarchs of future generations. Jeanine and I are the keepers of this house and this property. We have dual citizenship … Dutch and US. When you threaten a member of this house, you threaten this house. And as your companions can tell you the souls of European houses many times take revenge when they are threaten. Enjoy your breakfast, senator. And when you are done, you’d best pack your bags. I have called the Beers House, which is exactly what you are looking for. The man who sent you here is probably getting a good laugh. There will be a limo here to pick you up in thirty minutes. You had best be ready, Mrs. Beers doesn’t have many openings at this time of year, so you are lucky they are able to take you. I’m told staying there is a thrill of a lifetime.” With that she took Tanner’s hand and left.

 

[][][][][]

 

Sitting around the sunroom, the Tanner’s and the Larabee’s were laughing when Vin asked, “Is that the senator that gave Travis all that grief on the teams spending costs?”

“Yes, the prick had the gall to say we needed to stay in cheaper hotels? Hell, he has people starving in his district and he’s here spending their hard earned money.”

Looking at his wife Chris said, “When were you going to tell me that you were a US citizen?”

“When you asked me if I was going to apply for citizenship. Are we having our first argument here? Seems to me you were more interested in my body than anything about my life.” Jeanine replied glaring back at her husband.

“This is kind of nice … us all eating together. Maybe we should enlarge Dad’s ranch to incorporate the Tanner’s and move the horses to VanBrie’s.” Daniel said.

“I think with babies on the way. We each need our own house. However, Ezra found out for me why Smalley never spent much time in his house in the spring… because the mountain run off flooded his kitchen. So, we’re going to build on the hill behind the barns so we have a view of Tanner’s mountain. Figured we could put a road between the two houses so Jeanine and I and all our kids have better access to both places.”

“But we will all be crammed into your place now Chris, till our house gets done,” Vin said. “What are you boys doing today?” he asked the twins.

“Henry is picking us up after breakfast, and Daniel is coming too. Doctor said he needed some fresh air. We’re driving down to … ah, where the miniature of Holland is… that we can walk through. Then we’re going to see some ships at the Rotterdam locks, and come back and have dinner with you.” Michael said. “Then tomorrow we fly back to Denver … if Paul gets back here today.”

“What’s today?” Tanner asked, “Sunday.”

“We got married last night - Saturday, Tanner.” Larabee replied. “Today is Sunday, tomorrow Monday we fly back to Denver. Tuesday we have to go back to work, and I have to say I am really going to miss this place.”

Jeanine and Gena exchanged looks, and Jeanine leaned into her husband’s shoulder while sliding a hand down the inside of his thigh. “As the new keepers of this property, the four of us, or at least two of us are going to have to come back here every two months to see how things are going.”

“I thought Hannah and Beatrice run the house,” Tanner said.

“They do. But now that I am married,” Gena said, “and now that Daniel’s father is married to someone other than me, that links both of you to this house. One of things it means is Chris and Jeanine, and you and I will start getting a portion of the house’s income – after expenses.”

“What exactly is the house used for Gen?” Larabee asked grabbing JJ’s hand and pulling it away from his zipper. His glare did nothing but make her grin.

“Well, like your senator, he came here thinking he could get laid. When my mother ran it, she shifted customers to her brothel. The house had never been used for that before and that is when we all found out the place had a soul. A number of negotiations have been done in the summer house. World leaders come here with their wives or their families to relax and swim or fish, or just get away from demands of the world. The senator and his friends are paying $1000 a day. However the cost depends on your income. We have on occasion sent gift certificates for two nights, three days, to couples in Holland that we’ve heard about that get married but can’t afford a honeymoon. So we work them in on a weekend when they don’t have to miss work – if we have room for them. The summer house that you and Jeanine are in - is $5000 for a weekend. That is Friday afternoon to Monday morning. The guest house that Tanner and I are in is also that much. But the lake house where the boys are – that is $10,000 for a weekend because it has a view of the lake and it has the best view of sunsets anywhere on the property. Starting tomorrow, the house is booked through the end of August. However, the master bedroom is always kept open in case I came, which would now be Tanner and I or you and Jeanine.”

“What if we all decide to come over for a week or two?” Tanner asked. “When is the best time for that?”

“It is a beautiful place during the Christmas season, and we don’t take any reservations for the month of December. April is another good time.” Gena said.

“What about the old house?” Jeanine asked. “That isn’t used anymore?”

“Old house? What old house?” Gen asked looking confused. She knew all the houses on the property she thought.

“Jonathan showed it to me once. It was the original house that your great-great-great grandparents lived in while this house was being built.”

“Well let’s find Jonathan and go look at it. Maybe it can be fixed up and become the Tanner-Larabee home away from home house.”

-=-=-=-

The Beers limo drove up the circle drive and stopped in front of the great VanBrie front double doors. A black, leather clad Martin Beers stepped out and greeted the senator and his friends. The senator’s friends were not as eager to go with Mr. Beers as was the senator, and requested Beatrice to make other accommodations for them. Under questioning it was learned that the two men, were happily married, and had been forced to come along at their own expense. Beatrice and Genavefa conferred and decided to let the two stay in the senator’s suite since he had paid in advance for it.

Genavefa privately had told Martin that this senator was a pompous man and caused great headaches for many people. As far as she was concerned, the senator was theirs until he had to return to Washington DC.

-=-=-=-

The Tanner’s and the Larabee’s found Jonathan in the kitchen and along with Beatrice they walked along the path past the summer house, the guest house, the lake house to a patch of thick bushes. The two families watched as Jonathan, the head grounds keeper, pulled open a bush like gate and beckoned every one in.

“OH MY GOSH!” Genavefa exclaimed. “All the years I have lived here I never knew this was here. Why isn’t it used?”

“According to the history of the house, it can only be used by the keepers of the property, and your parents were never interested to live here. They wanted the grandeur of the bigger house.”

“Well, let’s have a look. Do you have a key?”

“It’s not locked.” Beatrice replied to the astonishment of the two Federal agents. “It is completely surrounded by that hedge. As you said, Miss Gena, you never saw it before. It blends with the surrounding woods.”

Jeanine oohed over the stained glass front door, and the twins loved the swing on the front porch. Entering the house they found hardwood floors, elegant furniture, a living room, a dining room, a sitting room, a huge kitchen and a library with books in the shelves from ceiling to floor.

Daniel and Chris stared at the books. “I’d spend all my time in here,” Daniel said. “Some of these books are antiques.”

“Mama, can we go upstairs and look?” Michael asked.

“Be careful.” Mrs. Tanner said as her sons took off up the stairs.

“There are two bedrooms down here, and five bedrooms up,” Beatrice said. “One of the ones down here could be a master bedroom, and the smaller one could be a nursery. Let’s have a look. Then we can go upstairs.”

“I have lived on and off this property for twenty years! I cannot believe I didn’t find this place.” Gena said as they walked into the downstairs bedroom. 

“Oh this is cool.” Tanner said as he ran his hand over the oak bed. “You could give birth to the babies here. That way they would be Dutch citizens and U.S. citizens.”

“Beatrice! The new keepers of the house and property would like to claim this house for themselves. Come Vincent, let’s go upstairs and check on the boys. It is too quiet up there.”

They all trooped upstairs and found the twins sacked out on bunks in the front bedroom. Daniel explained that they stayed up late and watched some loons on the lake.

“Looks like they have claimed this room.” Chris said taking the hand of his bride he walked down the hall looking into every room until he came to what was the real master bedroom. It was similar to the master in the big house.

“We claim this one,” Jeanine Larabee said, “And we’re going to initiate it right now!”

“JJ!” Chris yelped as he was shoved unceremoniously onto the bed and the door closed into the face of the rest of the group.

Those in the hall burst out laughing. “Plenty of space for Daniel and other babies up here,” Tanner said. “What about the attic?”

“Yes, the attic is this way. The stairs are at the end of the hall. It is unfinished but could be made into a great playroom or divided into more bedrooms.”

“Beatrice. Jonathan. Thanks for bringing us out. I think we’re just going to wander around a little, and let the twins sleep. Jonathan, get your crew to clean up the inside of the grounds, and Beatrice, we definitely love this place. You might want to assign one of the trainers and trainees to be in charge of caring for the place. Long as we give you a few days notice, that should be fine.”

“Yes, Miss Gena. Hannah will be so happy to know you are going to be taking this place over. It was her mother who last kept this house.”

“Daniel. We’ll pick you up in the library when we leave.” Gen said.

“Mom can’t the boys and I move in now. It is so much nicer than the lake house.”

“No reason why we all can’t move in here. Spend our last night here before we go back to Denver. That will tell us how compatible we will be livin’ under Larabee’s roof until our house is built. What do you think Angel?”

“I think it is a fine idea, Mr. Tanner.”

“I’ll see that your things are brought to the bush gate.” Beatrice said. “Then Jonathan will have to bring them. We don’t want the other guests on the property to discover this place and disturb you.”

-=-=-=-=-

“JJ!” Larabee moaned as his new bride unzipped his pants and pulled out his limp cock.

“Want you! They won’t leave without us, not until the twins wake up. I’m commando!” JJ said with a grin hiking up her skirt.

Chris stared at her hot box. Her wetness glistened in the sunlight coming in through the window. He lifted his butt off the bed and allowed his pants to be pulled down to his ankles. 

“OH BABY!” Chris cried as JJ curled her tongue around his cock, pulling it into her mouth, stroking the soft head against the inside of her cheek. When it surged deep and hard, JJ reluctantly let it drop from her mouth. 

JJ moved off the bed and removed Chris’ shoes and pants. Then she took off her skirt and slip and crawled back onto the bed. Kneeling in front of her husband, she opened up her blouse and unhooked her bra exposing her firm breasts and hard nipples. 

“Want you to go into me from behind, Chris. So you can squeeze and work the nipples. Want to lean my head on your shoulder and have you tongue fuck my mouth as you pound into me.”

Every fantasy sex dream he’d ever had seemed to be coming true since he married this vixen. He did as she asked and soon they were one as he pounded into her. Her head against his shoulder sucking each other tongues. His hands worked her breasts, thumbs stroking the hard nipple nubs until she screamed down his throat, her body jerking again and again, as orgasm after orgasm cascaded through her.

They fell into a heap on the still made bed. Tight in each others arms. “You are so wonderful,” Jeanine cooed. “Our lovemaking is so good. I never knew it could be so good. So fulfilling.”

“We’ll check with Gena. Maybe we can just stay here for the night. Would you like that?”

“Oh yes Chris. I would love that.” Jeanine answered twisting in his arms. “Love you so much Mr. Larabee.”

“Love you too Mrs. Larabee.”

**KNOCK**KNOCK** 

Genavefa opened the door just a crack. “Just want you to lovebirds to know we are moving into this place. Jonathan and Beatrice are getting our things out of the summer and guest houses and bringing them here. In fact, if you want to leave some of your clothes here and take less home you can do that. So get naked and go all the way. The twins are sleeping at the other end of the hall. Daniel is in the library, and Tanner and I will be downstairs. We’ll figure out food later.”

“Thanks Gen.” Chris said before grabbing hunks of JJ’s hair and pulling her down for another kiss. “You heard the lady … get naked!”

The Larabee’s moved off the bed and carefully pulled the blankets back not sure of what they might find. But the sheets were clean and satin! They undressed each other and moved back onto the bed. 

“This is our last honeymoon day/night together. Tomorrow it is back to the real world, flying home, budgets, and work.”

“Tomorrow is all new to me. I was born in America but moved back here when I was little. I will have to learn to drive on your side of the road! But our bedtime will still be good, wild and fun.”

-=-=-=-

Gena checked on the twins before going back downstairs, and found Tanner at the front door with Hannah who brought a huge box of food and goodies for Tanner’s sweet tooth. 

“Hannah, you are going to spoil him.” Gena laughed.

Going into the library, Gen found her eldest son curled up with a book. He had always been a reader and would get so into a book the world could explode around him and he’d never hear a thing.

“Daniel. Hannah brought some treats and some drinks.”

“Okay Mom thanks. I’m just going to stretch out here and read. Do you think it is okay if I take some of these books to Denver? There’s a set here I would love to read.”

“As long as you bring them back on your next visit.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Gen found Tanner in the kitchen munching on cinnamon rolls while he put soft drinks and fruit juice into the refrigerator. “You just ate breakfast Tanner?”

“Got to keep my strength up. Before I know it you’ll be dragging me to the bedroom like Jeanine did Chris, so I have to eat while I’m workin’.”

“What I want to do,” Gen said walking up close behind him and rubbing her finger up and down his ass crack, “Is ride you hard with the new dildo I have. Had it made special just for your ass. Want to see you shoot your cum all over the shower wall.”

“You like ridin’ my ass don’t ya?” Tanner asked his lady love.

“Damn right I do! Don’t you?” She’d never thought about him not liking it. Since he considered himself gay … “Shit, Tanner, you do like it don’t you?”

“Yes baby I do. Soon as our stuff comes, we’ll head for the bathroom.”

 

[][][][]

 

Sunday morning in Denver, Ezra Standish arrived at the home of team member Josiah Sanchez. “Thank you very much for hosting breakfast Mr. Sanchez. In Mr. Wilmington’s mood, I didn’t want to risk him trashing my place. Why is he so angry about Mr. Larabee getting married?”

“I think Ezra, he isn’t against the marriage though I have to say Jeanine is closer to Daniel’s age than Chris’. I think he was put out that Tanner was best man instead of him.”

“Did it ever occur to Buck that because he was best man at his and Sarah’s wedding, that Chris wanted someone different this time?”

“You’ll have to ask him that when JD and he arrive. Did you check your email this morning? The wedding pictures are gorgeous. Nate and Rain already called, they are coming too and are bringing a hash brown-egg casserole. Raine printed off several of the photos. She was raving about how young Chris Larabee looked and how dumb struck Tanner looked.”

“I did not check my email this morning,” Ezra replied. “Are you still booted up?”

Ezra Standish sat at Josiah’s computer table and stared at the photos of Vin Tanner’s wedding. “Good lord she is one beautiful woman!” Ezra exclaimed of the picture of Gena being walked down the aisle by her son. 

“The email states that the diamonds worn by Miss Gena VanBrie and Miss Jeanine James were loaned through the courtesy of a local jeweler. It appears this email went to all the teams including Judge Travis and Mary Travis.”

“Mary Travis? You can bet Mr. Tanner or Mr. Larabee didn’t send this then.”

“It came from the VanBrie Homestead – Amsterdam’s oldest Bed and Breakfast, dated from the early 1800’s.” Josiah said. “I looked up their web page. If you chose to be married there, you pay a flat fee of $25,000, and that includes everything … flowers, rings, clothes, food, wedding cake and two nights and three days in one of their guest cottages.”

“Do you think Vin and Chris had to pay that out? It was probably free for Tanner and Miss Gena. Don’t know about Chris and Jeanine. But Ez, look at the photos! Definitely a professional was taking these.”

As Standish looked at each photo, Josiah got up to answer the buzzing doorbell. 

“Nate, Rain, Buck, JD! Come on in.” ‘siah said, taking the hot dish from Rain. “Ezra’s in my study looking at the wedding pictures. He hadn’t checked his email yet this morning.”

“Raine printed some out.” Nate said, “Chris has a smile on one of them like … well, don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile like that in the four years this team has been together. He is definitely one happy contented man.”

“That young woman drugged him or something. Her husband died just two days before they got married. Something is fishy there.” Buck groused.

“They will be flying home tomorrow so you can ask him on Tuesday, Buck … if you can get the smile off Chris’ face.”

 

[][][][][]

 

“MISS GENA!” Jonathan and Jerry called from the front entry as they dropped suitcases and other things in the sitting room.

Tanner and Gen came up and started sorting through the things being brought in, making piles for the twins, Daniel, the Larabee’s and themselves.

“Did you go through the drawers too?” Gena asked, looking for the Pink Panther bag.

“I put the Pink Panther bag in your red bag,” Jonathan said. “Did you get that here or in Denver?”

“Denver.”

“Shit. I like having my ass ridden too,” the gardener said looking at Tanner who turned beet red. 

“It’s specially made. I’ll give you the web site and you or your wife can go online see whether you want to order one. In fact there are a number of celebrity cocks you can order from them.”

“I can’t believe we are talking about this here!” Tanner yelped picking up their things and disappearing into the house.

Gen stepped outside to the front porch with Jerry whose son was also her computer guru. “I sent photos of the two weddings by email to Judge Travis and all seven of his ATF teams. It includes two photos each of you and Mr. Tanner … at the altar and then afterwards. Then also Jeanine and Mr. Larabee kneeling at the altar, and standing outside afterwards. It took awhile to find Mary Travis’ personal email, but she received all four photos in her email. I opted not to send her any information for The Clarion. Instead I emailed photos of the brides with backgrounds on both you and Jeanine to the Denver Post asking them to please put them up on their society pages. Since Vin and Chris are agents, I figured it was better that their pictures not be printed. I also asked that they check with Judge Travis how much could be put in on the agents. Whether they do it or not remains to be seen. Also there is a television set in the living room, hooked up to our main satellite dish in case the boys want to watch something.”

“Let me know when Paul arrives. Vin and Chris absolutely have to be to work on Tuesday morning.”

“Beatrice talked with him a few hours ago. Ranger gave Paul some names of United Airline pilots that had been laid off, and you’re picking up two of them plus another navigator. With added members to the family and more flying, Paul felt he needed a backup team. They will be onboard and will fly the return flight under the watchful eye of Paul and Marge. Plane should be arriving in a couple more hours. Do you want to talk with them before morning?”

“Not necessary, but make sure the plane has a through check. Have you heard anything from the Beers?” Gena asked wondering how the senator was fairing.

“I talked with Greta Beers. The senator was tethered in their living room. Tonight is the monthly gathering of their S&M club, so he is the star attraction. I don’t think he expected to be the choice of the night. But so far she said that man hadn’t complained… course he is wearing a hood with a zipper so …..” Jonathan said. 

“Is there any communication into the old house at all?” Gena said laughing. “Hope the senator wears well and is used hard. He desires it.”

“Telephones are all in, we just need to contact the phone company tomorrow to have them reconnect the lines. By the time you come back, the whole place will be up and running.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Gena let Jerry and Jonathan out and then latched the hedge. Turning she saw her frowning husband standing on the porch. She jogged back up the path and up the stairs and then stopped in front of him.

“Everything okay? Jerry looked pretty serious.” Tanner asked as his Angel hugged him.

She pointed to the swing, and pulled Vin over to sit on it. “He was telling me that the house Public Relations gal sent pictures of the weddings to Judge Travis and the Denver ATF teams via email.”

“Mary will be pissed when the Judge shows her those.”

“Well, she’ll be pissed before that because the secretary thought Mary worked for the government so … she got the pictures too.”

“When did they go out?” Tanner asked. “Can we see them too?”

“Come let’s look. He said we each were given a set of photos.” Gena said pulling him back up to his feet.

Going into the house, Gena saw a padded 8x10 album in Larabee’s pile of things. “Did you put our things into the bedroom already? Need to find an album like that.” She said pointing to the black album on top of Larabee’s suitcase.

“Hey! What are you two up too?” Chris called coming down the stairs wearing just jeans. Behind him tripped Jeanine wearing a long night shirt.

“Got pictures of our weddings here! We each get an album to keep. You guys hunger. Hannah brought some food … hopefully Tanner hasn’t eaten it all yet.”

“I found it!” Tanner hollered coming back into the entry. “There are extra ones besides what are in the album.” 

Tanner stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at his boss.

“What?” Chris said looking around. “Did I grow an extra head or something?”

“Ya look different. He looks different, doesn’t he Angel?”

“It’s because he’s full of love now.” Jeanine said putting her arm around her husband. “He was hollow and full of sorrow and grief before. But we dealt with that didn’t we, Chris? Now he’s being filled with hot sex and love. Lots of love.” Jeanine said kissing him on the neck.

“We’re hungry. Did they bring us any food?” Larabee asked walking toward the kitchen, picking up the album as he went.

“Yes, they brought us food and drinks, but no alcohol!” Tanner said bringing some Cokes out of the fridge. “Got some fresh cinnamon rolls. Some bread. Some cold meatloaf. Some potato salad. Some … ah … what’s this called with the mini-marshmallows?”

“Ambrosia,” Jeanine said. “That’s my favorite.”

“Got some … hell, I’ll just put these cartons on the table, and you all get some plates and forks.” Tanner said piling a stack of plastic cartons up against his chest.

The newlyweds sat around the kitchen table eating and making comments on the pictures.

“Jeanine! That dress fits you like a glove,” Gena cooed. “You look absolutely beautiful. Delicate as a flower.”

“You clean up pretty good, cowboy,” Tanner said looking at he and Chris standing together as Angel walked down the aisle with Daniel. “Who was taking these pictures? I don’t even remember any flashbulbs goin’ off.”

Chris laughed. “Tanner you were so damn nervous, we could have had an earthquake, you wouldn’t have felt it.”

“Yeah, well, my eyes were glued on my Angel.” Tanner mumbled reaching for his lady under the table.

“FOOD! WE GOT FOOD!” The twins yelped coming down the back stairs and landing with both feet in the kitchen.

“So that’s where those stairs go,” Tanner said. “From the attic to the second floor, to here, to the basement. What’s in the basement?”

“I’ll go look,” Daniel said snatching up the last cinnamon roll. “There was a pool table in the big house at one time, and it’s not there now. Maybe it’s in the basement here. Do you play pool Dad?”

“Tanner’s the pool player of the team, Daniel.” Chris replied.

“We will have to have a washer and dryer put on this floor somewhere or maybe a stackable on this floor and upstairs.” Jeanine said. “Especially if what the history of the house says comes true.”

“History of the house?” Larabee asked.

“It is a book that the two of you should read the next time we come. As history always repeats itself … it means that you and Jeanine will probably have triplets. And …”

“TRIPLETS!” Larabee croaked, snorting Coke out his nose.

“And – Tanner and I will have another set of twins.” Gena answered, handing Larabee some napkins.

“MOM! DAD!” Daniel called from the basement stairs. “That pool table is down here. And there is a piano down here too. And a treadmill and a whole bookcase of jigsaw puzzles!”

-=-=-=-

“Your turn to play dad for a while Chris. You and your lady have been upstairs being intimate while we’ve been tending to house business. Now it is Tanner’s and my turn to get laid.” And with that Genavefa took Vin’s hand and hauled him off to the bedroom.

Jeanine stood and cleared the table, putting the plastic lids back on the cartons and putting them back in the refrigerator. Then she came up behind Chris, kissed him on the neck and whispered, “Why don’t you go down and check on all the boys. I don’t think Daniel should be playing pool just yet. The doctor told him he was to take it easy for at least a week. Maybe you could help him pick out some books to read to take back to Denver.”

Larabee’s eyes were on the photo that was on the cover of their wedding album. “You are the most beautiful creature,” Chris said softly touching the photograph. “I don’t know how I was chosen to be yours,” he said turning in his chair and pulling her onto his lap. “But I will thank the house or whoever made that choice every day. I work a dangerous job. There have been times when I hated coming home to a lonely empty house … but no more. Now I have the most beautiful creature in the world waiting for me.”

They came together in a kiss and were still kissing when the boys came up from the basement.

“Oh gross!” Michael growled.

“You boys hungry,” Jeanine said getting up.

“We’re kind of stuffed, Jeanine.” Michael said. “Thought Kev and I would go upstairs and pack up. Figure we’re leaving early in the morning.”

“Daniel,” Chris said standing. “Show me this library you found. I’m a Civil War history buff; I’d like to see what’s in there.”

 

[][][][][]

 

“I think this room was originally the maid’s quarters,” Gena said as she stripped Tanner’s clothes off him. “That would explain the stairs. Easy access up to the children’s bedrooms. I’ll have to ask Jonathan to do some sound proofing so the outside noise doesn’t filter in.”

“And the inside noise doesn’t filter out,” Vin said with a grin as he pulled back the blankets to reveal satin blue sheets. “Got your Pink Panther bag?” Tanner asked as his hands began to undress his bride.

“Right here,” she said grinning as she took it out of the bag.

“Shit! The thing looks real. It’s not real is it, Angel? Tell me it’s not real.”

“Well…”

“I don’t want … “

“It is fashioned out of new plastic latex and I took a picture of your cock and faxed it to this place and …

“WHAT? You’re gonna fuck with me with my own cock? Mrs. Tanner!”

“Would you rather get fucked with Larabee’s cock? I have that one too. I haven’t given it to Jeanine yet.”

Vin gawked at the second dildo his wife brought out. “Shit, I’m bigger than he is. No, I don’t think I want to have him in me. Might get so I want the real him in me and that wouldn’t be good.”

“Tanner, I did this for me too. If you’re undercover or hurt and can’t do anything … I can still have you inside of me.” Gen said slipping it between her legs.

“Got a feelin’ I’m going to skip going undercover from now on. Might just give up my job and do horses for you and for Chris.” Tanner said fingering the life-like dildo.

Genavefa VanBrie Tanner looked into the depths of her husband’s blue eyes and saw his want for her. She dropped the dildo back in the bag and whispered, “Make love to me Vin … Tanner style.”

“Any way I want?” Vin rasped hungrily.

“Any way you want.”

Mr. Tanner slowly began to undress his wife, and as flesh appeared he kissed it … from her neck to her toes. He moved her onto the satin sheets, her tanned body a contrast to the deep blue sheets. Vin mapped out every curve, every scar. His tongue traced the stretch marks on her belly from carrying Daniel and the twins, knowing soon more would appear as his babies grew inside her again.

“Love you so much Angel. So much. Just can’t get enough of you.”

Gen arched her back, offering her cunt for him to feast on. “Love it when you eat me Tanner. When your … your … ohshittanner!” she gushed gallons over his face, and she started to laugh as he made an ungodly slurping noise. 

“Gonna have to put a bucket under you Angel so I can save some juice for later consumption.”

Gena broke the mood by saying. “Chris does look younger doesn’t he? I wonder if it is Jeanine or just the house.”

“We’ll see when we get home. But I got a feeling she has burst the bubble of grief he’s lived in for the past five years. And it’s about time too. Suppose we should see what’s happening out there. And pack up. We’re gonna have to leave early in the morning to make home by tomorrow night.”

 

“Hey you guys, Paul is here and he has some house plans for Gena.” Jeanine called through the door.

“We’re getting’ up.” Tanner answered rolling onto of his lover. “Course I didn’t say when.” He whispered, kissing her deeply as he adjusted his cock and pushed it deep into the wet spot he’d just gotten a shower from.

“Plant your seed Texas boy. Come on baby boy. Come for me!” Gen whispered as she sucked his ear.

They lay sated together in each others arms. It took a second knock from Daniel to get them up and out of bed. “MOM! You gotta see these house plans! Come on.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Vin and Gena got up, got dressed and ventured out into the dining room where they found plans and pictures of houses. But Tanner also felt his Angel stiffen as she took in three other people that were with Paul, Marge and Casey.

“Paul – who are your friends?” Tanner said as he came into the room with his arm around his lady.

“Hopefully they are my relief pilots and navigator, depending on what Miss VanBrie says.” Paul answered. “This is Ben Cartwright, Jason Cisco and ….”

“Mr. Cunningham … you’re out of jail.” Gena said through jaws.

“You two know each other?” Paul asked.

Larabee saw the tension in Gena and knew that glare wasn’t good. 

“Gena, you have a problem with Roger Cunningham? Paul says he is a good pilot.”

“He’s a felon. I don’t hire felons, and Ranger knows I don’t hire felons, so how did he get here?” Gena answered her demeanor still tight.

“Ranger didn’t recommend him. Casey here has flown with him and felt he was a good pilot.” Marge offered.

“Oh he is a very good pilot. However he already lost one of my planes, two horses worth over a million dollars and three people. Everyone on board except him died. Authorities didn’t believe his story and went over the plane with a fine tooth comb and found out that while he was decompressing the cabin and allowing the horses to die slowly, he was breathing oxygen. We found his portable tank and mask up inside the seat cushion he was sitting on, so no Paul this man will not fly for me. I don’t care if he has paid his debt. He killed three very good friends that I loved dearly and two of my best studs.” 

“I’ll look at the house plans later; right now I need to go to the main house.” Gena said walking through everyone and out the door.

“Tanner! Go after her and stay with her!” Larabee yelped. Then Chris turned his attention to Cunningham. “Did you know who she was when you came here?”

“My fault,” Paul said. “I referred to her as Mrs. Tanner rather than Miss VanBrie.”

“We’ll see that you get a flight back to the states,” Chris said.

“Not a problem. My brother is stationed in Germany and I haven’t seen him in a couple of years. I can jump a seat down there in the morning.”

-=-=-=-

“Angel!” Tanner called as he ran after his wife. He fumbled at the hedge trying to open the gate and finally shouted. “MRS. TANNER!”

Vin about jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. “Shit Angel, don’t do that!” 

“You called?”

“Don’t want you out here alone. Figured you were goin’ up to the main house to call one of your French guys … they were good pilots and good with the kids too.”

“You reading my mind now Tanner?” Gen said grabbing his hand.

“Maybe. But I do know you are getting frustrated with Paul and Marge. And while they are good, it might be better to have two or three changes in crew if we are going to be coming back here every two or three months.”

“Paul and Marge have been with me for two years, but you are right since the Colonel was arrested, I don’t quite have the faith in them that I did. And the cargo now with Chris and Jeanine and their kids and us and our kids, we need people we can completely trust and fly big planes around the world.”

“Hope Beatrice didn’t lock the back door. Might still have some wedding cake left too.” Tanner said as they approached the back of the house.

Gen looked at Tanner and shook her head, she knew he had a high energy level and ate a lot of sweets but why didn’t he ever get fat?

The Tanners came into the back of the kitchen and found Hannah and her daughter going over the week’s menu.

“What are you two doing here?” Hannah asked getting up.

“Tanner is hungry for wedding cake! And I need to call those French pilots we used a couple months ago. Are they still looking for jobs?” Gen said as Helen went into the large refrigerator and retrieved a large portion of wedding cake. She watched as Helen cut a big corner with lots of flowers for Vin.

“Yes they are still looking. In fact they called tonight. They are in Amsterdam.” Hannah said getting the phone number off the bulletin board by the wall phone. “Here’s the number.”

“Vin thinks we need two or three different crews. Perhaps have US pilots that fly us here. Others from here that fly us further or back. I don’t know. It is getting very complicated with Jeanine marrying Chris. With Daniel and the twins and more kids on the way. Maybe Chris is right, we should just enlarge his house.”

“No Angel.” Tanner said polishing off the last scrap of cake on the plate. “We need a house of our own. For ourselves. For the boys we have and for whatever is coming. Daniel has his choice of two places, but I know Chris would really like to have him for awhile … but first we have to know what the Army is going to do with him. Keep him. Discharge him? Or what? Now make your call and then let’s go look at those house plans.”

 

[][][][]

 

Mr. and Mrs. Tanner scanned the house plans, then their fingers began feeling the flow of the rooms and at the same point they stopped. 

Heads came up and Tanner said, “I think the two-story is out. All these bedrooms need to sprawl around here. Kids chasing each other up and down these steps will get a broken leg more often than falling off a horse will.”

“Definitely need the master bedroom, bath and a sitting room on one side and the kids on the other side.” Gena said, smiling up at her new husband. “I agree stairs are out. When pregnant I’d be restricted, and so will Jeanine – to no stairs. I do like the open kitchen and family room, but want a separate dining room and living room. All of this open is too spacey. If someone wants to watch TV in the family room … this way it carries into the living room. Needs more separation.”

“Could do like Larabee. He has a den that the whole team uses, and a living room that is never used, plus he has a study that no one is allowed in.” Vin offered.

“You are too allowed into my study,” Chris growled.

“Only if we don’t touch anything!” Vin laughed.

“You have to think about Colorado snows too, Gena,” Chris said, “One story is easier for Tanner and I to get up on and shovel off the snow if we have to.”

Jeanine laughed, “You shovel snow off your roofs?”

“If it gets too wet and too heavy, yes.” Paul replied. “What about flying back tomorrow, Miss Gena?”

“Oh, didn’t I mention that? I hired that French crew to be one of our backup crews. They are in Holland now, and will meet us at the airport in the morning. I also talked with Pascal. He gave the names of two Dutch pilots who used to fly for KLM that are looking for tamer flights.”

Chris and Vin burst out laughing, and then Chris said, “After flying Team 7 and these twins, they might think flying for KLM was a piece of cake.”

“Speaking of cake,” Tanner said, “Do we still have some?”

“Vincent Tanner you just ate half a sheet up in the kitchen!”

“Angel! It’s good cake! We don’t get cake like that in Denver.”

“You will now,” Jeanine said coming up behind Vin. “I made that cake. You be good, and I’ll make you another one.”

“We leave early in the morning. So off to bed for the twins … and everyone else. Paul, do you and Marge have a place to stay?”

“Hannah gave us the keys to one of the guest houses. Let’s see,” he said taking a key with a plastic name tag attached.

Gena looked at the Lake House key. That couldn’t be right. She saw someone going into the Lake house earlier. “Jeanine, could you use your cell to call up to the house? I’m sure I saw someone going into the Lake House earlier.”

JJ’s call confirmed that was the correct place. The people going in were remaking the beds from when the Larabee’s were there. Still Gena talked with Hannah in Dutch and found out that Paul and Marge were not so innocent in the trafficking as they said. They would be locked in the house and police would pick them up in the morning after we left. Sleeping potions were already in the hot coffee and cocoa waiting for them in the kitchen.

“Well, it seems you not only have the Lake House, but you have hot coffee and cocoa waiting for you there.” Gena said clicking the phone shut.

“Hot cocoa?” Tanner said standing.

“SIT.” Angel growled, and he sat down pouting. Gen looked around to make sure all of her family was here. “Daniel! Are you still in the basement?”

“Yes ma’am. Found a great book on the Colorado Rockies.”

Gen walked the pilot and copilot to the door and down to the hedge. Larabee followed but told the rest to stay where they were. Chris watched Gen open the hedge and usher them out, then close it again. He walked down the steps and stood beside her as she looked through a small hole.

“What’s going on?” Chris whispered. “Something we should know about?”

“Go back inside and check around where they were sitting. Look for bugs. They are being arrested in the morning. They had something to do with Colonel Sam’s operation. I want to make sure they go into the Lake House.”

Larabee walked back into the kitchen and held his finger to his lips to quiet everyone.

_What’s up cowboy?_

_Paul planted some bugs._

Tanner immediately got on his knees and crawled under the table. Bingo, he found two right away. Then he got to his feet and started turning the chairs upside down and two more were found.

Jeanine walked into the entry way because she remembered Paul leaned against the wall before he and Marge were invited into the kitchen. She saw it but she couldn’t reach it.

“Chris!” 

Larabee turned and looked where she was pointing. Grinning he hugged her and whispered, “I love you.” Then he reached along the top of the door frame and down the other side. 

Jeanine pointed to the rocker, and Chris turned it upside down and another one was found. They checked the door frame going into the hall and the one going into the kitchen. Then JJ thought she would check behind a couple of pictures and found another one.

They lay what they found on the kitchen table, on top of white paper that Angel had written “Bugs Paul & Marge planted.”

“Vinny! Dad! I need help getting up the stairs,” Daniel called from the basement.

“I think Daniel has over done it today. Why don’t you two just carry him on up the back stairs to the room he claimed? Then boys… off to bed. Paul said we’re taking off at nine, so we need to be there early to go through customs and pack our gear on board.”

 

[][][][][]

 

Paul drank his coffee as Marge finished off her second cup of hot cocoa. 

“They are picking up even better than I thought they would. I have everything we need here,” Marge said. “I have the same drug that Adrianna gave us to use on the men, so the Tanner’s and the Larabee’s should be near unconscious when we put the plane on auto pilot and bail out. It is a good thing we used wise investments on the money this brought in. We should live comfortably in our little town in Pennsylvania.”

“Always did like the way you think, Marge.” Paul said yawning. “This flying back and forth has really tired me out. Too bad about the French and Dutch pilots dying too, but that can’t be helped.”

Inside a small house boat on the lake, two Interpol detectives listened to Paul and Marge’s conversation. Interpol’s bugs were placed in plain sight on the wall as part of a mosaic clock.

One detective looked at the other and said, “It appears our informant was correct. They are in this as much as Mr. and Mrs. VanBrie.”

“We’ll give them another thirty minutes, and then alert the Inspector for pickup. I would love to see their faces when they wake up in a jail cell in the morning.”

 

[][][][][][]

 

“Jeanine, look for a Ziploc baggie. We need to put these things in something,” she said pointing to Paul’s electronic bugs. 

“How about this bag?” Jeanine asked lifting a baggie out of the trash that was filled with chicken bones.

“Perfecto, Mrs. Larabee,” Gena said smiling. Then she picked up the Coke Chris had been drinking and poured some into the baggie and sealed it.

 

[][][][][][]

 

Inspector Gerard and several others let themselves into the Lake House and retrieved the wall bugs before going into the bedrooms to search for Paul and Marge. They were found sprawled on the same bed fully clothed.

“Take them to our holding facility and place them in opposite cells. Make sure cameras are hidden. I want to see what they have to say to each other when they wake up in jail.” 

 

[][][][][]

 

The next morning Gena looked around the breakfast table at the Tanner’s and the Larabee’s. “Chris, is your house big enough to hold this crew for a few months?”

Larabee looked up from his pancakes. He glanced around the table mentally counting seven. Smiling he answered, “Gen its big enough to house my team on the weekends.”

Gen looked around the table and laughed. “Seven.”

 

[][][][][][]

 

The flight back to Denver was uneventful. The twins spent time with Vin, and Chris and Jeanine sat huddled together. Chris was drawing sketches of the ranch house and the barns so she would know where things were before they arrived. 

“Will you give me permission to reorganize the kitchen?” Jeannine asked quietly.

“I think the cook …chef …can do whatever she wants. I don’t cook, except for salads and grilling steaks. So my love, I turn this kitchen over to you. Just let me know where things are so I can get breakfast in the morning.”

Jeannine looked at her new husband. “Vin said you have to be to work by eight.”

“Yes. I’m usually up by six, take care of the horses, shower, have breakfast and leave.” Chris answered.

“Six is good. That means I don’t have to get up at four to be in the kitchen by six like I did at the Homestead. I can get up while you are taking care of the horses, or I might watch so I know what to do if you are late. At the Homestead, I had to get up at four to be to the kitchen by six, so this is good …getting up at six.”

Chris looked at her. This was going to take getting used to, having a woman take care of him.

“You do want me to make breakfast for you, don’t you?” JJ asked as he looked at her.

Chris kissed her. “Yes, I would love to have you for breakfast.”

“Oh you are so bad Chris Larabee.”

“I would love to have a good breakfast. Usually I only have time for coffee and cereal. We will have to do some shopping. I don’t know what is in the refrigerator.”

JJ looked at Gena who nodded. “Gena and I will access the kitchen. We can shop tomorrow while Daniel watches the twins.”

Chris’ eyes caught Tanner’s. A few more hours tracker and it is back to real life.

Chris knew once his feet hit the ground in Denver that he and Vin would be knee deep in paperwork catching up on cases.

Looking at Gen, Chris asked, “Don’t we have to go through Customs?”

“We will land at Denver’s private section and Customs will come on board – ask us questions, look at our passports and then we will continue to the air strip and the mini bus will take us to your place. In fact you might have to drive us all there.”

Landing at the air strip, Chris and Vin were surprised to find Josiah and Ezra waiting for them along with a driver for the mini bus.

Chris whispered something to Jeannine which caused her to laugh and then he walked over to his team members. “What’s up? Something happen I need to know about?”

Josiah and Ezra glanced at each other as Vin joined them. 

“Well Mr. Larabee …” Standish began.

“The thing is …” Josiah started.

“Just spill it!” Larabee barked.

Ezra swallowed and said, “We just thought you should know that Mary Travis received copies of your wedding photos. The Homestead thought she worked for the Judge.”

“So …”

“What’d Mary do now?” Tanner asked.

“She pretty much roared into the bullpen this morning looking for you,” Ezra stated. “Screaming and swearing and calling you names. Wanting to know what you thought you were doing marrying a child old enough to be your daughter …”

“And? There’s more, isn’t there?” Chris asked.

“Well, bossman,” Josiah continued. “She seems to feel that the two years of you escorting her places have you …ah …practically married to each other.”

“WHAT!” Larabee screamed.

Gen and JJ turned and looked at Chris. “Oh, oh,” Gena said. “Mary Travis is causing Chris problems again.”

“Is that the woman who forces him to take her places?”

“Yes. She wants to marry him and make him a senator or the governor. She wants power and she wants Chris.” Genavefa said.

“Well it is a good thing we got married in Holland then instead of waiting to do it here. Will I meet her soon?”

“Sooner than Chris wants to,” Gen said with a smile. “Come on, the bus is loaded. Let’s gather up our men.”

“Chris! Vin! We’re loaded and ready to head to the ranch.” Gena said coming up to Vin.

“Where are you all staying?” Josiah asked.

“They’re staying with JJ and I until their house is renovated. Why is the team there?” Larabee asked, knowing they were from the looks between the two men.

Genavefa grinned. Team Seven had no clue what was about to descend on them and the young Dutch wife of Larabee’s that was going to rule the roost.

Jeannine slipped her arm around Larabee’s waist and whispered, “You leave your men to me.”

Chris looked at her and laughed before kissing her and heading for the mini-bus. To have a woman in charge of his house again would be great.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“Sounds like Chris is back,” Buck said as he drained his beer.

JD hopped up from the couch and went to the front window. “Holy cow! Everyone is here. Vin and the twins and Daniel and Gena and JJ …they’re all coming in!”

Buck looked up to see the front door burst open and two identical boys in jeans and tee shirts roared into the room asking what was on television. Did they have the Disney Channel and the Cartoon Network?

Nathan was stunned at the beautiful woman that walked in on Larabee’s arm. He noted immediately how much younger Chris looked. The wedding photos were true, this woman and their love had taken away that mean look he always wore. 

“Mr. Wilmington!” Jeannine said sharply. “We do not put our feet on the furniture. Is that beer you are dripping on the floor?”

Buck looked down at the beer can he was holding – sideways. He clapped it up to his chest and immediately used his shoe-less foot to mop up the spill with his sock.

“Vin,” Gena said, “You’d better find the twins a couple of beds.”

“Wait!” Buck exclaimed. “You mean you all are staying here?”

“Of course they are.” The new Mrs. Larabee stated. “Daniel is Chris’ son and the Tanner’s have no house. Where else would they stay?”

“Well, ah …ma’am…Chris’ team always stays here on….”

“Yes …well, that was before he had a wife and a grown son and a best friend with a family. You all do have homes of your own don’t you? Do you live with Chris all week? Chris?”

“Chris?” JJ repeated to the grinning blond.

“No darling, they don’t live here. They all have homes of their own. Nathan – who you haven’t met,” Chris said pointing to the black man. “He is also married. His wife is a doctor. You have met the rest. They all have homes, yes. Gentlemen, Mrs. Larabee would like to have this house for her family.”

Buck Wilmington just stared at his old friend. He looked younger. He really did look younger. His eyes shined when he looked at her. Whatever charm this woman had she had wiped the years of grief from his face. And for that, Buck would be forever grateful.

“We knew it was bound to happen sooner or later,” Buck said as he gathered up his dirty dishes. “We were just hoping it would be later. Don’t know what you’ve done to old Larabee but he looks years younger.”

“I have replaced his grief with love,” Jeannine said simply.

“Sorry I missed your wedding stud.”

“But you had a good time anyway.”

“Yeah. Yeah I sure the hell did.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Daniel was resting in a bedroom upstairs. Adam’s room was opened up and the bunk beds were taken down and moved around with the bookcase between the beds. The twins crawled into bed with their arms wrapped around two stuffed animals.

“Yeah sure you want them to use this room,” Vin asked quietly.

“Yeah tracker. It’s time.”

In the hall both men lifted their noses, “I smell fresh coffee,” Chris said as they headed down the stairs.

“I smell brownies!” Vin quipped as he headed down the stairs ahead of his boss. 

-=-=-=-=-=

A plate of nothing but crumbs was on the coffee table in the den. The TV was on but no one was really watching it. No one noticed when Daniel clicked it off. Vin and Gena were sitting on the couch nestled in each others arms talking quietly, and Jeannine was on Chris’ lap as he lay half dozing in his recliner.

“Mom. Dad.” Daniel said quietly.

Chris stirred and sat up, carefully holding his wife so she wouldn’t fall. Gena sat up also, pulling Vin’s arms tight around her waist.

“I like having both of you under one roof. Didn’t think I’d ever get to see Dad again when I woke up in that cage. I’m hoping the Army discharges me ‘cause I’d really like to move in here and help Dad with his horses.”

“We’d love to have you here too,” JJ answered. “Especially if we end up having triplets.”

Gena and Chris exchanged glances and Chris grinned. He liked the idea too. “Well, I certainly have room to expand. It won’t be that hard to extend out the mud room or the other side of the pool to make extra bedrooms ….”

“Nope … “Vin said, “We work together and …”

“And,” Gena cut in, “I think we need to see how it goes in the next couple of months and then make that decision. I’m still going to build the house on my property and Vin’s going to winterize his cabin. But while your team can still have cookouts here …sleepovers won’t work with all of us here.”

THE END.

 

 

06/30/2009  
08/10/2011


End file.
